New Meat
by alexandriajames96
Summary: Eva's life hasn't always been great, she lost both her parents at a young age, they were murdered. With her new guardian the abuse and neglect grew over the years, she hates being here and everyone that treats her this way. Being alone is all that she knows now, till one day something happens that changes her whole world. Though will she be able to deal with the horror from it.
1. authurs intro

Hello everyone, this is my first time writing a story about a horror movie. Hopefully I portray the Creeper very well from the movies and that you love my main character Eva. please give a comment or your opinion on how the story is going.

Thank you,AJ


	2. Lovely Poho county (Ch 1)

_Orlando Florida, Poho county_

 _Edgewater Highschool_

The day seemed to drag on by the minute, every time she looked at that clock the hour hand would slowly tick and tick. Eva looked down at her cell phone and scrolled through her messages, most of them from Rick, her step dad.

 _Be sure to pick up some god damn groceries to make for dinner_

Rolling her eyes, Eva replied quickly then tucked it back into her jacket. Going back to the main page of the lesson something hit the back of Evas head, looking back to see it was Sarah and her little minions again. They laughed and waved at her, glaring down she saw it was piece of crumbled up paper. Snatching it up off the ground she threw back at Sarah.

"Stop throwing shit at me." she yelled.

"Ms. Hernandez no yelling in my class room." Mr. Roberts said.

Everyone looked back at Eva, she stood up and pointed at Sarah and her crew. 'Then tell her and the brainless bunch to stop throwing shit at me." she said

"Mr. Roberts I really have no idea what she's talking about, this is just another excuse for attention. No wonder she has issues at home." she said with a smile.

Maria glared at her when everyone started mumbling, everyone knows that she's adopted, but ever since she came to this school people have been spreading rumors about how Rick is a molester towards her.

"You don't know anything about me Sarah so why fuck with me, is messing with someone make you feel better about your low self esteem and fucked up personality." she said, everyone fell silent and looked at Sarah. The expression on her face was not to be taken lightly, glaring she stood up while placing her hands on the desk.

"At least I'm not some fucked up lil bitch who doesn't have any parents, if I didn't know any better they probably abandoned you." , in that moment Eva snap.

Everyone watched as she ran over and tackled Emily to the ground, Eva started pounding hard at Sarah's face and whatever else she could hit. Her little minions tried to jump in and pull Maria off by her hair but she didn't budge, it was till some male students got in between them and pulled everyone off of each other. Eva was being held back as Sarah got to her feet, all the girls ran over to help as there was blood dripping from her nose and busted lip. Everyone looked at Sarah then at her in shock, Eva could tell what they were all thinking, their faces said it all.

''Ms Hernandez and Ms Johnson go straight to the principles office right now!" ordered.

Maria yanked the guys off her and glared at everybody, huffing she stormed out of class and went towards the front office.

 _I fucking hate this town..._


	3. Fender bender

_previously in the last chapter_

 _''Ms Hernandez and Ms Johnson go straight to the principles office right now!" ordered._

 _Eva yanked the guys off her and glared at everybody, huffing she stormed out of class and went towards the front office._

 _I fucking hate this town..._

* * *

Eva waited outside of the principles office, sitting there in the chair with her hoodie covering up her face. She could hear Sarahs father argue about what to do with me, she could really give a shit what he wanted his daughter deserved it. A few minutes later the door opened and came Sarahs dad storming out with her following behind him, she didn't even turn to look at Eva and kept walking. When being called into the office next Eva slid off the hood and walked right in, Principle Mathews watched as Eva sat down in the chair in front of his desk.

They sat in silence till Mr. Mathew finally cracked," Eva,this is the fifth time being called up to my office. And for fighting with another student at that." he said in disappointment.

Eva stared at everything else beside him," She was the one that started it,...what was I supposed to do let her continue to mess with me?" she asked.

Shaking his head Mr. Mathews got up from his desk and went over towards her, Eva watched as he sat on the side of his desk near her. "I know things are really hard for you Eva trust me I do, things won't get any better if you let people or things get to you so easily." he said.

She looked at him in disbelief, "She talked bad about my parents I wasn't going to let her get away with that Mr. Mathews." she said with a bit of anger.

He saw that there were tears starting to form in Evas eyes, sighing he picked up the tissue box and handed it to her. She shook her head and wiped them away with the back of her hand, he set it back down and rubbed the back of his head.

"I know it's still hard dealing with their death, your parents were good friends of mine and to this town. Your father was a good man and.." Maria raised her hand to make him stop, just talking about them only brought up awful things to her mind.

Mr. Mathew knew why she did that and tried to change the subject, 'Well..Sarahs father wanted to press charges on you ,left some pretty bad bruises on his daughters face," he said, causing Maria to slightly smirk.

"Eva this isn't a funny matter, you're lucky I pursued him to see that you'd be greatly punished for your actions." he said , sighing Eva sat up straight in the chair.

Turns out that she'll have to attend after school detention for the next two weeks and go to Saturday classes, that didn't seem as bad. After signing the paper slip Eva stood up from the chair.

"I called your legal guardian and let him now you'll be leaving early today.", Evas heart nearly sank into her stomach when he said that.

"Y..you called Rick?" she asked while fidgeting with her jacket zipper.

"Yes...I told him you aren't feeling well and that the nurse told you to go home and get some rest." he said with a hint of reassurance.

Eva nearly chuckled in relief ,the last thing she needed when she got home was Rick bitching about her getting into trouble at school again.

"Is everything going on ok at home Maria, Rick treating you alright." he asked concerned to her reaction to calling him.

It took her a moment to give a answer, Eva had ever chance or right moment to tell someone what goes on when she goes home. But it seems like every time she does, something makes her go silent and avoid everything.

"oh..N no no, everything's good. I just don't want to have him worry about Sarah's dad trying to press charges or anything, things at home are getting a bit hard.." she lied, hoping that he'll buy into that.

Mr. Mathew seemed a bit spectacle about what she said but decided to just let it be, "Alright.. go home and try to calm down from school drama." he said, causing Maria to roll her eyes.

"Eva." he called out causing her to stop midway out the door, catching her attention.

"If there is anything going on...please let me know right away..alright.", Eva turned to look at him then back at the floor.

"Yeah..sure." was all she said before walking right out the door.

* * *

Eva went straight down the road going in the opposite direction towards from her house, the last thing she wanted was to go straight home after all that happened. What she wanted right now was to be alone with peace and quiet, she could go shopping for groceries but the money she got from Rick this morning wasn't nearly enough to buy them.

Again she'd have to go get carry out from burger shack again, lucky she knew Sherry who worked there and always give her extra food whenever she went there.

Sherry was an old friend of her mom, they went to high school together and were on the cheerleading squad. She was always nice to Eva when she was little, if things were different she would've been given to Sherry instead of Rick, but that's a topic she doesn't want to talk or think about. The only pace she wanted to be is where her mom would always take her when things were going bad, the old hill right by the creek.

* * *

It took Eva about twenty five minutes to get there, its a little far drive from the town since its out in nothing but farm land and endless corn fields. Driving up to end of the dirt road Eva parked her car and got out, the field didn't look any different then last time she came here. Trees scattered across and the tall dry grass reaching up past her knees, to some people this isn't that much to see but to Eva it's beautiful and peaceful.

Taking a slow pace the hill Eva pull pulled out both her Phone and headphones, whenever she's alone or its quiet she loves listening to music, its her only sense of escaping reality. Once getting to the top Eva took a big flop onto the grass, all the little bugs and fluff went into the air. Maria took in a whiff of the smell of the outdoors, it smelled like heaven to her, nothing beats the smell of fresh air.

This very spot was her special place, where if things were going all to shit or hell Maria could come here and feel at peace again. The last time she felt all alone and wanted to just give up this was where she went to think about everything, this is where that she can feel her mom being close to her again. The very thought of wanting to see her again caused Eva to start crying, there's not a day that goes by where she blames herself for what happened.

Turning on her music Eva just listened to the songs while wiping at the tears continuously coming from her eyes.

 _I'm sorry...I'm so sorry.._

* * *

What seemed like a second Eva jolted up, she didn't realize that she had fallen asleep, the sun was nearly setting. Panicking she looked at her to see he time, it was four fucking thirty, Rick was going to kick her ass for being an hour late. Frantically she got up and started hauling down the hill nearly tripping over her own feet at the bottom, reaching her car she quickly pulled out her keys and unlocked the door.

Starting the engine Eva began pulling out of the dirt road and go onto the street, not even bothering to look both ways before turning. Before getting half way onto the road a hard bang came from the right side of her nearly tipping her car over.

Eva nearly had a heart attack before mentally slapping herself senseless for not being fucking careful before turning, panicking she got out of the car and went over to see how badly the damage was. Eva groaned with anxiety when seeing the big dint in the side of the passenger door, she didn't know how the hell she can afford to get it fixed, hopefully the person that hit her didn't get badly hurt or worse get pissed off at her.

Turning to see who hit her Eva saw a big, old rusted truck a few inches away from her car, the top front of the truck was smashed up pretty bad. There was no way she could afford to fix this, hell she didn't even have insurance for the car yet. Whining Eva frantically ran her hands through her hair before quickly going over to the driver side of the truck, the drivers window was darkly tinted but was partially open, though it was hard to see who was driving due to her short height.

"Listen I am so sorry , I was in a hurry and didn't pay attention to see you coming. Are you alright or injured?" she asked hoping that the person doesn't get angry and yell at her. But the driver didn't seem to say anything, from what she could make out from where she stood they were just staring at her, guessing they were probably waiting for something else she cautiously pulled out he wallet and pulled out twenty five bucks.

"He..here I know it not much but this is all I have at the moment, if you want me to pay for the damage it wouldn't be much trouble to me." she said trying to sound friendly.

 _Why the hell am I giving this person money, they should pay for this big ass dent they put in my car...but it wouldn't have happened if I was paying attention._

Trying to reach up the truck to put the Money through the partially opened window Eva was startled when the side door opened and nearly caused her to fall back a bit, she watched as the door opened and came out what looked like a man. That was what she got , but it was rather hard to tell from the dark layered clothing he was wearing. He had on a hat, a cloth wrapped around his face, a long black drench coat and gray heavy pants with boots.

 _How the hell can he wear all of that in this damn heat?_

Nervously she reached her hand out with the money to give him, "I'll promise to give you the rest as soon as I can." she said while trying to smile.

The guy just stared at the money then looked right at her, something about this guy gave her an eerie feeling but couldn't understand why. Before she could begin to speak again he grabbed her arm and yanked her close to him, this action startled Eva and caused her to not to anything back. From what she's learned from Rick, if you try to fight a person much bigger you, specially a man, it will not end well for you.

Eva looked right up at him as his hand was still gripping her arm, she was a bit nervous to be quite honest, but it didn't seem like he was going to hit her or anything, though there was always a surprise attack. The guy seemed to studying her, from her all over till going back to her face, what made things really strange was when he grabbed a piece of her hair and began sniffing it.

"Uh..Um excuse me...you're... invading my personal. sp space." she said nervously while trying to calmly pull his hand away, but that only caused him to tighten it more and pull her even closer. She was practically on the tips of her feet while his hand grabbed at the front of her jacket, this guy was really starting to freak Maria out, but she didn't know what to do in this type of situation.

What made things even more bizarre was when he started sniffing around her hair, her face and down to her neck, the action made her skin crawl and body shake. The way the guy was sniffing sounded like a dog sniffing at something it really liked, the sound it was making seemed like he was really enjoying how she smelled. Before things could turn another level of creepiness a loud horn came from behind his truck, startling both of them and causing him to lose his grip of Maria.

Frantically she handed the opened his hand and gave him the money, "Look here's the money and I'll pay the rest somehow. Have a good night" she said then quickly ran back to her car. Slamming the door she started the car and pulled straight onto the road, looking in the rearview she could see the man standing in the same spot watching as she drove off.

 _That guy was creepy as fuck... hopefully I never run into him again._


	4. Home sweet Home

_previously in the last chapter_

 _Frantically she handed the opened his hand and gave him the money, "Look here's the money and I'll pay the rest somehow. Have a good night" she said then quickly ran back to her car. Slamming the door she started the car and pulled straight onto the road, looking in the rearview she could see the man standing in the same spot watching as she drove off._

 _That guy was creepy as fuck... hopefully I never run into him again._

* * *

Eva pulled up in the drive way, she finally made it home before the sun nearly set, but that won't change for what awaits her inside. Reaching up the steps Maria tried putting in the front door key to unlock it when the door quickly opened, revealing a very pissed off Rick.

"Get your skinny ass in this house" he sneered while gripping at her arm and yanking her inside.

She nearly fell down when he let go, she landed on the end of the couch arm and stood back. Looking over she could see one of Ricks side pieces on the couch napping , before she could turn around Rick grabbed a fist full of her hair and brought her over into the kitchen.

"Where the fuck have you been, you should've been home two fucking hours ago!" he yelled then pushed her against the fridge.

Eva turned around and stood up ,"I didn't mean to be late, I got into an accident."

"The fuck you mean you got into an accident?!" he yelled this time getting really close up on her.

When ever he'd get like this she'd be scared at what he'd might do, but she wasn't haven't it anymore. With all her might she pushed him away and stood her ground,'I didn't mean for it to happen, I was trying t hurry to the store and got side hit by somebody!" she yelled.

Rick looked at her then ran a hand through his hand, Eva watched his actions closely, not knowing what he might do next.

"So you mean to tell me that someone hit you and that's why you're late?"he asked.

Cautiously she nodded in response, he chuckled then put a hand on her shoulder.

"My bad, I didn't mean to react like that. Why don't we go grab a bite to eat with the money I gave you.", Eva felt a sudden feeling of fear.

Hesitantly she responded, "I..umm... I don't have it."she stuttered out.

Without warning Ricks hand collided with the side of her face, causing her to fall to the floor on her side.

"The fuck you mean you don't have it?!" he yelled standing over her.

Eva began curling up in a ball like she always does when he gets to this point, her arms shielding her head, 'I lost it during the accident." she said.

Causing him to kick the side of her body, Eva groaned against her arm in pain. There was no point in explaining anything to him when it gets like this, she just curled up tighter and tighter.

"Fucking little bitch, how the hell are we suppose to eat tonight. That was all I got from Stacy this morning." he yelled.

Eva used the fridge to help hoist herself up and stand," Why don't you get a fucking job like a real parent" she mumble but didn't realize that he heard it.

"The fuck you say to me?!" he yelled then grabbed the front of her jacket and threw her across the kitchen , Eva landing on the kitchen table and hit hard against her rib cage. Before Rick could do anything Stacy came running into the kitchen, and over to her.

"Rick stop it, Stop it. The hell is wrong with you?!' she yelled while getting in between him and Eva.

"Stay the fuck out of our business skank!" he yelled at her.

Eva looked at him then felt Stacy pull on her to get close, "She's just the kid, the fuck you beating her like shit for?!'she yelled then started walking out with Eva. She could hear Rick yelling behind them but didn't bother to listen, Stacy walked with her up to her room.

"I am so sorry sweet heart...no one should treat someone this way. He has no right to put his hands on you." she said while standing at her door.

Eva sat down on her bed and looked at her, if only she knew what goes on when no one's around. Stacy has been around for about two weeks now, which is longer than the past girls been with, Eva liked this one better than the past ones.

"I'm gonna go see if I can calm his punk ass, don't worry about a thing ok sweetie.?" she asked , Eva gave a soft smile and nodded.

Smiling Stacy went on and closed the door, Eva waited till she heard her completely down the steps before going over to lock the door. Standing there quietly Eva could hear Stacy and Rick arguing, it started getting real ugly he heard a loud smack , she knew he hit Stacy. When the sound of loud footsteps started coming up the stairs she heard Stacy yelling at him to leave her alone. Eva pushed herself against the door when hearing him coming, he started banging on the door, then started kicking at it when she wouldn't do what she say.

She could hear Stacy coming up behind him and yelling , "Leave her alone Rick, she didn't do anything wrong, just leave her alone!" she yelled then started screaming when the sound of him slapping her filled the hallway.

Eva could only listen and cover her mouth from crying, Stacy hardly even knew her but she's getting treated lie this for defending her.

"You aint her fucking mother, she's mine and I could do whatever the fuck I want with her.!" he yelled

* * *

This lasted for about five minutes till the sound of Ricks feet stomping down the steps and the front door slammed shut, Maria waited a minute or two to open the door. When she saw Stacy on the ground she quickly ran over to her, there were big purple and black bruises on her arms and face. Eva began crying and tried helping her up, Stacy groaned when she was sat up against the wall and looked at Eva.

"Oh sweetie..don't cry for me..I'm alright."she said while wiping away at Evas tears, this only caused her to sob.

"I'm sorry..I'm so sorry" she cried while reaching out to hug her, Stacy opened her arms and let Maria cry in her lap, soothingly she rubbed her head.

"It's alright..everything wil be ok."


	5. Creeper (CH 2)

_previously in the last chapter_

 _"Oh sweetie..don't cry for me..I'm alright."she said while wiping away at Evas tears, this only caused her to sob._

 _"I'm sorry..I'm so sorry" she cried while reaching out to hug her, Stacy opened her arms and let Maria cry in her lap, soothingly she rubbed her head._

 _"It's alright..everything wil be ok."_

* * *

Two days had passed since that day, Stacy hasn't come back to the house since and deep down Eva was really starting to miss her. Lucky Rick had avoided her for some reason, what ever it was she didn't care. Things at school seemed somewhat normal, people still avoided her and Sarahs cliche didn't bother her again. There hasn't been any signs of that guy she ran into on the road, for some reason she couldn't help but feel that he's been secretly watching her.

It was finally Friday, and Eva had just finished her after school detention, she started heading for her car in the parking lot. It was when she starting getting in that some guy came running up towards the car, looking she noticed that it was Sarahs boyfriend Troy. It's odd that he'd come over t her, they barely even knew each other.

Eva watched as he came up to her, 'Aye Eva, you got a minute?" he asked, she watched him suspiciously.

"Listen, I wanna say sorry for how Sarah and her friends acted towards you, they really had no right to treat you that way." he said with sincere.

Eva eyed him for a second before responding, "It's alright...Sorry for messing up her face." she said with a slight amusement in her tone.

Troy couldn't help but laugh a little," Yeah... listen there's going to be a party over at the creek. Would you want to come?" he asked

Eva looked at him, she couldn't believe that Troy, one of the coolest guys in school was inviting her to a party. She's never been to a party in her entire life, parties never really do her justice since she wasn't in the in crowd.

"Thanks...but I don't know. I need to get home and make dinner" she trying to come up with some way to get out of it.

"Oh come on Eva, its nearly the end of our senior year, why not have a little fun. Pretty please." he pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

She tried with everythin not to laugh at how ugly he looked doing that, "Alright alright just please stop making that face." she laughed.

Troy put both hands over his heart, "That my friend hurt my feeling, how dare you, " he gasped then started laughing with her.

Finally coming to he decision Maria and Troy got into the car and stared up the road, heading out of the town.

* * *

Creeper had just finished getting his last killing for the day, it was starting to get dark out. Though he usually did more killing during the night it just felt to tiringto do anymore killing today, for some reason he's been feeling strange ever since running into that little human on the road. What ever happened to the front of the truck he could've cared less,but she was so polite and kind, hell he gave her money although he doesn't have any use of it. He'd hoped to possibly cross paths with her again, that scent of hers couldn't get out of his mind, its somehow managed to linger in his nostrils and torture him.

 _Strange human...smells so..delicious_

Maybe he'll capture her tomorrow, by just guessing she lived in that town right down that road. Loading up the last body he slammed the back door and got inside his truck, before he could start the engine some came up to his sense. The smell of something really, really familiar, this smell had been on his mind.

 _It's her_

Quickly he jumped out of his truck and pulled off the cloth covering his face, the smell was coming close by, he could practically sense it. He kept sniffing and inhaling till suddenly he saw a car zoom right pass him, he looked and recognized the car. It was the same car that he hit, and the smell was definitely that little humans, but he could make out another scent along with hers.

Taking another whiff he could smell a male, yes a male, but there's something about his scent that he didn't like. His scent had a, distasteful smell, disgusting even, that could mean two things, but for some reason Creeper knew exactly what was the reason. Not even hesitating he opened his wings and shot up into sunset sky.


	6. Smell of fear

_previously in the last chapter_

 _Quickly he jumped out of his truck and pulled off the cloth covering his face, the smell was coming close by, he could practically sense it. He kept sniffing and inhaling till suddenly he saw a car zoom right pass him, he looked and recognized the car. It was the same car that he hit, and the smell was definitely that little humans, but he could make out another scent along with hers._

 _Taking another whiff he could smell a male, yes a male, but there's something about his scent that he didn't like. His scent had a, distasteful smell, disgusting even, that could mean two things, but for some reason Creeper knew exactly what was the reason. Not even hesitating he opened his wings and shot up into sunset sky._

* * *

By the time Eva and Troy arrived at the Creek it was already dark, there were a bunch of car, but there wasn't any people around. Both of them got out the car, Maria looked around then looked at Troy.

"Where is everybody at?" she asked, Troy looked up and pointed up the hill

'Right past that hill, that's where everyone should be." he said then began walking toward the hill.

Eva followed behind nervously, something about all this didn't seem right, there only about six cars here and no one around. She was starting to think this was a bad idea to let him talk her into coming, like why in the hell would Troy invite her to go out to a party with him. Troy was walking halfway up the hill when hearing Evas footstep behind him stop, turning around he saw her standing few feet away.

"Aye, you alright?", he asked looking concerned, Eva nervously sighed.

"Yeah..I'm not feeling to good, maybe I should head back home. I'm sorry." she said, Troy looked hurt and made a sad face.

"Aww come on you just here, this party is gonna be a blast." he said while trying to grab her hand, but she politely pulled away.

"Troy I'm really not feeling well...maybe I'll come another time."she said with a small smile.

She tried backing away but noticed that Troy would take a step forward toward her, after taking another he reached out to grip her hand. There was a sense of change in his personality, she knew something didn't feel right the minute she came here.

"Troy..please let me go." she asked, Troy only smirked in return, "You know when I saw what happened to Sarah I was pissed off, but when I heard it was you who did it I was really impressed. Got me wondering what other secrets skills you're hiding."

The way he said that last sentence caused a chill to run down her spine, nervously she tried to pull her hand away but was yanked forward when he started walking again. When they made it up the hill she looked down to see a few people with flash light waiting by the creek, from their silhouettes she could tell it was Sarah and some of the football players.

"Troy if you want me to apologize, alright I'm sorry. There are you happy now?" she asked

The response she got was a hard push to the back , causing her to tumble and roll down the hill hard. When stopping at the bottom, she felt every part she hit coming down hurt like hell. Groaning Maria tried to get up when two pairs of hand yanked her up off the ground and held her, she saw it was both of Troys friends. Sarah started walking up towards her with a evil smile across her face,"Aww did you really think you were actually invited to a party, how fucking stupid are you?" she laughed.

Eva watched as Troy walked up beside and put his around Sarahs waist, "I'm sorry for getting your hopes up doll, but I don't tolerate any bitch hurting my baby girl." he then planted long wet kiss on Sarahs lips.

It was when they finished that Sarah walked up and punched Eva real hard in the stomach without hesitating, she nearly blew chunks onto the ground. Sarah and a few of the guys started laughing, one of them pulled out their phone and started recording.

"You see lil crazy bitch, this is what happens when you fuck with me!" she yelled threw a hard punch right across Evas face.

She could feel the taste of cooper starting to form in her mouth , everything about this was cruel and unfair. Having a bunch of guys help her fight her own battles is sad and pathetic, before she could take another swing Eva waited till she got close enough front kicked right up at her face. Sarah screamed and fell back on the ground holding her nose, the guys exclaimed and tried hard not to laugh.

Troy then came into view then kneed her right in the stomach, Maria spat out all blood from her mouth on Troy. He groaned with disgust when some of it landed on his face, Eva couldn't help but a satisfied grin come across her face. With everything he had Troy slapped her so hard across the face she fell out of the guys grip, both of the guys looks at Troy in disbelief.

'whoa whoa Troy, that's enough man." one of them said.

Eva laid there on the ground her face covered, her whole side of her head felt like a hammer bashed against it. It was when she felt someone start pulling at her jacket she heard it was Troys voice.

"Give me the god damn scissors."

* * *

Creeper landed on the top hood of the car, he could smell it was the little humans but there were no signs of her anywhere.

 _Where could have she gone off to?_

It was then that the scent of blood caught his deep attention, the smell was floating in the air but where was it coming from. The sudden sound of voices caught his ears, storming up into the air as high as possible he could make out a few figure on the other side of the hill next to the creek. Taking another whiff he sensed it was the little humans scent, but this time it was mostly the scent of fear.

Looking closer he saw what was happening, the boy he scented was using something to tear at the little humans clothing, nearly most of her cloths were torn off. The sound of the her screaming and begging filled her ears, all that Creeper could see was rage.

 _Kill..kill Kill!_

* * *

Eva tried with everything she had to push Troy away and grab the scissors from his hand, but managed to cut all over her hands. The only clothing that was left was half of her tank top and part of her jeans, she was to scared to know what they planned to do next.

Sarah came up behind him and watched with a sense of guilt, things weren't supposed to go this far, quickly she tried pulling Troy off.

"Troy stop it, this wasn't supposed to happen" she said, Troy pushed her away the pointed the scissors at her.

"you wanted this bitch to pay, I'm only doing what you fucking asked me to do!' he yelled

Eva watched when Troy pointed the scissors at Sarah when suddenly something unexplainable happened, Troy was shot up off a Eva and right into the sky. Everyone looked up at the sky hearing his scream, Sarah stood up and yelled out to him, that was when his screams stopped and it went silent. Eva watched as everyone was still looking up at the sky , Sarah started hyperventilating from what had just happened.

It was that when one of the boys said something that something landed smack down right in front of Maria, she scream at the top of her lungs when seeing it was Troys body smack down like a pancake.

It was a panic spree when all the guys started running, it was Sarah that was standing over Troys body still screaming bloody murder. Eva tried to stop panicking when noticing something come...or flying straight towards Sarah, quickly Maria pushed her out of the way before it could grab her. Sarah was still going crazy and started going hysterical, it was then Eva slapped her.

"Get a fucking hold of yourself and come on!" she yelled then pulled Sarah onto her feet, both of them quickly ran back up the hill and back towards the cars. When they got over there were no signs of the boys anywhere, most of their tires were slashed and hood of their car hood torn off. Eva saw that her car was the same way and started to panic.

"oh my god oh my god oh my god we're gonna die!" Sarah began crying

Eva pulled her along as she made their way towards on of the guys car that didn't have the hood missing, quickly the got inside and locked all the doors. They sat really low in the seats and stayed quiet, everything seemed silent and at a stand still. Sarahs heavy breathing was covered by her hands, right now she's never been more scared in her whole life.

'He..Hey maybe what ever it was is gone...maybe Troy is still alive." Sarah said with hope. That changed instantly when the side passenger door was torn off and Eva heard Sarahs blood curdling scream, quickly she grabbed hold of Sarahs hands and held on top.

"Eva!, don't let go, don't let go!' she screamed and screamed again, Eva held on with everything she had when she felt herself being pulled with her.

She used bother feet to hold up against anything to keep her hold , Sarah began crying out when the feel of something sharp started digging deeper into her skin.

"Maria I'm sorry I'm so sorry, please don't let me go!" Sarah begged, Eva tried with all the strength she had to hold on. It was that whatever had it's hold on Sarah yanked her whole body out the car and caused her to land face her onto the ground. She could hear Sarahs screams call out to her as she was taken away, Eva tried getting up and run after her.

"Sarah Sarah!" she cried out, everything was happening so fast, it felt like her whole world was spinning out of control and there was no button to stop it.

Eva started to feel disoriented and couldn't breathe, landing on her side she could feel herself blacking out. Before that happened something appeared in her blurry vision, a tall figure landing near her with big huge... _wing?_

 _OH I am on a roll today, I'm really starting to like how the story is looking so far, I hope you all are liking my story and please feel to comment_

 _AJ_


	7. Down in the basement

_previously in the last chapter_

 _"Sarah Sarah!" she cried out, everything was happening so fast, it felt like her whole world was spinning out of control and there was no button to stop it._

 _Eva started to feel disoriented and couldn't breathe, landing on her side she could feel herself blacking out. Before that happened something appeared in her blurry vision, a tall figure landing near her with big huge...wing?_

* * *

The faint sound of water dripping woke Eva up, her eyes slowly opened when feeling moist sensation hitting her hand. Groaning she began to sit herself up, it was to blurry and dim lighted to see where she was, but where she is it fucking smells awful. Bringing her hands to her face Eva could feel that it was wrapped in some sort of bandage, in fact the both were. In that moment she realized she was wearing a strangers big dirty shirt, but the fact that where were the rest of her pants spooked her.

Getting up Eva tried to see where exactly she was, squinting her she could make out some sort of light on the table a few feet from hear.

 _What...is that...my phone._

Quickly she rushed over to reach it but was stopped by something holding her leg, looking down she could see a rustle old chain attached to her ankle. Shaking Eva tried getting her ankle out of the chain but it was locked on it tight, looking over she could see her phone still lighting up.

 _I wonder if I could reach far enough to grab it_

Crawling Eva tried to extend her and out and pull herself as far as the chain would allow her, she could practically touch the end of the table but it was still too far. Thinking fast she had an idea, quickly she took off the big shirt and started twisting it. Steady she swept the twisted on the table, just barley touching the phone, Eva groaned then tried and tried again.

With the last final attempt she swept the shirt over the table, laughing that she finally caught it, quickly she pulled the shirt towards off the table. The phone fell on the ground near her knee, quickly she grabbed her phone and turned it on again. To her great disaplease the whole entire screen was cracked, she could barley touch the screen to the phone icon.

"God damn, fuck fuck fuck" she groaned, turning the phone around she could clearly see what was infront of her

The table was old and long, the ground muddy and wet, when turning back to the table Eva saw something that shook her. There were huge blood stains all over it, with long chains on every end of the table. Panicking Eva stepped away as far as possible till reach what felt to be a wall, something felt rather odd about how the wall felt behind her, it felt like cold hard wood. Hesitantly Eva reached behind and put her hand against the wall, what she felt didn't feel like a wall at all.

Turning around she face the phone at the wall and what she saw almost scared the hell out of her, screaming Eva fell back on the ground and tried to scoot away as possible.

Screaming Eva tried yanking her ankle out of the chain as hard as she could, but each time she pulled it felt like it was cutting at her skin. When she dropped the phone its light showed the thing on the wall more, it was a preserved lifeless body .Eva tried not to have a panic attack, when ever she had a panic attack it was really hard to calm down from it.

"Someone help! Anybody! Can anyone hear me " Eva screamed at the top of her lungs.

This lasted for fifteen minutes straight, Eva's throat was starting to get raspy from all the screaming. Who ever took her, this person was a fucking maniac that killed and hung people on the walls. Eva's mind was already filling with what could possibly happen to her, there wasn't any sign of the person who took her, but there was no telling when he or she might come back. This terrified Eva in the very least, her whole body was shaking and heart was racing.

 _I'm going to die here, im going to die here. somebody please help me._


	8. No one leaves (CH 3)

_previously in the last chapter_

 _I'm going to die here, im going to die here. somebody please help me_

* * *

Eva laid on the floor curled up into a ball for what felt like hours on end, she couldn't tell if it was still night or morning from down here. It was so damn cold she wished she didn't lose the shirt that was on her, beside from being cold her stomach was growling like mad. The last time she at was lunch at school, but the rotting smell around wasn't doing any good neither. She just wanted what ever took her to just show up already, the wait and anticipation was making her even more terrified.

A few moments passed when a sudden sound of a loud bang came from the far end of the room, Eva quickly crawled over in the corner of the wall making sure not to touch the dead body. There were footsteps along with the sound of something being dragged along the floor, her heart was literally beat out of her chest as the steps got closer and closer. Eva shrieked when the table shook when something was thrown on it, her arms covered her face in fear of what'll happen next.

"Please don't hurt me!" she pleaded while trying to scoot far into the corner as possible.

It was silent for a moment, she didn't hear who ever it was respond or leave, but when she felt breathing hitting across her arms she nearly thought her heart stopped. With arms shaking Eva pulled apart her arm, her eyes were closed tight in fear of what would in front of her.

She could feel that who ever it was were in front of her, when both of its hands smacked against the wall on both side between her head Eva tried not to scream. Everything told her to open her eyes and she who the hell this person was, but Eva was to terrified to even open them.

* * *

The Creeper stared down at the frightened human, her eyes were closed and body was shaking, he kind of found her state of fright exciting. Guessing by the state she sound when he came in she figured out where she was, but hasn't seen what he actually looks like, but he wouldn't be surprised b her reaction. Everyone feared him when they first see him, but in the least she should be show some gratefulness for how he rescued her from those disgusting humans.

 _I knew that male was rotten the moment I smelled him, but even with her being scared her smell is so...intoxicating._

Creeper made a deep sound when inhaling Evas smell, causing her to whimper and try to push herself into the wall away from him. When she did that he grabbed the front of her neck and brought her up in the air, the chain dangled from her ankle. Eva grabbed onto his hands and began panicking, 'I'm sorry I'm Sorry please ." she cried.

Creeper smiled when she began crying, but then noticed her breathing was starting to speed up, listening closely he could hear her heart was beating out of control. Eva started hyperventilating , it felt her breathing could keep up with her heart, with her hands to try to pry his hand open to let her go.

"I..can't breahe..I cant breathe!" she gasped out, when he let her she fell down and landed right on her back.

The Creeper watched as the little human was gasping for air, from what he could figure out she was having some sort of panic attack, maybe this one had a small heart and couldn't handle a lot of anxiety. Kneeling down he waited till she got her heart to calm down and breathing steady again, Eva opened her eyes and took slowly steady breaths. She could feel herself starting to calm down, slowly sitting herself up she was startled back to when her eyes came to face with his. Creeper watched in amusement when she crawled back away from him, Eva put a hand over her heart to keep it calm.

Never in her life has she seen anything so scary in her life, the way his eyes looked at her caused every hair on her body to stand up. Eva didn't know what the hell was this thing and why it brought her here, but when thinking back to it sniffing her like crazy it all became clear.

" A..Are you the..one from the road?" she asked trying to keep her composure, the only response she got in returned was a large grin showing his sharp rows of teeth.

Eva thought she was gonna faint from fear, trying not to freak out she brought herself up on her feet, soon he followed her actions and did the same.

"Why did you bring me here...are you gonna kill me?" she asked .

They looked at each other for a minute till he took a deep breathe and sighed, the way it sound was raspy and rough. Eva watched as he started pacing back and forth in front of her, her eyes never once leaving his.

"No.." was what came out of him, that kind of gave her some relief, but how could she know for sure he's not bullshitting.

"So..if you're not..why did you bring me here?" she asked, he stopped then looked down at her hands.

"You were hurt...fixed your hands." he said pointing to the bandages.

Eva looked at her hand then held them together, she remembered cutting her hands when trying to stop Troy from cutting off her clothes. Maybe he was the one that killed Troy and the rest of them, if so then why the hell wasn't she trying to get out of there right now?

"Th..Thanks, can..you let me go?" she asked, the Creeper looked at her then busted out in a hysterical laughter.

Eva watched nervously as he continued to laugh, they way it sounded didn't sound pleasing to her ears. Creeper finally seized his laughter and then turned his attention back to her, the way she stared at him was like a person would look at someone who was crazy.

"No, you stay here." he said then turned around to walk away.

Eva's eyes widened when he said that, she was scared and angry at the same time.'No you can't keep me down here. People will come and find me!" she yelled, when he turned around and snarled at her she flinched back.

"its true..people are already coming to look for me.. I called them." she said trying to sound believable and held up her phone for him to look. Creeper peered at the phone and started walking back towards her.

Eva took every step back he took towards her till hitting against the wall, when he got close he snatched the phone out her ands and pinned her up against the wall. He examined the phone suspiciously, sniffing around till one of his fingers pressed the back button turning it on. When he saw that the whole entire screen was shattered he ha a big grin across his face, Eva watched as he held the phone in his hand and looked her in the eyes.

"Little liar." he sneered then crushed the phone against the wall near her head, Eva gasped when he brought her close enough where their face were inched from each others.

Creeper stared at bright green eyes and saw the fear in them, smiling he licked the side of her face causing Eva to whimper disgust. The taste of her skin nearly had him convulsing all over, Eva felt him pull away and pushed her back on the ground. Creeper watched as she looked up at him with tears forming in her eyes, with a turn of the heel he walked away disappearing into the other room.

Eva sat there watching him leave, when he wasn't to be seen she started letting the tears fall down her face. Her whole body started shaking, pulling her knees close she buried her face and let out all the sobs.

 _Please..someone help me._


	9. Unexplained need

_previously in the last chapter_

 _Eva sat there watching him leave, when he wasn't to be seen she started letting the tears fall down her face. Her whole body started shaking, pulling her knees close she buried her face and let out all the sobs._

 _Please..someone help me_

* * *

It felt like an eternity till Eva finally fond a way to fall asleep, through out the entire time he came back into room she watched in horror as he cut up and did work on the bodies he brought with him, some of them were alive and screaming for bloody murder. She tried to tune out everything as it happened with her hands, when ever she look up at the table he would be looking at her with that sadistic it was all over he would put up the bodies on the wall and put everything else away, what made it even more disgusting that he saved the organs from the bodies and ate them in front of her, Eva thought she's puke at the sight of it.

When kept on eating she tried to picture herself being somewhere else then there, only thinking happy thoughts, good memories from her parents, when they were still alive.

 _I wish you here mom_

* * *

Creeper finished eating his food and went to go check on the little human, when he got there she was asleep finally, her little body curled like a ball. Kneeling down he sniffed her, he could sense that the cuts on her hands were getting infected. For a second he went over to the other end of the room and retrieved a rusted old box he kept for emergencies, coming he brought a lighted candle with him.

Carefully he cut off the dirty bandages and started cleaning off the dry blood from the cuts, the little human winced whenever he poured the disinfecting liquid on her hands. He finished putting on fresh new bandages on her hands then put everything back in the box, Creeper sat there and watched in fascination as she slept. Normally he never found human women applying, back long ago he would keep the ones he picked out alive long enough to please his needs, its been a long time since he's brought one back alive, too long.

Though the reason why wasn't just to please his long built up urges, there was something about this one that he just had to have. Her small frame would what humans would call,adorable maybe, and her features beautiful even. It was hard to explain how to describe her, all he knew that there was something about her that was special and he would never let her go.

Usually Creeper would be asleep by now, but this little human was capturing all of his attention, her smell was becoming an addiction to him. Kneeling on his knees and hands he hovered over her and inhaled her intoxicating scent, he made a deep clicking sound from the back of his throat. The girl moved in her sleep but didn't wake up, moving close he placed his face in the crook of her neck , her skin felt so smooth and soft, almost like a fragile feather.

With a deep impulse he lick all the way up her neck, making a deep clicking groan in the process. The little girl groaned while her bod shuttered in her sleep, Creeper really liked that reaction, he could faintly smell another something forming from her. Taking in another whiff he could smell her arousal, he expected that to happen, human females were so easy to arouse. Before beginning to lick her again a strong scent started coming from her, something that he was familiar with but hasn't smelled in decades.

 _This one is a virgin.._

* * *

Eva felt cold and numb in her sleep, her body was shaking from the lack of clothes protecting her skin. Then suddenly something heavy and warm was placed over her body, with tired eyes Eva opened them to se that the things drench coat was covering her. Looking around she didn't see him anywhere, nothing but a small candle and a opened box with what looked like to have medical supplies in it. Bringing her hands up she saw that there were fresh clean bandages on them, and that the stinging she felt earlier was gone.

 _Why did he...I have to find a way to get out of here_

Placing her head under the coat Eva found herself thinking of the hill and creek till slowly falling back to sleep.


	10. Running

_previously in the last chapter_

 _Why did he...I have to find a way to get out of here_

 _Placing her head under the coat Eva found herself thinking of the hill and creek till slowly falling back to sleep._

* * *

It was around dawn that Eva was woken up, the Creeper snatched his coat off startling her up in the process. Eva sat up and watched as he put it on, their eyes were on each others, it looked like he was preparing to go somewhere. With shaking legs she stood her self up leaned against the wall, her stomach was aching with hunger and what made it worse, she really had to use the restroom.

"Wh..where are you going?" she asked nervously.

The Creeper put on his hat then grabbed the of knifes on the table, his eyes roaming to her then away.

"Hunting.." he said then started to had out, but until she yelled for him to stop.

Eva watched him stop and turn his head to look back, nervously she tried to speak out her words clearly," I..I have to go...pee." she said while turning red with embarrassment.

Creeper couldn't help but smirk at her reaction, setting his bag on the ground he walked over to the other end of the room for something. When he came back he went over and placed a bucket on the floor infront of her, Eva looked down at it then looked up at him with a raised brow.

"Do you expect me to pee in that thing?"she asked, he only gave an amused smirk in return.

Groaning she picked up the bucket and went in the corner, placing it on the floor she was about to squat down till glancing behind to see him still staring at her.

"Um...can you not look at me while I go?' she asked with a hint of annoyance, the Creeper only ignored her request and folded his arms.

Turning around Eva faced him and placed a hand over her lower region while the other pulled the bottom of her underwear out of the way, this was probably the mot embarrassing things she's ever had to do infront of someone.

Creeper listened as the liquid coming from the human started pouring into the bucket, the color in her face had gotten more red then before, the scent of it was a little salty but also good. Eva couldn't believe he was watching her pee,the least he could've done was turn around.

 _Fucking pervert_

Finished Eva stood up and placed the bucket in front of him, she avoided his disgusting smile and walked back to the corner. Creeper stood there watching, her body shaking and starting to lose some color.

"You are hungry." he said causing her to jump from his voice.

Eva looked back at him, her stomach made aloud growl noise before she could respond, it took everything for Creeper not to burst with laughter. Turning around Eva hid her red face from him, she couldn't think of anything else more embarrassing than what just happened.

Creepers foot steps where heading out the again, when he grabbed the bag off the floor he glanced back at the human.

"I'll bring back food." was what he last said before disappearing.

* * *

It felt like hours when he left, Eva was trying to fiddle with the lock on the chain ever since she heard the truck leave. The smack stick she found near was able to fit into the key hole but it was so fucking hard for it t reach the thing to click open, Eva was nearly on the brink of pulling her hair out if this stupid thing didn't work.

On the last attempt she finally hard that wonderful clicking sound, quickly she took off the chain and tossed it away. Jumping up Eva danced with glee, finally she got the fucking thing off. Quickly before getting to excited she started looking for a way out of here, this place or whatever it is was huge.

While roaming around Eva found a huge pile of clothes, there was no harm looking for something wear, she didn't want to run outside looking for help almost naked. Going through the pile she managed to find a long pair of sweat pants, a small pair of running sneakers and a basketball jacket. Zipping up the jacket Eva continued roaming around till finding what looked like a stair way leading up somewhere, steadily she made sure to quietly walk up the steps.

Finally the smell of fresh air filled her lung, that horrible rotting smell was gone. Reaching up the stairs it looked like where she was were in some sort of old church, you could still see some crucifix hanging on the wall. Walking around there was a opened window, quickly she rushed over to look and she nothing but an open field. Jumping out Eva started running, she didn't know where to but it was better then being trapped down in that torture place from hell.


	11. Somewhat safe

_previously in the last chapter_

 _Finally the smell of fresh air filled her lung, that horrible rotting smell was gone. Reaching up the stairs it looked like where she was were in some sort of old church, you could still see some crucifix hanging on the wall. Walking around there was a opened window, quickly she rushed over to look and she nothing but an open field. Jumping out Eva started running, she didn't know where to but it was better then being trapped down in that torture plhe'sace from hell._

* * *

Creeper pulled up behind the old church, the morning hunt didn't turn out like he hoped, only a few farmers and a tourist. Lucky he killed a deer for the human before heading back, he never understood humans and killing animals for food, then again he has no room to talk. When stepping out of the truck and unloading the back something seemed off, in a fit of panic Creeper dropped the wrapped up body and stormed into the church.

He practically flew down the stairs till reaching the room, to his disbelief the little human was gone, rage was starting to form within him. He felt somewhat hurt more than angry, with a deep scream he turned around and flew out of there.

 _I told her stay!_

The Creeper flew out the church window and darted into the sky, from whatever scent from her he picked up she couldn't have gotten that far by foot.

* * *

Eva felt like she was running a marathon, she hasn't stopped for god knows how long and had no fucking idea where she was even going. Taking a breather she slumped down in the tall grass, if she didn't stop she'll probably pass out, its been nearly a day and a half since she ate anything. It felt like her stomach was eating itself, she had to find something to eat and fast.

 _I wonder if he came back and found out I left...shit. that means he's probably looking for me._

Sitting up Eva looked at her surrounds to look for something, to her surprise there was what looked like a farm up ahead. There had to be people there, with a phone and food, without hesitating Eva got up and hauled ass over there. It took her probably three minutes to reach it, catching her breathe Eva looked to see a small wooden box with water dripping from a inground faucet crank. Practically sliding over to it Eva grabbed the crank with one hand and put her head underneath the faucet, water came pour on all over, soaking up the jacket and her hair.

It felt like the water was filling up the ach in her stomach, her thirst was being quenched but she was still so damn hungry. Once done she took up all the courage to go look inside the barn, getting closer to the door it sounded like some one was in there. Peaking in through the creak there was an man, probably in his middle thirties, and a little girl sitting right next to him, that must be his daughter.

* * *

"So here's what you do, put the bucket underneath first, make sure wipe any dirt from your hands."

"And then you squeeze the milk from the cows utters", Millie said pointing to the utters, Frank chuckled and rubbed the top of her head.

"That a girl, see you're learning.", she laughed and tried to push his hands away.

Millie laughed at him till something caught her attention at the door, when Frank noticed her attention somewhere else he turn to look, there was a young girl at the door. She didn't look any older than eighteen and had on some roughed up clothes, the jacket she had on was all soaked. Getting up off the stool Frank went and started walking over, Millie watched him and stood up next to Lulu the cow.

* * *

Eva watched the guy start waling over, he doesn't seem strange or unusual, hopefully he would be able to help her.

"Excuse you miss, but are you lost?" he asked while taking off his hat and rubbing the sweat from his forehead.

She hesitated to speak for a moment, till coming up with something convincing, "Yeah...do you know how it takes to get to Poho county from here." she asked.

The man made a whistle sound and put his hat back on," Well miss, that's about a four hour drive from here, about eight or ten if you walk it.", Eva softly cursed underneath her breathe.

 _How fucking far did that fucking thing take me, this is not good_

"Mind if I ask how you got so far out here?", the man asked getting her attention back.

She said to tell him, tell him what happed and that what she saw underneath some old church. But what if he thought she was insane, some crazy girl hyped up on pixie sticks, there's only one thing to then, lie.

"M..My car broke down a few miles down, I forgot my phone at home and thought to try finding help" she said, looking past him she could see the little girl staring at her.

Frank looked at her for a moment, thinking of what to do, sighing he went to turn and look at Millie.

"Millie go bring her inside to mama, have her help get some clean clothes. When I'm done and come inside we'll see what I can do." he said

Eva felt like a great prayer has been answered, smiling like a goofball she went over to follow the little girl named Millie. She followed behind till the got the back door of some small house, once inside they stopped in the kitchen where some woman was washing dishes.

"Hey Millie, who's your new friend." she asked with a kind smile.

'Her car broke down, daddy said to bring her inside and ask for you to help get her clean clothes." Millie said, the woman looked at her then at Eva.

"Oh dear, come with me and we'll get you all cleaned up." she said while gesturing for Eva to follow.

The woman brought her to the bathroom and started up the bath for her, Eva waited there patiently as she went out and came back with some clean clothes. When she finished turning off the bath she told Eva to get freshened up and then come back to the kitchen for some lunch, and with that left and shut the door, leaving Eva alone.

* * *

The warm water was steaming up the bathroom, Eva played with the water sliding down her knees, finally she was starting to feel clean and rid of the smell of rotting death. Everything that had happened yesterday didn't seem real, like it was all just a bad dream, maybe that's what it all was. Some part of her wanted to really believe that, but there was no way she could explain what happened to Troy, Sarah and them, they're all dead.

 _What did he do with their bodies...was it them from last night the ones screaming._

A knock came from the door, almost scaring the hell out of her, when it knocked again a small voice came from the other end, it was the little girl.

"Miss are you almost done?" she asked, Eva took a second to respond "I was just getting out"

Unplugging the drain Eva stepped of the tub and started drying off, the lady gave her some new sweat pants a nice clean shirt just her size, once finished she dried off her hair. Eva started heading back towards the kitchen while rubbing the towel on her head, Millie and her mom were cooking up something it seems, what ever it was the smell was making her mouth water.

Millie saw Eva and called her over to the table, smiling she went over and sat at the end. "Thank you for the clothes ma'am" she thanked.

"Oh please it was nothing, and call me Margaret"

Millie started telling Eva that they live in the city and that they come here every week to help tend to their grandparents farm, if she had to guess her age Eva would say Millie was around ten or eleven.

"Eva, what brings you so far away from home?" Margaret asked, Eva had to think something up quick.

"Well I thought that a drive out in the country would be a nice change of things, Poho gets pretty boring after a while"she said.

"Once Frank finishes working in the barn and we all eat lunch maybe he could give you a ride back home. Your parents must be worried sick about you" she said, Eva felt her heart start to sink.

"Yeah...they probably are." she lied, she knew damn well Rick was made as hell she didn't come back home, lord knows what'll happen to her when she comes back.

* * *

Creeper could sense he was getting close to her scent, it was getting stronger with every second. There's no telling what'll happen once he finds her, killing wasn't what was on his mind, but some idea of what to do made him chuckle darkly.

 _She's going to learn how to obey me_


	12. No more running (CH 4)

_previously in the last chapter_

 _Creeper could sense he was getting close to her scent, it was getting stronger with every second. There's no telling what'll happen once he finds her, killing wasn't what was on his mind, but some idea of what to do made him chuckle darkly._

 _She's going to learn how to obey me_

* * *

Eva savoured every bit off her food, this was probably the best food she's ever eaten, and that's considering Rick can't cook to save his own ass. Plus the smell beats that awful odor that thing was eating, just thinking about it nearly made her upchuck. Margaret and Frank were talking but she wasn't paying attention to what they were saying, Millie took another scoop of vegetables and put it on her plate.

"So Eva , I got good news and bad for you." , Frank said catching her attention.

"The good news is that I'll be able to take you back home, but the bad news it won't be till tomorrow. The truck has two flats and it'll take me all night to switch and put new ones on", Eva just shook her head in response and continued on eating.

That was probably one of a good things she's heard all day, the only thing is she can't leave any sooner. But she was probably long gone from that freak, there was no way he would be able to find her, could he?

Once everyone was done Frank headed back out towards the garage, Millie put all the extra food into containers and then the fridge, Eva brought it upon herself to help Margaret with the dishes.

"Oh Eva you don't have to do that.", she said.

"I think it would be rude to not help out since you and your husband are showing me such great hospitality." Eva insisted, then started filling up the sink with water and dish soap.

Margaret let her do that and decided to grab out the tub of ice cream and three bowls, Millie made a goofy smile and eyed the ice cream like it was her soul mate. Eva couldn't help but laugh, she couldn't help but remind herself a lot like Millie when she was her age. Margaret reminded a lot like her own mom, she was always a kind and gentle person, even in tough situations she always brought the good side in it all. What would her life be like is that night didn't happen, Rick wouldn't be any part of her life that's for sure, but how would she be. Would Eva be happy all the time, have lots of friends and maybe a boyfriend of he own.

Sometimes Eva wished she'd wake up one morning and what had happened was all but a long bad nightmare, but every time she woke up it was nothing but hell. In some way she envys Millie, she has no idea what it's like to be alone, to have to look after and tell yourself that things will get better. That you think everything is great and nothing awful would ever happen, but then one night someone breaks into your house and tries to steal your dads Tv.

 _All because of a fucking Tv_

When Eva was done with the dishes Millie handed hera bowl of ice cream, its been awhile since she actually had ice cream, Eva was always a light eater and hardly ate sweets growing up. The cold feeling of the it melting in her mouth tickled a bit, smiling Eva ate away till the bowl was empty.

Roaming around the living Eva went to look at the pictures sitting on the fireplace mantel, there was one a couple sitting on a front porch.

" Those are my grandparents when they were younger." Millie said coming up beside her.

"Your grandma was really pretty." Eva complimented, Millie smiled then her face sadden.

"They died last year, after we left from visiting.", Eva looked at her then placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I know how you feel... believe me." she said.

* * *

Margaret showed Eva the spare room she'd be sleeping in, it's small but cozy. Millie was in the room right next to hers while her parents were right across from them.

"Frank is still working on the truck, honestly that man will be in that garage till the crack of dawn if I let him", Eva couldn't help but smile at that.

Going into the closet Margaret pulled out two big blankets and set them on the bed, 'It gets chilly during the night so just a little extra warmth will do you good." she said with a smile.

"Thank you again, you and your husband are good people." Eva said then went over to give her a hug.

Margaret was taken back by this but gave her a hug in return," It's no problem sweetie, just because things in the world aren't right doesn't mean there still ingood people around." she said.

 _I wish that were true_

* * *

Eva laid in the bed facing the ceiling, the plastic stars stuck on there glowed green, the looked like green star fish. Today was actually a very pleasant day, besides front the fact of escaping a lunatics torture lair and running almost twelve miles. But it was all worth it, she ran into good people who were actually kind to her and didn't make her feel useless. If only Rick was like that, somewhere in the beginning he was a decent man, but that changed that out no where. Maybe he was a good man sometime in his life, but it's hard to tell through all that shitty mess.

Turning to her side Eva was startled by a figure in front of the bed, gasping she shot up and turned on the lamp on the night stand. Relieved to only it was Millie, she was torn between laughing or yelling at the little sneak.

"Sorry, I can't sleep" she said, Eva sighed then move over for her.

Climbing into bed Millie shut off the lamp and looked up at the ceiling, Eva decided to do the same thing. They laid their in silence, just staring at the plastic glow stars. It was strange having a little kid laying with her, Eva never had any siblings so she doesn't know what it's like to be near kids.

"This used to be my dads room, when he was younger. Grandpa said he used to be obsessed with space and being a astronaut." Millie said while not looking to her.

Eva giggled for a moment then nudge her a little, "When I was little my dad used to dress up as a dinosaur and let me chase him around the back yard." she said.

Millie looked at her with a curious look," Why'd he do that?", 'Cause I wanted to be a dinosaur hunter.", they both started laughing.

Eva looked at her then smiled, "You're lucky to have your parents, they really love you." Millie looked confused when she said that.

"My parents died when I was your age, someone broke into our and killed them for a stupid reason.", Eva said then stared up at the ceiling.

Millie stared at her for a moment then turned over on her side to put an arm around her, Eva looked down at her head.

"I'm sorry", hesitantly Eva brought her hand on Millies head and patted it, tears began to form in her eyes.

It's been along time since anyone made her feel this way, it felt good, if only it could be like this all the time.

* * *

Frank was almost finished putting on the last tire, it was a bitch taking off the two flat ones and putting the first new one on. But nothing like a little hard work to get a good sweat working, Margaret came out a minute ago to check if he was alright and brought him some cold water, she was a great wife to him an he was a lucky man.

Twisting on the last bolt Frank let out a laugh of victory, finally finished with this crap, wiping off the dirt from his hands Frank cranked the lever down lowering the truck. Before he could pull it out from underneath a loud thud came from the roof of the garage, stopping he stood and still to listen. The thud came again and this time like a pair of feet, quickly he reached for his shot gun onto of the work station table and ran out the open garage door. When he turned to look up at the roof there was nothing there, now that was very strange, he could've sworn something was up there.

Before he could think of going back the garage, a loud noise came from the barn, it sounded like the cow. Quickly Frank ran over there, unlocking the barn door he loaded his shot gun before stepping inside. Looking around he didn't see anyone there, all the horses were naying, something seemed to have startled them. Looking around he went to check Lulu's pin, but her gate was open and empty.

"Lulu, where are you girl." he called out. he could hear something on the other end of the room, quietly walking over he saw the light in the middle of the room reflect something on the floor.

When getting closer he was startled to see it was blood, it was flowing towards his shoe, quickly he pulled out his small flash light and turned it on. What he faced the light towards ahead Frank practically threw up his dinner, Lulu's body was slashed right open in the middle and all of her insides were pulled out.

"Oh mother of god!" he exclaimed then stepped back.

Suddenly the alarm on the truck turned on, startling him in the process, rushing Frank ran out back towards the garage. When he saw what happened he started to freak out, the front hood of the car was cut open and all the wires to the battery and everything else was cut, and all of the tires were slashed.

Panicking he almost tripped and ran inside the house, when he got in there Margaret and both of the girls were downstairs already.

"Frank what's going on with the truck?" Margaret asked, she got worried when she saw the shot gun in his hands.

"Someone's out there, I heard something on the garage roof then over at the barn.." Frank started rambling on not making sense. Margaret pulled him to the side and tried to calm him down, Eva held Millie close to her.

"Somebody gut Lulu." he whispered, Margaret covered her mouth in shock.

"And now the Truck is jacked and all the tires are slashed.", Frank said while checking through the blinds to see if anything is out there.

Margaret tried asking him what was possible happening while Eva was trying not to panic, there couldn't possibly way of him finding her here. And if he did, what the hell could she do, she pretty much put Millie and her parents in harms way. Before Frank could give some sort of explanation ever went out, the lights, ac, even all the power outside the barn.

"Take the girls upstairs and lock the door Margaret." Frank said, Millie tried going over to him but Eva held onto her.

"Daddy what's going on?", she sounded terrified, Margaret tried to calm her down but a the front door started banging causing all three of them to scream.

Millie started crying while her dad put all his weight against the door, Eva pulled her up the stairs while Margaret tried helping Frank against the door, but he pushed her away and yelled to go up with the girls , and that the pistol was underneath the mattress. Quickly all three of them ran up stairs, when reaching the hallway the sound of th door breaking down echoed the house, Eva could Frank yelling and shot guns being fired. Millie tried getting out of her grip to go back down stairs but her mom pulled both her and Eva into her room.

Eva watched as Margaret pushed off the bed mattress and retrieve the pistol, checking to see if it was loaded. They could still hear the shot gun being fired and Frank yelling, Millie covered her ears tightly to sound out the noise. Before either Eva or Margaret could say anything the sounds of the shot gun stopped, so did Franks yelling, it was silent downstairs.

Quietly Margaret went to the door and looked down the hallway, "Frank...honey", there was no response.

Both Millie and Eva watched this till they heard what sounded like groaning coming from down stairs, it sounded like Frank. Margaret gasped then loaded the pistol, Eva knew she was going down there, but so badly she wanted to tell her not to go.

"Mom please don't go out there please please."Millie began crying again and tried pulling her mom back in.

"When I leave this room lock the door and don't open it, no matter what you hear." she said pointing to Eva, she shook her head while pulling Millie away.

With a shaky sigh Margaret walked out of the room and into the hallway, quickly Eva shut and locked the door, putting all of her weight against it for precaution. She could hear her walking down the step and calling out to Frank. She prayed to god that everything was alright, Millie was still standing there holding her hand together and sniffling.

The sound of gun shots scared both of them, Eva stepped back from the door and brought Millie close to her away as possible. Her heart was racing like crazy, she had to keep calm or the panic attack will happen. Millie tried covering up her mouth from crying, the shots kept going till suddenly it stopped. It fell silent, like literally stopped and the only noises were making was both of their breathing.

"What happened Eva what happened?" Millie whispered while crying, Eva grabbed her shoulders and made eye contact.

"I don't know, but I need you to stay calm and get through this ok?" she asked, Millie began shaking her head till a look bang from the door.

Eva ran over to the door and pushed it shut while Millie screamed and covered her ears, the banging got more intense and almost Eva fell back. When the door banged again an arm came in, Eva screamed and put her weight against it. She could hear who ever it was struggling on the other side, but then started having trouble when the door began pushing her back. Quickly Eva looked around to the dresser, she looked at Millie and yelled.

"Push the dresser over here, hurry!"

Millie knocked everything off the dresser and pushed it towards the door, it was heavy but hopefully it will hold. Eva pulled the end of it towards her then helped push it against the door. She could see Millie tried with all her strength to hold the dresser against the door, it kept moving when the door banged and banged. Finally it stopped out of no where, the both looked at each other.

Slowly Eva climbed on top of the dresser and put her ear against the door, it was silent on the other side, he must've left. But something didn't feel right in her gut, why didn't they hear Margaret or Frank downstairs.

"Is he gone...did he leave?" Millie whispered.

Eva began to answer till suddenly the glass window shattered behind them, both of them screamed and tried to push the dresser away from the door. Millie tried desperately to pull it when something grabbed at the back of her hair, she screamed when it dragged her back. Eva felt Millie pull at her arm and looked back to see Millie screaming and cry for her help. When she tried to pull her back a hand grabbed at her neck and held her in the air, its grip was tightening causing her to gasp for air.

All the color was drained from her face when she saw it was him, the look in his eyes made a her entire body tense. Millie was kicking and crying for him to let go, snarling he tossed Eva away, making her land on top of the dresser, she hit her head pretty hard.

Millie begged and scream for her to help, but then the screams turn into cries of agony when she felt something slicing down her neck.

"Stop!", Eva saw him froze then glared at her, Millie was whimpering while her neck bleed.

"Let her go..please. Let her go and I'll go with you." she said, the expression in his face change but the grip on Millies hair stayed.

Eva knew what she had to do for him to stop, even if it meant putting her life on the line.

"I won't run, I won't fight. Take me and I'll do whatever you want. I promise. But please let her go...please." she begged while putting her hands out.

Millie felt him pull the knife away from her neck, Eva watched as he pushed Millie away from him making her fall on the ground wincing. She didn't have time to react to her when he grabbed at her face made her look at him, he growled at her and stared right in her eyes. She was gasping when he began pulling her away from the dresser and towards the window.

Millie watched this happen and tried to get up and stop them, Eva looked back and told her to stay away, but before she could say anything else they were already out the window. She could hear Millie screaming for her, it felt her entire heart was shattered to pieces. Everything that happened was all her fault, there wasn't a doubt that she knew what he did to Frank and Margaret, now she's going to have to live with the guilt of the deaths of a little girls parents.

 _Millie please forgive me._


	13. Painful lesson

_previously in the last chapter_

 _She could hear Millie screaming for her, it felt her entire heart was shattered to pieces. Everything that happened was all her fault, there wasn't a doubt that she knew what he did to Frank and Margaret, now she's going to have to live with the guilt of the deaths of a little girls parents._

 _Millie please forgive me._

* * *

Everything was dark for a moment, she could hear everything but was blinded. It sounded like they landed and were walking downward, when they came to a complete stop she was pushed harshly to the floor. Grunting Eva looked back up to him sneering at her, she could give a damn how he felt right now, she was fuming with all kinds of emotions right now.

"Are you happy now?" she gritted out, he only huffed in response.

Rising up she went over to push him, that caught him by surprise but didn't do much, it was like a soft push to him.

"You don't give two shits of what you just put that girl through. You took away everything from her!" she yelled then pushed him again, he pushed back causing her to stumble away from him.

They glared at each other for a second till she looked away, tears were coming down her face.

"She's only a child...and you took away the two people that cared about her. That risked their lives to protect not only her but me!", She screamed then used all her strength to flip over the table. He snarled at her but she glared back at him, "Fuck your table, you could care less about any one else but your own damn self!" she yelled then stormed to the other end of the room.

It was quiet for a moment, Eva stared at the wall with hot tears streaming down her cheeks it was that a rough voice caught her attention.

"What?" she sneered, she turned back to see him toss down a dead deer near her feet, looking up she saw him glaring t her with those eyes.

"Food" he growled then walked back to pick up the table into place.

* * *

Eva stared at the deer corpse, it was silent for the past few minutes, she could hear him doing something in the other end of the room but she could care less. The tears hasn't stop coming, the look on Millies face still replayed in her head. That poor girl, words can't describe what she must be going through right now, just the thought of what she had to see down stairs made Eva tremble.

Her attention was caught when he came back and walked up to her, her whole body tensed when he stopped in front of her. He didn't say anything but stared dow at her, she turned to face the other way.

'Leave me alone." she said, then shrieked when he yanked her up by the arm and started walking towards another end to a room.

When they got in he shoved her in, Eva landed on something soft and plushie, looking down she saw it was a mattress. Getting up she looked around, it seemed to be this was where he slept, then suddenly Eva put two and two together.

 _Does me expect me to_

Turning around she tried to run past him but he caught the end of her wrist and twist her arm back, it hurt like hell and she tried hard not to pull away in fear of breaking it. He grabbed a fist full of her hair and tiled her head back, Eva tried not to cry when he started licking her neck u the side of her face.

 _Ew ew ew ew fucking gross_

He repeated it again then used his other hand to roam down her body, the way it felt made Eva shiver in resentment, it was till his hand started going down the sweats that she panicked.

"Mine" was what he growled in her ear till a hard smack went across his face.

Eva managed to pull away and press against the wall, when she looked at him he didn't look at all pleased with what he did. When he reached and grabbed the front of her shirt Eva tried to apologize, but it didn't help when the shirt ripped and made her fall on the mattress. When she tried to get back up he put all of his weight on top and held both her hands above her head. Eva screamed and kicked her legs for him to get off, it was till she felt something at the top of her thighs that she began to cry.

"No please don't please anything but that!" she pleaded while shaking her head.

It was when he gripped the end of her chin that she stopped, her eyes were looking back at his in fear now. He didn't do anything else but whisper something to her, she didn't understand what it was till he said it again.

"Girl...", when he said that a sadistic smile spread across his face, it was when she caught what that meant her heart stopped.

 _He means Millie..._

If she didn't let him do this he'd go back after Millie, it was a real shitty move but there was no way of fighting him. Trembling she stopped struggling and looked away from him, the sound of his laugh made her skin crawl. She felt him release her hands and go to her shirt, tearing whatever was left off. Crying Eva tried to close her eyes and think of something else, being somewhere other than here, but when be began tearing the sweat pants off she started whimpering. This was not how she wanted to lose her innocence, not like this, and not by him.

* * *

Creeper watched as the little human withered and cried underneath him, it brought satisfaction to him, this will teach her to never disobey him. When he finished he just stared, her bare skin looked so smooth and creamy. Slowly let roamed claw up her down then in between her breasts, she squirmed a bit then stopped when he growled in warning. The smell of fear was coming off her, he inhaled deeply with a satisfied groan, but it wasn't the smell he wanted.

Getting off he sat and kneeled at the end of her legs, she sat up to see what he was doing till he forcefully her pushed back down and spread her legs open. Eva tried to push her them close but the pain from his nails digging into her thighs made her stop, whimpering she laid there just wishing for him to get it over with. But when feeling his head go between her legs Eva frantically pushed her hands on his head to stop, it only caused him to pull her legs more apart and started inhaling against her sensitive area.

The weird sensation shivered through Evas body, desperately she tried to think of something else to make it stop, this felt ever so disgusting and embarrassing but the natural reaction in her body betrayed her. She felt him felt him smelling her and make some sort of deep clicking sounds, he must've really enjoyed how she smelled, her face heated up in embarrassment.

 _Stop it stop it stop it_

The sudden feeling of something slicking between her folds startled Eva, her body jolted in reaction to it. Desperately trying to squeeze her legs closed again, it only made him go further and push his tongue deeper, Eva cried out , she felt ashamed from the pleasurable sensation pooling in her stomach. Covering her mouth she held back the moans , the feelings of his actions became more vigorous and intense. Deep in her groin something was happening, scared Eva pushed against his head ,there was now way she could do that.

"Stop it ..please stop!", she cried , shamefully her back arched up while her whole body convulsed from the unwanted orgasm.

He pulled away while some of her juice dripped from his lips, groaning he licked at his lips and teeth to catch every drop. Eva covered her eyes with her arms to not look at him, the embarrassment was too much for her to bear, the sound of his sucking and groaning made her feel even worse. Snarling he snatched Eva up and turned her on her stomach, panicking Eva tried crawling away but felt his hand pinned down on her back.

Crying Eva begged him to stop, the feeling of him shifting between her leg made her realize the horror what's going to happen. Desperately she fought with everything to squeeze her legs together, but his strength was greater than hers and easily pried them open roughly. Eva cried and prayed for god for help, but when the sharp pain started between her legs she started begging.

"No. stop it...please take it out." she cried but nearly lost will to scream when he gripped at her shoulders and ram the rest of himself inside.

 _oh my god...he wasn't even all the way in_

He snarled with he felt the tightness from inside her, the scent of her virgin blood filled the air and he smiled in satisfaction. Desperately she tried to crawl away but he'd only thrust harder and push her down more into the mattress, her cries filled the room and tears streak down her face. It' been along time since he had a virgin, usually he'd slowly kill them before ravishing their bodies, but this one he wanted to keep alive for sure, her cries and struggle only make him even more aroused.

Eva clawed and muffled her screaming into the bed, the pain was unbearable to handle, even if he did loosened her up a little the size of him practically tore her apart. He wasn't gentle or sincere to her pain, the sounds of him snarling and grunting filled her ears, whenever the feeling of his tongue slid down her neck and back she shivered in disgust. When the sudden feeling of his pace started quicken and his breathing picked up she knew what was happening, he was close, crying Eva began thrashing and tried to pull herself away from him.

'Please , anything but that. pull out please pull out!" she pleaded franticly, her cries were ignored when he took one last thrust and dug his claws into her shoulders.

She screamed from the pain and from the feeling of him emptying himself inside her, growling her released all the pent up pleasure and leaned against her back to catch his breathing. Eva silently cried into the bed at the warm feeling slipping down her thighs, there was no way of trying to tell herself this was all a bad dream, this guy or whatever he is just raped her. Shaking Eva felt him pull out then kneel over her again, she prayed that he wasn't going to do it again. Gasping she felt him yanked and pull her head back off the bed, his face was close to hers, sniffing her he snarled and pressed his lips to her ear.

" _Mine"_ was what he snarled before pushing her back and getting off the bed.

Eva heard him walk out and go into the other part of the lair, she laid there paralyzed from what just happened, no matter how hard she tried she couldn't move or cry. It felt like al the strength and will power she had died at that moment, the only thing she could do was lay there and wait till she slipped into darkness.

 _God...why have you put me through so much hell..._


	14. The only hope (CH 5)

_previously in the last chapter_

" _Mine" was what he snarled before pushing her back and getting off the bed._

 _Eva heard him walk out and go into the other part of the lair, she laid there paralyzed from what just happened, no matter how hard she tried she couldn't move or cry. It felt like al the strength and will power she had died at that moment, the only thing she could do was lay there and wait till she slipped into darkness._

 _God...why have you put me through so much hell..._

* * *

It was morning when she finally heard him leave again, he hasn't came back to the room or say anything to her since earlier that night. Eva didn't bother to come out either, to afraid of what'll happen if she moved or do anything to piss him off even more. Curled up she stared at the wall away from the doorway, her eyes stinging from all the tears and the pain still aching all over her body. The wound from where he dug his claws into her shoulder was still bleeding and there were some sore areas where gripped and scratched at, she'd tried not to move as much because the sting from between her legs would hurt whenever she did.

However gently as possible Eva managed to get out what was left of _him_ out of her, it felt disgusting and painful in the process. Her body was naked and cold, but she did the best possible to keep warm, even though he was gone she was terrified to do anything. What if he never even left and is just waiting for her to try and walk around, from how horrible her legs feel that might be hard to do for a while.

Eva has gone through a lot of horrible things throughout her life, but this really take the cherry on the cake, facing Rick would've been a lot better than what that monster put her through. Hugging herself tighter Eva sobbed out whatever tears she had left, everything that happened to Troy, Sarah and Millies parents was her to blame, if she hadn't been in a damn hurry to get home she's never have ran into him in the first place. Frank and Margaret didn't deserve to die because of her, she was just some stupid girl putting their daughter and theirs lives at risk.

 _I'm so sorry everyone, I'm sorry_

Eva rubbed at her eyes when a ringing sound caught her ears, quietly she listened till the ringing started again. It sounded like it was coming from outside the room, turning her head around she saw a small light flashing on the floor of the other room.

 _A cell phone!_

Quickly Eva turned over to sit up but stopped when the pain below her struck all over, taking deep breathes she slowly stood herself up. The pain was awful but Eva sucked up through it and took small steps out the door, the room was dark but she could she where the light was flashing from. It was coming from underneath the table, groaning in pain Eva started kneeling down underneath to reach for it, but the sudden sharp pain made her fall over and land on her side. Gasping in pain Eva pressed her hand on the wound of her shoulder to make it stop, it hurt so bad she'll probably need to stitch it up.

Groaning she reached and grabbed the phone off the ground, Eva thought this was some way of God response to her prayers. No time to waste she started going through the phone screen, the contact lift were of names she didn't recognize, till finally there were a few names that were familiar. Troy, Brant, Kyle and a few girls from her calculus class, why were names from her school in this phone. Thinking of a possible assumption Eva exited out and went to the gallery icon, clicking on it a bunch of pictures of the cheerleading squad Troy came up, scrolling down she saw a bunch of other pictures of nothing but Sarah and her friends.

 _This is Sarahs phone!_

A dark chill came up Evas back, so that night she heard screaming coming from here it was actually Sarah. Frantically she started dialing up the first phone number she could think off, pressing the call button Eva watched the screen go black, impatiently waiting till it came back on and showed the call getting a connection. It ringed once, twice, then a third time till the other picked up.

" _Hello?"_

'Oh my god Stacy please don't hang up it's me Eva!" she screamed, her hands were shaking as she held the phone to her face.

 _'Eva what's going on, what's Rick doing to out?!"_ Stacy said sounded really worried.

"It's not Rick, someone kidnapped me and is keeping me somewhere." she cried , her breathing was fogging up the screen on the phone.

 _"Oh God sweetie where are you, are you hurt?_ ", Eva tried not to get tears on the phone as they fell from her chin.

"No , no I'm. Please Stacy help me before he comes back.", she pleaded while trying to listen out to hear his truck.

 _"OK ok honey , just remain calm and I'll help you get through this. Stay on the line with me and don't hang up I'm calling the police."_ ,Stacy said, Eva could hear random buttons being pushed on the other end of the phone.

There was a loud ringing echoing from the phone so she had to cover the ear part from making to much noise, afraid she listened out to hear if anything was coming, to her relief it was quiet.

" _911, what's your emergency?"_

" _Yes please there is a young girl in trouble and she need help like right now."_ Stacy said, Eva could hear the conversation on her end.

 _"Calm down ma'am who is in trouble_?"

 _"A girl her name is Eva I know her, she's been kidnapped and is danger."_

 _"Did this girl call you for help?"_

" _Yes yes, she's on the other line with me, please send help for her I'm begging you."_ Stacy pleaded, " _Put me on the line with her and we'll whatever we can ma'am_."

Evas heart began to quickened when she heard the dispatcher say that, she heard a button being pressed on the other end then her voice.

" _Eva Sweete are you still there?"_ She called out.

"Yes Stacy I'm here I'm here." she whimpered, there was nothing like hearing her voice again.

 _"Ok sweetie I'm gonna switch you over to the dispatcher, she's going have you on the line with her and we'll find you_.", Stacy said.

Crying with joy she heard buttons being pressed on Stacys end then another persons voice, "Hello am I speaking to Eva."

"Yes Yes it's me, please you have to help me before he comes back!" Eva cried .

" _Hon I need to take a deep breathe for me, now who's he, is he the one you abducted you?"_

"Yes..yes I don't know where I am. This man or whatever he is crazy, he killed six people from my school and two innocent people on a farm." she said while trying not to mix up her words.

 _"Alright Eva, do you know where exactly where you are?"_

Eva looked around," I don't know some sort of basement but its underneath some abandoned church." she said.

" _Alright Eva I'm going to see if I can find your gps location but I need you to stay on the line with me ok?"_

"Ok ok." Eva cried, she held the phone against he chest in joy, finally she was go"ing to be saved.

But then a terrifying noise started coming up from outside, panicking she could hear was sounded like the truck door open and slam shut.

 _oh my go oh y god he's back_

 _"_ Hurry hurry please he's back." Eva softly screamed to the phone.

 _"Who's back is he outside?"_

"Yes yes, please he's coming inside."Eva cried, she could hear him shutting another door of the truck and walking in the church above her.

" _Alright hon I need you stay on the line and be strong can you do that for me.?"_

 _"_ Yes I'll try" she whispered, when the sound of foot steps came from the stairs on the other end she quickly rushed over back into the room, her legs hurt when laying back on the bed.

"He's in here he's inside the basement." Eva whispered, every hair on her body stood up.

" _Ok I need you to hide the phone where and keep me on hold hurry and do that now."_

Quickly Eva put her on hold and tucked the phone underneath the end of the mattress against the wall, when his footsteps drew closer she curled up back into a ball and stayed perfectly quiet.

* * *

Creeper dragged the sack of bodies and laid them on the floor near the table, everything seemed quiet, almost too quiet for his liking. Walking he went over to find the little human curled up on the bed still, he could smell that she was awake from the fear coming off her. Going over he stopped at the end of the bed and stared down at her, he could tell her body was trembling, with a light nudge he turned her up to look at him.

Her eyes were wide when she looked at him, smiling he kneeled down and licked the side of her face. Her cheeks tasted salty from all the tears, the sound from her not trying make any noise made him smile. Grabbing her arm he began to pull her up when she started to moan in pain, her hand went to between her legs. There were still the stain of blood smeared on her inner thighs, sniffing he could smell a bit more of her blood.

 _I may have been too rough on her._

Gently he let go of her arm and headed back out the room, he torn off whatever clean part of the shirt was on the dead body and pulled out a bottled water from one of the bags in the pile. When he got back she was sitting up but against the wall away from him, huffing he walked over and sat on the end of the bed he tugged at her leg for her to come closer but she refused. With a sneer he tugged harder, pulling her all the way close to him, her face contorted with pain. Getting her attention he spread her legs apart and kept them still with his own, watching her eyes follow his hands he took off the bottle cap and poured the water all over her legs, chest and down below.

Soaking up the cloth as well he began wiping off the blood from her thighs, she winced in pain but didn't try to stop him, he went from there to her chest then the wound on her shoulder. She cried out in pain and asked him not to touch it, huffing he went again but gentler this time. He felt he grip at the sleeve of his jacket and took a deep breath, the action caused him to groan in the back of his throat. The sudden image of what happened last night came to his mind, the way she felt underneath him and how she begged and screamed cause him to bring the cloth in between her legs and start rubbing.

Eva winced in pain and pushed his hand away, it was still tender there and it hurt just touching it. When she did that he started bringing his hand closer to it again and press his weight over her.

"Wait please ..I'm still hurting." She pleaded then tried pushing him off, this only made him irritated and pin her down.

She cried and begged him to stop but he shoved the wet cloth in her mouth, the blood mixed with the water nearly made her gag, whimpering she tried to squirm underneath him. If he tried doing it again she might bleed from the rough friction, Eva didn't want to go through the pain again. Thinking of something fast she painfully brought her knee up to his crotch, he groaned in pain and loosened his grip on her, quickly she pushed him off and grabbed the phone. Eva rushed out of there for her life, and tried to look back, quickly she turned on the phone and pressed it her ear.

"Hello ma'am are you still there?!" she screamed, running up the stairs she could see the day sky shinning through the church.

 _"Yes I'm here, you're location is almost coming up just hang in there."_

Eva was almost out the church door when the back of her ankle was caught and cause her to fall, the phone flew out of her hand and landed on the ground outside the door.

"No no let go of me!" she screamed while looking back to kick at him, the sudden twist of her whole right leg cause her to scream in agony.

* * *

Smiling Creeper watched as the human reached to hold her twisted leg still while tears fell from her eyes, then a noise caught his attention, looking up he could see a cell phone on the ground. Snarling he ran over and stomped on it repeatedly, he did this till it was nothing but broken pieces. Looking down he glared down at the human, her face showed how terrified she was. With a hard grab he pulled hair and picked her up, her crying only made him angry.

"I'm sorry , I promise I'll behave."she cried , then stopped when he brought her face to his.

" _You will" ,_ he warned then hit the back of her head knocking her out cold


	15. Strange reaction

_previously in the last chapter_

 _Smiling Creeper watched as the human reached to hold her twisted leg still while tears fell from her eyes, then a noise caught his attention, looking up he could see a cell phone on the ground. Snarling he ran over and stomped on it repeatedly, he did this till it was nothing but broken pieces. Looking down he glared down at the human, her face showed how terrified she was. With a hard grab he pulled hair and picked her up, her crying only made him angry._

 _"I'm sorry , I promise I'll behave."she cried , then stopped when he brought her face to his._

" _You will" , he warned then hit the back of her head knocking her out cold_

* * *

Two days have passed or that's what Eva thinks, her ankle was chained back to the wall ,plus her right leg had a piece of wood tied to help straighten it out. He hasn't touched or spoke a word to her, only brought her food and made sure the leg was properly heal. It was obvious he was still angry with what happened, the cops never showed up so that was a complete let down for her. If there was any way of getting out of here, she'd have to earn his trust first.

It was silent throughout the room, Eva sat in the corner watching him work on the dead body on the table, every few seconds he'd stop and take a break. The feeling of stomach pain was starting to form, Eva really had to use the restroom but she's held it in afraid of asking him. But with each time passing the cramps got worse, if she didn't go right now there would be a embarrassing accident on this floor.

"Ex..Excuse me.." she called out almost sounding soft.

He glared at her and stopped stitching, Eva swallowed the lump in her throat and looked at the bucket over where he was.

"I really have to go..." she said shyly, he sneered and went back to whatever he was doing.

The cramps were hurting more and she winced in pain, "Please...I can't hold it anymore." she pleaded.

Groaning he got off his stool and went to go grab the bucket, she watched him purposely drop the buck right between her legs, looking up she saw him staring at her with those eyes. When she didn't do anything he huffed and pointed to the bucket, but noticed the color in her face changed to red.

"I..can't get up with this on my leg.." she said referring to the wood tied to her leg.

Irritated he picked up Eva up causing her yelp, carefully he held her over the bucket. Eva felt all the heat rise to her head, having him do this was humiliating. Focusing she tried to visualize hat she's sitting on a actual toilet, it took a minute till the pee came out, the tender feeling didn't hurt anymore for her. After she was done he set her back down and went to go sit back on his stool, but her voice caught his attention.

"I'm sorry...for the other day." she said while looking at the floor.

He looked at her for a second before turning his stool around to face her, Eva and him stared at each other for what seemed like more than five minutes. It was then he finally broke the silence by pointing between her legs.

"Hurting?", he asked, Eva couldn't help the blush rising to her cheeks.

"N..no . I'm fine." she said nervously, he hummed in response.

Now that she's got a good look at him, he was nothing like he's ever seen. He resembled somewhat of a man but had feature that would look like a bat, his skin was shiny and tough looking. But he was a little scary whenever he got mad, his eyes would look deadly and full of rage.

"Why do you kill people?..."she asked without thinking, he took a second before responding.

"Human wouldn't understand..." he groaned, Eva looked at him then thought of another question.

"Do you kill for food?", the reply she got was a smirk from him, it gave her goosebumps

The idea of him one day deciding to kill and eat her came up in mind, then Evas attention was brought back when he scooted closer, she flinched a bit but didn't move when he stopped and did nothing.

"No kill you.." he said, that gave her a sense of relief.

"Then..what am I to you?..." she asked, he started chuckling darkly.

"Pet." he said then licked his lips seductively.

Eva grimaced at him, what he was insinuating that she was nothing than his personal play thing. Uncomfortable Eva covered up her bare chest and pressed her thighs together to hide herself, the way he was starting to stare caused an uneasy feeling to form. He didn't give her anything to cover up her naked form after what happened, so she's had to curl up to so that he wouldn't gawk at her. Everything that happened that night still brought some mental pain back, but somewhere deep down she'd find herself feeling tingly from below thinking about it.

"I didn't like it at all..." she stated while avoiding his gaze.

She heard him get off the stool and stepped over to her, when she turned her head he was kneeling in front of her. His eyes roamed up and down till stopping to the top of her thighs, Eva felt herself become bashful and moved her hand down to cover it. Apparently he wasn't discreet when invading someone's personal space, just the way his eyes stare at you alone made Eva feel uneasy.

"Tastes good...sweet" he said with a wide grin, Eva couldn't help the red forming on her face, bashfully she pressed her thighs together to stop the irritation beginning to form.

The scent of her arousal hit him hard ,a deep growl to form in his chest, Eva was taken back when he leaned his face close to hers. She could feel her heart begin to beat fast, having him this close while he began to inhaling her smell only made the feeling worse. Despite hating every being of him, her body couldn't stop reacting to him, though she'll never admit but how his tongue felt on her that night was nothing she's never experienced before.

 _What the hell Eva...get ahold yourself_

Her mind was arguing with her till the feel of a hand caught her attention, his hand was sliding up her leg, causing a nervy sensation to tingle up to her groin. Eva scooted her leg away while trying badly to calm down, the look in his eyes were starting to look like it did that night. The thought of him doing that again both scared and unwelcomingly excited her, the little voice inside her mentally slapped her.

* * *

Creeper watched as the human fidgeted her thighs and the change of pace in her chest was beating fast. He remembered that she was innocent which made him very well pleased, but she acts as if she's never been touched before.

 _Hasn't she?_

Slowly he went out to touch and slid his hand up her leg again, this time she hesitated to stop him when barely touched her hand covering it. Her body language changed and she pressed her hand more over herself, her face looked afraid.

"Please don't...it still hurts.." she said flustered.

At first he wanted to force her legs apart and take her without care, but some little part of him did feel a bit guilty for doing that to her. Slowly he moved her hand away and gently moved her thighs apart, her body tensed a little when he put his hand between them. Slowly Creeper rubbed the tip of his finger against her fold, she winced at first but sighed when a wet feeling started coming out. He tried to keep his composure , the smell heating off her was so overwhelming. In his entire life he's never smelled nothing like this human before, something about her scent was enticing, he wanted to tasted her again.

* * *

Eva felt herself starting to slip into this trance she's never known, even though he's only touching softly the tugging feeling inside her loins caused the sensation to build up. When the unexpected feel of his finger pressed inside her Eva gasped and grabbed at his arm, he stopped ,she could tell he was waiting for her to do or say something.

"More gentle...please." she said then looked away from his gaze blushing.

Humming he slowly inserted his finger and pulled out again, whimpering Eva held his arm for support, his actions were a lot different than the first time , like he was actually trying to make her feel good. Hesitantly she slid to her hand to his hand and pressed more against it, when the feeling of his finger went deeper she couldn't help the moan from escaping her lips. His reaction was oddly thrilling, he growled and brought her closer to him , his face close to her neck. Shivers went all over her body when his breathing hit against her skin, so many things were insanely wrong about what was happening but Eva was to lost in this trance to care.

The sudden build up in her groin was starting to become painful to bear, whimpering she moved her hips in motion with his hand, practically crying when he started speeding up his pace. Eva's vision started to get blurry, throwing her hands around his neck she cried out as her orgasm to over, the whole place echoed from it.

Shaking Eva felt herself start to slump against him, it felt like all of the energy from her was drained, she even heard him groaning against her neck for a moment. Slowly the sensation of his removing his finger made her whimper , gently he laid her on left side. She could tell that he wanted to have her now, but for some reason he didn't go for it. Gasping slowly she felt him put something warm over her and sat up, then started feeling herself lulled to sleep.

 _I'm going to smack myself when I wake up_


	16. Sympathy

_previously in the last chapter_

 _Shaking Eva felt herself start to slump against him, it felt like all of the energy from her was drained, she even heard him groaning against her neck for a moment. Slowly the sensation of his removing his finger made her whimper , gently he laid her on left side. She could tell that he wanted to have her now, but for some reason he didn't go for it. Gasping slowly she felt him put something warm over her and sat up, then started feeling herself lulled to sleep._

 _I'm going to smack myself when I wake up_

* * *

Creeper sat back in is stool and stared down at the tired human , his nostrils were flaring and body was starting to become very tense. What had just happen caught him in all types of confusions, the little was aroused by him and that made the predator in him growl in pleasant approval. Looking at his hand he could see it still coated with her juices, bringing close to his face he deeply inhaled it over and over. His eyes rolled in the back of his head from as his body convulsed from the mouth watering aroma, when he licked the very tipoff his finger he almost felt burst through his torn up pants.

 _This human is tormenting me..._

Groaning Creeper got up and stormed out towards the upstairs to outside, hoping that the cool spring night will calm him down. There a lot of things that he didn't seem to understand about the human, he wants to keep her but not to kill or eat, whenever the thought of eating popped up his mouth would water from the taste of her still lingering. Right now he needed to be away from that human, he was so hungry for, but maybe a quick hunt will ease his urges.

* * *

Eva shifted in her sleep, the agitation from the wood was bothering her leg. Moving to her side Eva rubbed her eyes to rub the crust off them, this itch was irritating the hell out of her. Whining Eva started untying the rope around the wood and threw everything to the side, finally the itch was gone but her leg still felt numb a bit. Looking around she realized he wasn't around, though his drench coat was with her he probably didn't leave far. Sitting up Eva put on the coat and wrapped it around her, despite the musky odor it was actually pretty warm.

 _A pair of pants would be nice though_

The wet ground was starting to give her a rash, without trying to push pressure on the right leg she used the wall to help stand up. His stool was still where he left it, maybe it wouldn't hurt if she just sat on it for a second. Hopping over she steadied the stool before sitting down, finally being able to sit up properly. Eva gently massaged at her right leg, hoping to maybe ease some of the numbness out. She was surprised he didn't actually snap it in half, only sprained it.

"If he wanted to hurt me why didn't he break it?" she asked her self, even though she didn't know the answer.

Yawning she tilted her head back and made sure the coat was wrapped around her right, she hasn't slept right in almost three days, this was probably the only good thing she'll nap on. Looking at the dirt ceiling the image of what happened earlier came up, her face crimsoned, lightly she smacked both sides of her face.

 _Idiot idiot idiot what is wrong with you_

 ** _It's not like you didn't want him too_**

 _No I didn't, you act like I enjoyed what he did to me the other night_

 ** _In the beginning you did_**

She could believe she was fighting with her own thoughts, moaning she covered eyes and tried thinking of something else to stop blushing so damn much.

* * *

The cow shook and groaned as Creeper cut and dug into its stomach, finally pulling out the intestines he began devouring it. There weren't any humans around to hunt, so he had to settle for this foul cow. Animals were never tasted right to him, but if some occasion there wasn't any good kills he'd resort to dead pigs or horses, cow were the worst tasting to him. Ingesting the last bite he went for the heart next, eating hearts is always the best part to him, the blood inside made it extra juicy. Speaking of that, he wondered what the little human eats to keep her body so delicious, despite the small frame she had some good meat on her bones, thinking about it made him even more hungry.

 _NO...don't eat.._

Snarling he shook away the thoughts and continued to consume everything he could, everything he was feeling bothered him, and it was all her doing.

Finishing up he wiped off the blood dripping from his chin, the hunger was somewhat satisfied but it'll only be temporarily, at dawn he'll have to go further for hunting. Shooting up in the sky he spread his wings and headed in the direction back to the church, hoping that the little human was still there when he returned.

* * *

Eva was dozing in an out, she wanted to sleep but this stool wasn't helping any better than she hoped. What she would love is to sleep on a bed at least, but the idea of sleeping in _that_ bed was far out the question, she'd rather sleep on the pile of old clothes. The sound of something coming down the stairs made her jolt up out the stool and back on the floor where she was, she stayed quiet when he came into the room.

He was breathing hard and heavy, there was blood over him and his pants, she looked away and fidgeted with her thumbs together. She heard him walk over to the table and slammed his hands on it, startled she looked over to see if he was trying to get her attention. He wiped at his face before looking at Eva, her body seemed tense while staring at him, when he saw that she was wearing his coat a deep growl came from his throat.

Eva became nervous when he came towards her, she held her scream back when forced her to stand up. He was forcefully removing the coat off her, trembling she let him till covering her self from the cool air hitting her skin. She sensed him staring at her before huffing and walked away, there a sense of telling him to wait but she was timid to ask.

 _I'm cold...I just want some clothes._

Whimpering she sat back down and brought her knees close to her chest, the wet ground was bothering her but she knew complaining would probably piss him off.

* * *

Creeper stormed to where he slept and threw his coat on the bed, he was angry, aroused and so damn hungry at the same time. There was still some remainsleft of what he caught this morning but that wouldn't be enough for satisfy, he wants her. He wouldn't dare bring himself to eat her, but he did want to so very much want to taste her again. If he wanted to he could just take her again if she consented or not, but the reaction she gave him earlier is what he wants to see again. The way her sweet sounds ringed in his ear, it was like music, but he knew that she's afraid of him. The she would look at him with those eyes he could just tell, but when she let him touch her they looked different when she stared at him.

 _Like she...wanted me._

Snorting Creeper threw off his bloody pants and sat on the bed, the thought of some little human giving herself to him would never happen. From his last experiences with human women they could never sustain the will to take him, they'd scream and pass out from trauma, plus it was always rough from their lack of moisture. Her moisture was way different then all the others, it was so luscious and heavenly.

 ** _I'm cold..._**

Confused Creeper looked to see someone was at the door way, but no one was there, getting up he went to see if the human was calling him. But when he looked she was sitting on the ground with her knees up and head covered, he could've sworn he heard her say something. Before he could trun around the sound came again, again she wasn't doing anything, now he was getting annoyed.

 ** _I wonder if he even cares that I get cold and sick being down here..._**

He realized that it was her talking, but it was only in her head, so that meant he could read her thoughts finally. It's been a while since he could hear someone else thoughts besides his own. She was cold, by how her body trembled it was very for her. His skin type was different from hers, so he couldn't get cold as easily as humans do. Staring at where she sat he could see how putting her in a damp corner was a little cruel, but it served her right for trying to escape twice. Sighing he knew what was the _right_ gesture to do.

* * *

Eva was startled when the chain on her ankle began to shake, looking up she saw him unlock and take it off. This surprised her, before she could think of something to saw her eyes wandered then she suddenly turned red.

 _Is he... naked._

Quickly she averted her eyes away, the color in her cheeks were obviously noticeable to him, but he didn't seem to as he began picking her up off the floor. Eva didn't know to react till she saw that he was taking her back to where he slept, panic started to form when the thought why he was taking her back there . When they were in he tossed her on the bed, but not hard to where she could hurt her leg. Eva sat up and scooted away against the wall, her heart was racing in fear of what'll happen next. But he just stood there for a moment then turned to sit on the end of the bed , she was confused for a second before he spoke.

 _"Sleep"_ he said, Eva felt a little uneasy as he just sat there with his back towards her.

 _He didn't bring me here to..._

 _"Sleep pet."_ he growled startling her _,_ trembling Eva laid down on her side facing the wall.

The bed felt a lot better then the wet floor, but it was unsettling with him being here with her and naked also. Her face crimsoned when the image of his thing burned in her eyes, curling up she tried to force herself to go to sleep.

* * *

Creeper felt the little human fidget on her end, the thoughts he could hear from here weren't helping him at all. She acts like she's never seen a naked male before, though the idea of her getting flustered by that made him smile to himself. Glancing back he saw her curled up facing the corner away from him, her body was still shivering still, groaning he grabbed and put his coat over her. Finally he laid down facing the ceiling and avoided going to her side, closing his eyes he could here her whisper something to him.

"Thank you.." she said then placed her head under the coat.

He snorted a little then found himself going to his quiet place, along with her sweet smell filling the air.


	17. Curious and curiouser (CH 6)

_previously in the last chapter_

 _Finally he laid down facing the ceiling and avoided going to her side, closing his eyes he could here her whisper something to him._

 _"Thank you.." she said then placed her head under the coat._

 _He snorted a little then found himself going to his quiet place, along with her sweet smell filling the air._

* * *

It was becoming very hot for some reason, usually Creeper didn't get hot and sweaty when he slept. A strange feeling in the back of his mind told him to wake up. Slowly he began to open his eyes , realizing he felt something laying against his arm. He looked down to see it was the little human, really confused he just stared at her, not really knowing what to do, should he push her off or bring her closer to him.

 _When did she get over here... should I push her off_

She started mumbling something in her sleep then moved her leg over his lower body, that action alone made him get hard. This was probably the most confusing and arousing situation he's been in ever, but he didn't know exactly what to do, and it was starting to frustrate him that she was asleep still. Slightly he nudged his arm, but she didn't wake up, second time he did it she slightly opened her eyes and tilted her head up. When she finally noticed it was him she jolted up and moved away, her face began turning red.

"Sorry,I... I move around in my sleep" she said embarrassingly, he stared at her then hummed.

 _Funny human she is._

He noticed a change in her face, like something startled her, her eyes began moving around the room as if to find something.

 ** _Who the hell said that?,_** he heard her thinking

When he began chuckling it caught her attention, she looked at him in confusion.

"Did you say something earlier?", she asked.

When he didn't say anything to her she just sighed and looked away, running both hands through her hair.

 ** _Maybe I'm just hearing stuff, ugh why can't he give me clothes to wear._**

 _Like you being naked_

Creeper watched as she screamed and jolted up from the bed, her back was against the wall and she pointed at him, by the change in her scent he could tell she was freaked out.

"You...you just said something... how the hell did you do that?" she asked, slowly he got up from the bed and began walking towards her.

* * *

Eva was freaking out so bad right now, there was no way she misheard what he said, or at least she think he said because she didn't see his mouth move at all. When he was getting closer she tried not to move her attention to his naked form, the fact that she was naked also didn't help the situation.

 _Can he please put back on those pants...that's not what I want to look at right now._

 ** _Don't act like you don't want to_**

Eva looked at him in total shock.

 _Can you read my thoughts?_

He smirked as he put his hand over against the wall by her head, her body got a chill when his eyes gleamed the same way she saw that night. Nervously she tried to come up with something to say, but then a sudden realization came to her.

 _Wait.. does that mean he heard everything I was thinking last night..._

When she heard him chuckle suddenly she knew that was a yes, her whole face turned a different shade of red, this was probably the second freakiest thing she's experienced ever. The idea of telepathy was something out of like Xmen or marvel movies, there wasn't any possible way of that being actually real, isn't there?

 _So...I can hear what you're thinking?_

 ** _Apparently so..._**

He pushed away from her and went to retrieve his pants, she watched the way his body moved, the way his structure seemed so masculine and strong made her stomach flutter. Eva tried to not think, but the visual image appearing in her mind didn't make things even better. From how he glanced back and smirked at her meant that he either heard or saw that, embarrassed she turned away and put her head on the wall.

 ** _Amusing human...always blushing... always aroused._**

Eva beamed red and looked back, some part of her didn't want to admit to that but didn't want him to be right, huffing she gave a disbelief laugh.

"Don't flatter yourself, there is no way that all of that freakiness you got excites me." she said while pointing to all his body.

He snarled for a moment but then stopped to start sniffing, she always wondered why the hell he did that a lot, maybe he was a smelling fanatic or was it that she was starting to stink or something, come to think of it Eva did start to feel grimy and not fresh. When he stopped she saw that sharp teeth grin spread across his lips, the way his teeth looked creeper her out, thankfully he didn't bite down on her that night.

 ** _You lie..can sense it in your scent. Can smell when aroused._**

Eva felt her heart sink to her stomach for a moment, right now she wanted to crawl into a hole and die from embarrassment. Does this mean he can tell when she's lying or not, and that she needs to get ahold of herself whenever he tries to get near her. It's not like she's attracted to him in any way , but for some unknown reason her body was starting to respond to him without hesitation.

 _Don't think that you'll ever get me to do anything for you..._

 ** _You say that..but your body says_ otherwise**

He chuckled then began getting ready, Eva followed him as he started packing up his bag of weapons.

"You're leaving..why?" she asked, when he didn't answer she huffed and thought it instead, he stopped and groaned.

 _ **Hunt for food, new art for wall.. Human wouldn't understand.**_

She looked at him and then the wall, so he kills humans for food and for what he calls art pieces for his walls, it cause a dark chill to go down her spine. The idea of being alone with all these dead bodies staring at her made her scared, hesitantly she walked up to him.

"You're not leaving me here alone...are you?" when she asked that he turned and faced her, this expression was blank but she could hear what he was thinking.

 ** _Can't trust human, tried to escape more than once._**

"Please.. I won't run... I hate being alone" she said, there were tears beginning to swell in her eyes.

For a second he didn't say anything but then turned around to walk over to the clothes pile on the ground, Eva watched as he pulled through and picked out something and walked back over to her. Shoving it into her arms he gave her a pair of pants and what seemed like a long sleeve shirt, they didn't looked or smelled dirty, so that meant they must've been still fresh off of someone he killed recently.

 ** _Wear and get ready..try to run and I'll cut off your legs..got it_**

Afraid Eva shook her head obediently, quickly she threw on the clothes while he went back to retrieve his things. When finished she began to follow him up towards the stairs, her leg still felt sore going up stairs. Getting inside the church she saw that it was raining outside, the wet ground felt good at her feet. The thought of taking a nice shower came to mind, how she missed her coconut shampoo and zebra luffa, if possible she'd take everything off an shower right no win this rain.

 ** _Love to see that_**

Mentally Eva slapped herself when she heard his thoughts, she knows now that she'll have to beware of what to think around him, what if he were to find out about her wanting to try an leave. Sighing she began to think of something else, like for instance what the hell is she going to eat.

 ** _You have deer.._**

 _Normally humans like to have their animals cooked when eaten, we don't eat it raw like you..._

 ** _Get in truck, and shut up_**

Annoyed she got into the truck, slamming the door shut she sat there and waited for him to get in. This thing has to be from like the 1950's, it was so rusted and outdated. Eva knew some old people in her neighborhood that had similar cars like this, but they were still in good condition, he didn't seem to care at all about this hunk of junk. Finally he came into the driver seat, he seemed to be in a rush, that was when she saw him pull out a knife, at first she was startled till seeing that he put it in the key ignition, that was something new to see. He twisted it a few times but the car only made a loud rattling noise, a aggravated growl came from him and he hit against the wheel. Hesitantly she touched his arm,he caught her hand in a instant and stared at her as if annoyed.

"I can help...turn it on."she said,he snorted then push her hand away.

Huffing Eva moved over him and put her hand underneath the wheel, she could hear what he was thinking but she ignored it, though some of it made her blush deeply, finding what she was looking for she pulled out the wires connect to the key ignition. She's done this before a few times whenever Rick took away her keys from her car, lucky the lock on the passenger side broke so she could still get in there. It took her a few times to get the things sparking up, then the sound of the engine came to life, laughing she twisted the two wires together and sat up in the seat. He stared at for a second, as if confused to what she just did, apparently he wasn't that knowledge with how things are today, then again how old exactly is he?

 ** _How did you do that?_**

 _I taught myself how to do it...can show you how to._

He huffed at her then started pulling of from behind church.

 **Strange human** _._

 _Why do you call me that...human?_

 ** _That's what you are._**

 _I have a name you know, Eva. What do I call you then,batman?_

 ** _I'm not a bat stupid human._**

Eva groaned and stayed quiet, aggravated by what he said, it wasn't her fault she doesn't know what he is, what the hell was he anyway? He seemed to have some human traits, two arms, two legs and could walk, but the rest of him didn't look human at all. If anything he looked like one of those gargoyle statues on those church buildings, it would be nice if he at least gave her his name.

 _ **Creeper...you humans call me that**_

 _Don't you have a real name?_

It was quiet now, apparently he didn't want to answer her question, with that she decided to keep quiet and sit . There was no telling what she'll have to see him do during this so called hunting, but hopefully Eva won't have to face it all in person, will she?


	18. Forced to kill

_previously in the last chapter_

 _ **Creeper...you humans call me that**_

 _Don't you have a real name?_

 _It was quiet now, apparently he didn't want to answer her question, with that she decided to keep quiet and sit . There was no telling what she'll have to see him do during this so called hunting, but hopefully Eva won't have to face it all in person, will she?_

* * *

No one said a word throughout the ride, it was awkward and quiet the entire time, Eva didn't want to bother asking him anymore questions, but later hopefully he'll be willing to give her some damn answers. What he said that humans call his Creeper she couldn't help hear that name before, it rang a few bells but she doesn't remember where hearing it from. Glancing over she saw him looking straight ahead on the road he seemed to be focusing hard on something, for a past ten minutes he had his window rolled down and sniffed every few seconds.

 _Is that how he tracks people...explains how he found me._

 ** _Stop thinking...losing focus_**

Eva rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, finally he said something but not what she wanted to hear.

 _You don't have to listen it's my thoughts for fuck sake._

 ** _Not anymore...can hear everything_**

Huffing Eva turned to the side and stared out the window, the rain would hit against the glass making a waterfall stream down and disappear down the door. She didn't hear him think anything else and decided to go ahead and try talking again.

"Why do you kill people...and I won't take no for an answer." she said, the sound of him groaning filled the car and then stopped.

 ** _Have to kill...keeps me alive...am cursed to do it._**

That sparked Eva's interest even more, turning back she stared at him intrigued.

 _What do you mean cursed... what exactly does killing people do for you?_

 ** _Human ask to much...getting annoyed_**

 _It's Eva, Creeper sounds like a you give to a pedophile_

She saw his face scowl at that statement but then looked confused a second.

 ** _Pedophile..._**

 _It means a person who likes little children, that's bad_

He began to chuckle at her statement the suddenly turned to a complete stop on the side of the road, Eva looked out the window to see they were stopping near some wooded area. She began to unbuckle her seat when his hand gripped her wrist and pull for her attention.

 _ **STAY here, first warning.**_

Eva shook her head and pulled away from him, with a snarl he got out the car and slammed the door shut, she heard him get something from the back then the sound of wings flapping up into the air. It felt lonely in here now, sulking back into the seat it seemed like now she'll have to think of something to occupy her.

 _I wonder how long he's going to be...I hope he doesn't be gone for long_

 ** _(Why are you starting to miss him already?)_**

 _Please... I just don't want to be stuck in this old truck all day_

 ** _(You say that, but you always get wet whenever he comes to mind_**

 _Will you just shut up_

Groaning Eva covered her face with her arms and screamed to let out frustration.

* * *

Creeper began to cut the screaming boys neck, causing him to pool out blood from his mouth, it took him a second till he went limp. He found him wandering with some human girl, from how his scent smelled it was as if he had plans to do with the female, she ran off and screamed when he came but she wasn't to far away.

Quickly he pulled out something from his pocket and tied it around the boys neck to stop the bleeding, he had a strong body and good set of healthy organs, that'll be a perfect replacement for his. Quickly he wrapped up the body in a sheet and started heading towards where the girl ran off to. From how strong her fear smelled he wasn't that far from her, actually he realized that she was going in the direction of where the truck is.

 _Damn...that human better not get in the way_

* * *

Eva tried to look around for something to do, looking in the glove compartment she screamed when a few spiders crawled out, panicked she used her feet to make them go away. Eva was never a fan of insects, spiders really scared her the most. When they were all gone she looked inside the compartment to see what appeared to be a old book inside, hesitatingly he reached and pulled it out.

 _Looks like some journal...is this his?_

Curious she opened and look through the first pages, there was hand writing all over them, from how poorly it was it had to be his. Eva could make out some of it, the date on one of the pages caught her attention, _March 21 1949._

 _It is almost the end of the days, this hunting hasn't been very well...one human got away, had to leave hiding place and find new one. It's an old church, no humans haven't been there in years. I despise this curse, killing human gets tiresome but I will die if I stop...it's lonely here.. I need a companion to not be alone._

Eva couldn't help but feel somewhat sorry him, what ever happened to him caused him to have this curse forces him have to live and hunt humans to stay alive. She tried to read more of what was left but the pages stop at blanks, sighing she closed the book, there's so many question she wanted to know about him. Where did he come from, what exactly was he and why does he look the way he looks.

Before Eva could think of anything else something banged on the side of the truck, startling her out of the seat, listening again she could hear someone yelling.

"Help please someone help me!", she grew concerned and quickly opened the door to reveal a terrified girl. She was drenched from the rain and had a huge gash in her arm, hesitantly she came out of the truck and grabbed her.

" Are you ok?' she asked, the girl started trembling.

"Please I need your help...he he killed him..this thing or whatever he was killed my boyfriend!" she cried while looking behind her nervously.

Eva knew who she was talking about, then a sudden feeling came to her, he was getting closer for some reason she could sense it. She couldn't let this girl die infront of her eyes, she already dealt with enough with Millies parents.

'Listen to me you need to run and get as far away from here as possible" she said, suddenly she could hear him, his thoughts were getting louder and louder.

"Hurry hide underneath the truck, hurry and don't make a sound" she said then helped her get underneath the truck.

Eva watched has she hide and began get back inside, but the door slammed shut before she could reach for it, a sudden shoved pushed and pinned her against he truck. Eva didn't have to look to know it was him, she could feel his eyes staring right through her.

 ** _Why are you out of truck_**

Eva quickly thought of an excuse before he could read it.

 _I wanted to get some air, was going to hot in there._

He didn't say anything back, but she could feel him pulling her close and start to sniff her, then a snarl came from his lips.

 ** _You're hiding her, can smell her fear on you._**

Eva felt herself sink when he said that, there **d** was no hope in trying to lie to him, calmly she tried to turn and face him.

 _Please...just listen to me. She's scared , just please let her go_

Growling he grabbed at her neck and brought her up of the ground, Eva gasped and tried to scream, the look of rage was forming in his eyes.

 _ **Stay out of business stupid human...can't let another one escape again.**_

 _Just because you had to leave you're stupid precious old hide out_

She felt his claws beginto dig into her skin, Eva winced and tried to pry his hand open.

 **You read it**

Throwing her down to the ground Eva watched him went over and stuck his arm underneath the truck, a terrified scream came from the girl, she could only watch as he hauled out the girl from underneath the truck. Her body was thrashing as she screamed for help, the look on his face was horrifying.

 _CR..Creeper please, just let her go_

He turned a round and snarled, grabbing the girl by the hair and pulling her towards Eva. She tried the move but he was to quick and grabbed her arm, yanking her up.

* * *

Creeper yanked Eva up off the ground and pulled out his blade, she looked at it in fear then at him. Growling he looked at her then at the girl screaming in his grasp, a sudden a idea came to mind that made him smile, from the look on the little humans face meant that she heard it to. Repeatedly she shook her head no, he ignored everything she was thinking and shoved the blade into her hands and gripped down on it.

 _Do it!_

When she tried to give the blade back to him he snarled in her face, her hands were shaking uncontrollably. Forcefully he pinned the screaming girl into the ground and pulled Eva down towards them, put his weight on the girl for her to stop thrashing her arms and legs around.

 ** _Please don't make me do this. ..please I'm begging you_**

 _Not asking again human!_

Creeper watched as Eva began crying when she raised the blade above her head, her whole body was shaking, the girl below pleaded and cried for her to no to do it. When he snarled at her for one last time Eva screamed and brought the blade down into the girls chest, it went silent after that. Eva let go of the blade and started scooting away from him and the body, tears were pooling from her eyes as she gasped rapidly.

 _I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry_

He heard her repeat this over and over again in her mind, when he looked right into her eyes he saw nothing but hatred and resentment towards him.

 ** _Weak pathetic human_**


	19. Overbuild emotions

_previously in the last chapter_

 _I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry_

 _He heard her repeat this over and over again in her mind, when he looked right into her eyes he saw nothing but hatred and resentment towards him._

 ** _Weak pathetic human_**

* * *

Eva was quiet on the way back, like even her thoughts were silent , her face looked pale and expressionless in the reflection of the black dirty window. When the whole situation Creeper went on to shove the dead bodies in the back of the truck, he waited till Eva finished with her panic attack then slowly and helplessly went back in the truck. She could feel him glance over at her every few minutes, like he was waiting for her to say or think something. But she wouldn't give him that, everything that she's gone through and what he's done to her, she wants him to just get it over with and be done with her already.

They arrived back at the church at around seven, Eva didn't want to go back in there, but she didn't have the will power to fight or argue about it to him. Not even waiting for him to turn off the truck she opened the door and started walking off towards the church door, she could hear what his thoughts were saying but just brushed it off. Once getting inside Eva walked into the little room of his and crawled into the bed, her body curled up into a tiny ball. All she just wanted was to disappear from here, to be long gone away from everything.

 _Why didn't he shoot me too...it should've been me_

* * *

 _ **Eva was sitting on the couch watching Tv with her dad, the basketball game was on and they did not want to miss it. Her dad grew up loving, playing and watching basketball, Eva started watching it with him since she was three and has always loved it since. Whenever they get the chance her and the old man would threw a few balls over at the basketball court down at the park.**_

 _ **'Lebron James is such a whiney bitch" her dad said, Eva laughed in agreement.**_

 _ **"Yeah but you gotta give it to the man, being able to cry and pretend to be in pain over a little shove or bump is a professional acting skill." she said causing him to laugh loudly.**_

 _ **It was around ten thirty that her mom came downstairs from finishing up taking a shower, " Okay little missy you know the drill, of to bed." her mom said pointing to up stairs.**_

 _ **Eva groaned and slunk over to her dad,"AWww come on mom, he game is almost over and Steph Curry is about to shoot a three-throw against Cleveland!" she said pointing to the screen.**_

 _ **"Sorry sweetie but it's a school night and you have to be up early for morning practice."her mom said, Eva looked at her dad with those big puppy dog eyes.**_

 _ **"Sorry kiddo can't argue with the lady, besides if I disagree with her she'll turn into the dragon lady" he whispered making Eva laugh, her mom threw the wet towel at his head.**_

 _ **" Ok ok, night mom, night dad." she said then gave them both hugs, 'Goodnight sweetie, love you."**_

 _ **It was around two in the morning that Eva woke up for unknown reason, usually she woke up to use the restroom or to go get a drink of water, but this time it wasn't for those reasons. Something told her to wake up and go check downstairs, normally she would ignore whatever was going on inside her head but this time she listened. Quietly she went out of her room and walked down the hallway towards the stairs, she could hear her parents sleeping in the room across from her, but a sudden noise from down stairs startled her.**_

 _ **Hesitantly Eva slowly took light steps down the stairs, she could make out some whispering. The right thing to do was to go run back up stairs and get her dad, but she didn't want to listen and go see what was going on. When stopping at the last step Eva poked her head halfway out to look into the hallway, she could make out some figures in there but it was hard to tell with how dark it was.**_

 _ **"Man do you think we should be doing this, it doesn't seem right what if we get caught."**_

 _ **"We're not gonna get caught dip shit, just grab the Tv off the wall and get the hell out of here before anyone wakes up."**_

 _ **Eva felt her body go stiff when she heard their voices, they were trying to steal the Tv , mom just bought that Tv for dads birthday last week. Using all the courage she had Eva ran up to turn on the lights to the living room, revealing no one, or two, but four teenage boys.**_

 _ **" Who are you people and what the hell are you doing in our house?!" she yelled loud enough to hopefully wake her parents up.**_

 _ **All the boys stood there and looked at her, they all looed to be seniors or juniors in high school ,Eva was only a sixth grader in middle schools she was very small compared to these big guys. One of them laughed at her and pointed to her with a metal bat, "Get your little ass back up stairs and go back to sleep runt." he said.**_

 _ **Eva looked at him enraged and yelled again for them to leave, when one of them laughed she screamed for her dad to wake up.**_

 _ **"Shit shit fuck David!" one of the yelled and ran over to shut her up, Eva managed to dodge his advance and tripped him over wither foot.**_

 _ **She could hear her parents call out her name as they were coming down the stairs, two of the guys already dipped out the back door when they heard them too, the one fell down tried getting up but was pushed down when Eva's dad held him down. When Eva saw the one with the metal bat try to leave she ran up and tackled him on his back to the floor, they struggled till Eva was pushed off and felt the side of her face get got hit.**_

 _ **Eva's dad saw the kid hit her with the handle of the bat and tried making a break for it, reacting like any father would he charged after the kid. Eva heard the kid yell for her dad to step back and warn him, but when he didn't stop a loud bang echoed through the house, Eva's mom panicked and rushed over to him. The kid stared at the gun shaking in his hand and began to panic, when her mom suddenly attacked him and began hitting him.**_

 _ **She saw her mom hitting and screaming at the kid till the other one ran up and tried to pull her off him, She could see her mom try and pull the gun out of the kids hand, but her hand pressed down against his when his finger was still on the trigger. Evas eyes widened when she saw the gun go off in her moms face, both of the boys screamed and backed away for her body falling on the ground. The one with the gun looked at his friend then looked over at Eva, when he raised the gun to her his friend grabbed the gun from him.**_

 _ **"The fuck are you doing Chris?!"**_

 _ **"She saw everything, I'm not going to jail!"**_

 _ **"Lets fucking go, go!" he pushed him out towards the back door leaving Eva looking at both of her parents.**_

 _ **Shaking she crawled over to her mom, her eyes traveled to were the blood was pooling from under her face," M.. mom.. mommy" Eva began crying when her body was still.**_

 _ **Looking over she when over to her dad and tried shaking him," Dad... daddy... daddy please wake up... please!" she cried , everything felt like it was closing in. Quickly she ran out the house and over to the next door neighbors, frantically she pounded on the door.**_

 _ **"Help...please somebody help!" she screamed**_

* * *

Creeper came in with the last body that was in the truck, when he put the body on the table he hear Eva coming up towards him. She looked at him with a blank expression he's not used to receiving from humans, the next thing she did was stop in front of him. Her hands trembled when they grabbed onto his arm, confused he let her do this, wanting to see how this will play out.

"Why don't you just kill me.." she asked, Creeper was caught off guard by this.

 ** _No killing_**

She suddenly pushed at him, the emotions in her face changed, 'Why the fuck not, you need to kill people to stay alive right. So why not fucking kill me" she sneered, her eyes were already starting to fill up with tear.

Creeper watched as her emotions began to pour out, even her thoughts were racing with so many feeling and images that he couldn't comprehend anything of it. He tried stepping closer to her but she shoved him hard, making him almost tip over the table.

"I'm strong, healthy and tougher than any other body you'd ever caught. So why just kill me, cause I can't take any of this anymore" she began crying while falling to her knees.

He stared down as she cried, her scent gave off a different smell then usual, he couldn't quite figure out what it was. Focusing hard he tried to listen to what ever her thoughts were saying, a few names and images came up. First parents, then a male named nick, the images he could get from that name made his blood boil.

 ** _She was abused_**

 _"_ Don't start to act like now you give a shit, you don't even have any right to know what the fuck I've been through!" she yelled while standing up to glare at him.

 ** _Can understand pain..._**

A loud smack echoed through the room, the side of Creepers face stung a little. Turning his head back he glared at Eva who was staring right back at him, he could tell she didn't care anymore what he'd do.

"You have no fucking idea what I have gone through, what you put that little girl through. You don't have any idea what it's like to lose the people love. That's coming from me personal." she said, he saw her hands rub at the tears coming from her eyes.

She resembled a small child crying, her body trembled as she cried.

" I watched my parents were killed right in front of me, I just sat there and watched them get shot...they were taken away from me." she sobbed.

Creeper stood there and watched her, everything she said started to sink in slowly, he may not be able to understand how it feels to lose someone close to you, but he does understand what it's like to be alone. Slowly Creeper walked up and began to bring her close to him, at first she began hitting at him but he caught both of her wrist and yank her up against him.

Her body felt small against his, this was something he wasn't very used to doing, he believe its what humans call hugging or comforting. He could feel her start to calm down a little bit, her face pressed up against his chest.

 _Please...please just kill me please._

 ** _I can't kill you...don't want to be alone..._**

 **Hey everyone, hope your enjoying the story so far.**

 **I'm showing you Eva's past about how her parents died, and how everything that happened to her throughout her life is starting build up and make her lose control.**

 **And show something that Creeper isn't used to feeling, loneliness and showing that he relates to Eva some way.**


	20. Dark desires (CH 7)

_previously in the last chapter_

 _Her body felt small against his, this was something he wasn't very used to doing, he believe its what humans call hugging or comforting. He could feel her start to calm down a little bit, her face pressed up against his chest._

 _Please...please just kill me please._

 ** _I can't kill you...don't want to be alone..._**

* * *

It's already been ten days, it didn't seem like it at first but it went by that quick. Creeper knew that the next couple of days will fly by( _hehe get it, fly_ ), he had a more than enough days to hunt and eat till then. The idea of having to go back in the ground haunted him, he was tired of it being the same thing every fucking time. Being alone in the dark for twenty three years for the past almost three hundred years, Creeper had enough of all this. But there was no way of putting an end to this, he was cursed , cursed to kill, even death couldn't help even if he wished it. _Pl_

For the past few days hunting has been a little scarce, humans hardly ever traveled far out here so he had take caution when going towards over populated areas. The little human seemed to be more distant than usual, she hardly ever left the room, only to eat whatever was left of the deer he got and to grab the bucket to use. When ever he would try to speak or touch her she'd push away, not only physically but mentally also. He could hear what was going on inside that head of hers, but some of the stuff she was thinking was blurry to him.

Creeper couldn't put his claw on it, but for some reason he could sense and smell the human acting strange for some reason. When he was finishing up with the last human body up on the ceiling he could hear her groaning something from the room.

* * *

Eva laid in the bed agitated , her body felt hot and achy all over, she tried taking off her pants and long sleeve but that didn't help in anyway. Luckily when Creeper, that's what she called in now, came back yesterday with more dead bodies there were bags with some girls clothes in it, a nice pair of clean underwear and a sports bra just her right size. Eva's been avoiding him for a pass few days, for one of many reasons, but something inside her wanted to be near him badly. Whenever she tried to not think about him her body would react at the slightest though of him, the feeling of his hands on her cause a deep sensation pool down to her stomach. This time today the feeling was becoming stronger, Eva tried her hardest not to think of anything in fear he might hear and to cover up her smell so he wouldn't notice it.

She could hear him walking around in the other room, it made her nervous, hoping and praying that he wouldn't come in here. Quickly Eva put back on the pants and the long sleeve, her heart was beating to fast for her to think, hopefully that'll be a good thing. She curled up in the ball and shut her eyes tight, the sound of his foot steps were getting closer towards the room.

 _Please leave me alone.._

There was no response from him, but the sound something hitting the side of the bed made her insides twist.

 ** _Get up_**

 _Please go away_

 ** _Not asking again...now_**

Trembling Eva turned around and sat up on the bed, her head was tilted down to avoid looking at him. The sound of him sniffing made her tense, tightly she squeezed her thighs together hoping to stop it. When he stopped she felt him begin to sit right infront of her, Eva desperately tried to not tremble .

 ** _You're aroused...can smell it..._**

 _N..no I'm not, I'm just not feeling good._

She knew that wasn't fully the truth, when he hand began to reach for her face she move away, only to be yanked by her arm and pull over towards him. Eva felt her whole body tingle right then and there, despite trying to deny it she wanted him to touch her again, she craved it.

 _Please let me go..please._

* * *

Creeper could feel her body tremble as he held her, the aroma of her arousal was practically filling up his head, hissing he pushed her down on the bed. Her face was starting to look red and glisten with sweat, slowly he put his hand against her stomach. The sound of her gasping filled his ears, with one good grip he tore at the shirt. He could hear her mind asking him to stop, but way her body acted told him otherwise.

Once removing the remains of the shirt Creeper roamed his hands from her stomach up the remain clothing that covered her chest, when he barely touched it a sound came her lips, staring up he saw as she tried to bite down on her lips to quiet herself. Smirking he slid underneath the bra and roughly squeezed at the soft mounds of her breasts, her whole body trembled underneath him, he could practically feel how moist she was through the pants she wore.

With every sniff he took it made him get more aroused then he's ever been , he could sense that she could feel him pressing up against her by how hard her heart was beating against his hands.

Her skin felt so soft and delicate in his hands, it was fascinating to him, how ones skin be this way. The slightest though of having her skin as a quilt evaded his mind, snarling he tried shaking that thought while tearing off the bra and bringing his face down close.

* * *

Eva cried out when his mouth attached onto her left breast, the sensation of him sucking hard on it felt like fire against her skin, it burned but felt good at the same time. There wasn't anyway of getting him to stop, she repeated over and over in her head that she didn't want this, but Eva could just tell that he knew that was all a lie. When the feeling of his mouth letting go of her breast Eva fought back a whine coming from her lips, she watched as he stood up over her legs and spread them wide apart. Before she could even attempt to close them back he ripped apart the front of the pants, exposing the damp underwear between her legs.

 _ **So wet...delicious..**_

 _Please..Creeper stop..I don't want it_

All she heard from him a low growl before pushing her legs up over his shoulders and his face press up against her. Eva moaned out before she could stop it, the feel of his nose pressed up against her underwear causing the wetness to become more unbearable. The feeling of his teeth tear at the underwear startled her at first but was soon replaced with a the irresistible feel of his tongue licking against her folds. No matter how hard Eva tried to hold back her moans the feeling of him slithering in and deeper into her made her cry out uncontrollably.

Eva could feel tears swelling up in her eyes, not from just how good it felt but that she knew that this wasn't right. He grew more vigorous when she felt herself getting closer and closer to breaking, unwilling Eva thighs tighten at his head while the feeling of her orgasm erupted throughout her body. Her vision became blurry for a moment when she felt him rip off the rest of the pants from her legs, afraid of knowing what'll happened Eva closed her legs and tried pushing him away.

 _Wait wait please don't_

 ** _You want it..admit it_**

Shaking her head Eva heard him groan and turn her over on her stomach, the sound of him growling and rubbing up against her back meant that he could smell her excitement. The sudden feeling of him start to press up against her opening had Eva whimpering, without even realizing it she tried to push against him to make it go in but she heard him hiss at that she immediately stopped. She couldn't give into him, not matter how bad her body desperately wanted him, the need was becoming to much for her to handle anymore.

 _Please..please_

 ** _Won't stop till you say it..._**

 ** _Creeper please.. stop_**

Eva felt him push hallway inside her but instantly pulled out, whimpering she tried to stop from her hip shaking desperately. The back of her hair was pulled back, making her head tilt up , she could feel his face against the back of her neck, sniffing and licking his way up to her ear. Eva found herself gasping like a dog in heat, this affect he had on her body she couldn't take anymore, even if she didn't care anything about him, here was no harm in letting her give in to what she craved.

 _Please..._

 ** _SAY_ _IT_**

 _"_ Please put it inside me, I can wait any anymore!" she cried in defeat to her own body, the sound of him growling was all she heard then his hand digging into both sides of her hips and shove every inch inside her wetness.

 _ **Mine!**_

Eva nearly saw white when feeling him fully inside her now, her body practically cried in deep joy. Helplessly she let her deep desires take over and give into him, everything was becoming blurry in her eyes, like all the fear and emotions she felt earlier was becoming faded out.

 _What the hell is wrong me..._


	21. Impossible news

_previously in the last chapter_

 _Please..._

 ** _SAY_ _IT_**

 _"Please put it inside me, I can wait any anymore!" she cried in defeat to her own body, the sound of him growling was all she heard then his hand digging into both sides of her hips and shove every inch inside her wetness._

 _ **Mine!**_

 _Eva nearly saw white when feeling him fully inside her now, her body practically cried in deep joy. Helplessly she let her deep desires take over and give into him, everything was becoming blurry in her eyes, like all the fear and emotions she felt earlier was becoming faded out._

 _What the hell is wrong me..._

* * *

The next day came slowly than hoped, Eva woke up with arms tightly wrapped around her. The feeling of everything that happen last night started coming back, her body trembled when the sensation tingled all over at the memory. The sound of his breathing was close against the back of her ear, ever so slowly Eva tried to pry his arms apart and pull her self out of his grasp. Thankfully he didn't wake up she moved away and scooted against the wall, every part of her body felt sore and weak all over. She was afraid to look down to see what type of bruises or anything he left from last night, her own lips felt swollen, Shaking Eva tried to forget everything that happened, no matter how hard she tried her lower region would react on its own.

 _Stop it stop it...don't think about it_

* * *

 _~Last night~_

 _Eva's hand gripped onto the mattress at the aggressive feeling of him pulling out and forcefully going back in, her body reacted instantly to everything willingly, the sound of him growling and groaning was his way of showing his excitement for her. It made Eva feel pleased , even though that little voice inside her head told her to stop, but her mind was so lost in this new pleasure to listen or even care._

 _The sudden feel of him stopping made Eva whimper and shake, then she felt him move and bring her along with him, they were sitting upward now. Embarrassed Eva tried to cover her self with her arms, but he grabbed both of he wrist and pinned them to her sides, his face was in the crook of her neck, sniffing and nipping at her skin._

 ** _So sweet, ...so tight._**

 _Eva felt his hips jolt up causing her to moan in surprise, he was practically hitting against her womb, the feel of him smiling against her skin told her that he knew what she was just thinking about. Without even giving her any warning he started thrusting hard into her, Eva cried out in pure ecstasy, her body quickly reacted to his harsh movements. The way his hands roamed and scratched the front of her body had Eva reach behind and hold onto he back of his head, she knew that he was enjoying how she reacted to everything he did to her._

 _"I hate you...I hate you." she cried out, then without even blinking she was pressed down on her back and with him over her._

 _He stared down at her with lustful hunger in his eyes, it made her tremble with unexplained excitement. His hand gripped her neck roughly, but not enough to choke her, she felt him thrust back inside her but didn't move. She tightened around him fast and whined at the ache of wanting him to move, but he pushed down on her hips to make sure she didn't try to move against him._

 ** _Beg.._**

 _Eva turned her head away from him, she knew that's what he wants to hear but she felt to ashamed to say it, but the sensation starting to build up in her stomach was starting to hurt so bad. Trembling lips she turned her head back and looked into his eyes with tears rolling down her cheek, his breathing was rough and raspy, the thoughts going around in his head made Eva shudder._

 _"Please...take me." she begged softly, a smirk spread across his face before bucking his hips towards hers._

 _Her mind nearly went blank at the sensation, his hand never left her throat , squeezing ever so often to make her gasp for air, she couldn't help but begin to like the roughness she was receiving. Then something unexpected happened, he brought her head hallway up and smashed his mouth against hers, it was alien like to her. Eva's never kissed anyone before, the way his rough lips felt against hers made cooing sound come from the back of her throat. He started slipping his tongue pass her lips, causing her to gasp in surprise, but the way he explored her cavern made every hair on her body stand up. On her own Eva reacted to his movements, he didn't taste as bad as she expected, almost salty and somewhat sweet in a way._

 _Before she knew it he started changing his pace, it him hit against her sweet spot over and over again. Eva felt herself tightening around him, she was close to coming, and by how hard he was groaning he was too. His face pulled away from her and went to her neck, his mouth sucked against her skin making Eva gasp and wrap her arms around his head._

 _I..I can't I can't_

 _Eva knew heard her when his angles started changing, she felt herself almost at the peek of coming when a sudden sharp pain struck from her neck, his teeth nipped right into Eva's skin, instantly she came from the mixture of pain and pleasure it gave her. Soon after he came, causing Eva's body to shake and squeeze around him tightly, his mouth stayed on her neck while blood pooled into it and down her chest._

 _Slowly she felt him remove his teeth, causing her to wince a little, his face came into few of her blurry vision. Tear streaks ran down her face, everything was starting to fadeout from her, he started licking at the tears then licked around Eva's lips. She could taste her own blood from is tongue, before she felt herself slip into darkness she heard him actually say something to her._

 _" **You are mine...forever"**_

* * *

Creeper started waking up, to the sound of Eva heaving, sitting he saw that she wasn't in the room. Sniffing around he sensed that she was in the other room, getting off the bed he rushed over to find her kneeling down against the table holding her side. He took a step towards her till she suddenly blew up chunks all on the ground, looking at the floor in front of her Creeper say that she's vomited more than once. She turned around to see him standing there, her face looked pale and there was dark stuff around her lips.

"I..I don't feel well" she said then grabbed at her stomach in a pain filled expression.

Creeper stepped over and picked her up, placing her on the table, she winced at the sudden sting feeling forming in her lower stomach region. He held her still and began sniffing around her lips first then went down towards her stomach, a sudden strange scent was emerging from her scent, inhaling more he placed his hand on her stomach.

He could feel something, it was impossible for him to thank that it was what he was feeling. A tiny heart beat, looking up he saw a look of confusion appear on Eva's face.

 _What...what's that..._

 ** _You're with child..._**


	22. Unbearable truth

_previously in the last chapter_

" _I..I don't feel well" she said then grabbed at her stomach in a pain filled expression._

 _Creeper stepped over and picked her up, placing her on the table, she winced at the sudden sting feeling forming in her lower stomach region. He held her still and began sniffing around her lips first then went down towards her stomach, a sudden strange scent was emerging from her scent, inhaling more he placed his hand on her stomach._

 _He could feel something, it was impossible for him to thank that it was what he was feeling. A tiny heart beat, looking up he saw a look of confusion appear on Eva's face._

 _What...what's that..._

 ** _You're with child..._**

* * *

Eva looked at him horrified to what he said, with shaky hands he pushed his hand away and got down from the table.

"That..that can't be possible...ho... how..You're you're not even.." she tried to get everything out but her emotions were causing her to stumble her words.

 _ **Your body is going through change...last night you were in heat.**_

Eva was dumbfounded by all of this, she put her hand on her stomach and began to cry.

"I can't be pregnant...tell me you're lying," she said.

Creeper didn't get a chance to get what he wanted to say out till she threw herself at him and grabbed onto his arms, her eyes stared into his, they showed fear, but not of him.

'"Please tell me that you're making it up..please tell me you're lying." she begged while shaking him, when he didn't answer she started trembling.

Slowly she fell to her knees and started to cry, her hands wrapped around herself. Creeper could hear everything that Eva was thinking, how she hated him, that this was all a bad dream and that she wanted her mother. He felt this strange feeling start to form in his chest, it was something he's not used to feeling for someone, he feels blameworthy for putting her in all this. Ever since that first night he forced himself, her body was starting to change from the inside, he didn't impregnate her the first time, but his inhuman seed started to physically changed her reproductive system for her to breed with him.

That explains why she's been acting strange for the past few days, and yesterday her body was ready for him. Eva felt as he began picking her up off the ground bridal style, she tried pushing him away but it was pointless. Creeper went back to the room and placed her gently onto the bed, her body shook as she cried, softly he rubbed the top of her head.

"Don't touch me...don't you ever touch me.." she said then buried her face into the mattress, muffling her sobs.

Sighing Creeper put his stuff on to go hunting, when he put on his hat he looked over and saw the huge shirt he gave her the first day he brought her here on the floor. Creeper knew that Eva gets cold easily down here, so yesterday ripping off the only clothes she had to keep warm was a not a good thing to do. Getting an idea he snatched up the shirt, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his blade, tearing the shirt into half.

Eva was still crying into the mattress, her stomach hurt so bad and heart felt like it was going to stop, she was afraid. She didn't want to be pregnant, not at a young age, she just turned nineteen a few weeks ago before all this. Now she's pregnant by some man who isn't even a person, nor human, and she'll be forced to carry his child.

 _I don't want it...I don't want this_

Shaking Eva tried curling up to keep warm, till something long and soft cover her whole body. Tilting her head a bit she turned to see him walking out of the room, the slowly sat up to see that he brought her a blanket made of old shirts, they were stitched together.

 ** _Will bring back food for you ...need to get healthier_**

She heard him think out loud to her, the sound of him leaving out and going to the truck faded in her ears. Eva hesitantly touched the blanket, it was warm and soft, though it didn't have quite a pleasant smell it was good enough to keep warm in. Wrapping it around her Eva laid back down facing the wall, her perspective of him was starting to get confusing now. He's this horrible man, or somewhat of a man, who kills people in order to stay alive, at first he treated so awful and with low respect.

But when she looked into his eyes earlier, those eyes didn't show the hatred and rage she'd always see, they almost seemed soft and warm, like he actually cared for her. And he even made her a blanket, not one made out of dead human skin, but old shirts.

 _Is this his way of showing kindness...or apologizing to me..._


	23. Uninvited guests (CH 8)

_previously in the last chapter_

 _But when she looked into his eyes **earlier,** those eyes didn't show the hatred and rage she'd always see, they almost seemed soft and warm, like he actually cared for her. And he even made her a blanket, not one made out of dead human skin, but old shirts._

 _Is this his way of showing kindness...or apologizing to me..._

* * *

Three days have passed since Eva found out she was with child, it took a tool on her to realize that she was pregnant by the Creeper, it scared her the most of all. Surprisingly Creeper was being gentle and sincere towards Eva so suddenly, the one thing that he told her that frightened Eva was that she wouldn't be pregnant for that much long. Something about how the baby she'll carry will develop much faster than a human baby, as long as she eats and does not do anything to put it or herself in danger.

The thought of a little one of him would be bursting through her stomach like in the alien movies scared Eva,she prayed that wouldn't happen to her. Creeper didn't quite get the meaning of that thought but eased her worry, it'll be a normal delivery but she'll experience pain like no other.

"Have..have you experienced this before?" Eva asked , watching Creeper work on a human body on the table, he stopped for a second.

 _ **Long ago...both of them didn't make it.**_

She wanted to ask more but the feeling she was getting off of him made her second guess it, going silent again he went back to work while Eva tried eating the cooked deer meat he made her. At first it wasn't that bad, though some seasoning would give it a bit more flavor, but for some reason it wasn't filling her up like before. Her stomach grew a little since , but her appetite was starting to get more odd.

After finishing up the deer meat Eva set down her bowl and began walking back towards the room to try laying down, but when a weird smell captured her attention, turning towards the table she watched as the Creeper began pulling out the dead body's organs and put them into makeshift bowls. When she sniffed again her mouth began salivating, it was coming from the heart, Eva started walking over towards Creeper without even realizing.

Creeper looked in the corner of his eye and saw her stepping towards the table right next to him, her thoughts were thinking of hunger came to his mind. Putting down the blade he turned to Eva, though before he could say or think anything she reached out and grabbed the bowl with the heart inside.

Eva stared down at it, her eyes were dilated and mouth was watering like crazy. It was as if she hasn't ate in weeks and this thing she held in her hand was a big juicy meal. Without even hesitating Eva bit down into the heart, blood immediately ripped through her teeth and dripped into the bowl. Creeper watched in shock and fascination as she consumed every bite of the heart, her eyes were so dilated that they appeared almost white.

 _So good..warm.. and tasty_

Dropping the bowl Eva felt that her hunger was deeply satisfied, even her stomach felt warm and relaxed, some of the blood was still on her hands and face, willingly she began licking it away. It was till she noticed him staring that Eva stopped, feeling somewhat embarrassed that she practically ate like an animal in front of him.

 _Sorry...I was still hungry._

Creeper stood up and reached out to pull her towards him, she hesitated for a second before letting him sit her in the stool. His hands went to her face and tilted it upwards to look up, it was as if he was examining her for some reason. His eyes roamed every inch of her till he started sniffing her, before Eva would get annoyed whenever he'd do this, but over time she grew used to and even enjoyed it. When he stopped his hand went down to feel her stomach covered by the shirt she wore, it barely covered her thighs but did its part by hiding her body.

Eva sat quiet as he started rubbing at her stomach, it felt nice and warm with his hands massaging her. Her body started to feel a little tingly from it, before the sensation between her legs began to ache he stopped, mentally she whined but quickly shut up.

 _ **Baby is developing fast...needs more to fill appetite.**_

 _oh...ok._

When Eva tried getting off the stool he placed his hand in front to stop her, moving himself closer towards Eva. She could sense this was going and without even thinking twice her body began reacting to him.

 _I need to go sleep_

 ** _There's still blood all over face..._**

 _I'll wipe it off..._

Creeper didn't give her a chance to move her hands, grabbing onto her chin and bringing his mouth onto her cheek. Eva instantly shudder when the feeling of his tongue slid down her face, her hands went up to press against his chest but she didn't push him away. Her body was starting to heat up, maybe that was the affect of the pregnancy because with him just licking her face made her instantly soaked between her legs. The sound of him inhaling and chuckling brought Eva from her day dream, his hand roamed around her stomach then went down to her thigh.

 _This isn't because of you... it's because of the baby.._

 ** _You are bad at lying_**

Eva felt his hand reach underneath the shirt and cup between her legs, she whimpered at the contact bringing her hand down to try pulling it away. Creeper pressed himself closer to her as well as slipping his finger between her wet folds, causing a gasped moan from her lips. Humming he buried his face in her chest and inhaled her scent, it smelled so lovely, his imprint was on her , that made him groan in satisfaction. Eva felt him vibrate against her, reacting she placed her head against his and made a cooing sound against his ear.

 _Why do I feel so funny?_

 ** _Your body is changing... smell even more lovely._**

She felt herself blush when he said that, no ones really said anything like that to her before.

 _Thank you...you smell good too._

Creeper chuckled at her compliment, but he could tell she wasn't making that up, softly he pressed his lips against her shoulder blades and went up to her chin. Eva tilted her head back at the sensation, her legs shook when he began moving his hand slowly against her. When his lips stopped at the end of her lips Eva looked into his eyes with clouded lust, her hand came up to slowly touch the side of his face, this feeling in chest started to form.

 _Can I kiss you...please_

She saw him looked confused for a second till his eyes changed into a lustful look of his own, hesitantly Eva pushed herself close to his face till he crashed his mouth against hers. Instantly his tongue invaded past her lips and into her mouth, she didn't complain but moaned at the feeling, her hand pulled against his neck to bring him closer. Groaning Creeper pushed his finger deeper inside her and arched it a little, Eva's moaned muffled against his lips as her body arched up into him, he had found her weak spot.

It felt everything was moving slow to Eva, her mind was starting to fill up with unfulfilled lust for him, the feeling in her stomach began to burn up and tingle down her groin, in a good way. Pulling away she pressed her face into his just, letting herself breathe in his smell, she practically moaned at the satisfaction it gave her. When the feeling of his hand stopped Eva looked up at him and whimpered, her lips were swollen red and her legs were shaking with anticipation.

 _Why'd you stop?_

Creeper was looking in the other direction from them, his head tilted up in the air and his breathing heavy. Without getting Eva a second he removed his hand and picked her up off the chair and put him behind her, almost protecting like, then the sound of him growling startled her.

 ** _There' s people outside...a lot of them.._**


	24. Find another home

_previously in the last chapter_

 _Why'd you stop?_

 _Creeper was looking in the other direction from them, his head tilted up in the air and his breathing heavy. Without getting Eva a second he removed his hand and picked her up off the chair and put him behind her, almost protecting like, then the sound of him growling startled her._

 ** _There' s people outside...a lot of them.._**

* * *

Eva stood and watched as his body began to tense up, every muscle on his back showed, it kind of made her excited a little. But was snapped out of her excitement when he turned back to loo at her, the lust in his eyes were gone and replaced with rage.

 _ **Stay hidden... don't come out**_

That was what he said then started going towards the pipe in the ceiling, from the smell he was getting there were about four males out there, their scents gave off a troubling vibe.

"God damn this pipe fucking stinks, you sure this is the same truck from earlier."

"Hell I'm sure, the son of a bitch fucked up the back of my car"

Creeper realized who these intruders were, earlier this afternoon a car full of boys cut him off, one of the bastards threw a half empty beer bottle at his windshield. Pissing him off Creeper decided to give them a good scare and chase them with the truck, almost ripping off the back of their car in the end.

He could've killed them in the end, but the thought of leaving Eva alone for to long bothered him. Now he regrets not doing that since they managed to find him, what if they attract attention and lure more people, or hurt Eva.

 ** _Mine..no one touches!_**

* * *

Derek was standing over the pipe while Mike was digging through the back of the car for something, finally fishing it out Mike went back over to the pipe.

"Aye dude you think this is a good idea?", he asked, Derek snatched the glass bottle and gasoline tin can from his hands.

"The fuck it is, that asshole almost killed us back there, it's fair we give him the same treatment in return." Derek said then started filling up the bottle with gasoline.

Kevin and Mark were finishing up slashing up the trucks tires like Derek told them to do, when finished they were curious about looking in the abandoned church.

"Aye Kev, wanna go look what's in there?" he asked pointing to the building.

"Hell no I ain't going in that spooky shit building." he exclaimed then started walking back towards the car.

"Pussy!... I'm gonna go check it out." Mark said then started walking to the church.

The inside of it was so dark and dusty, pulling out his phone Mark put on the flashlight app and looked around. Everything was scattered and broken all over the place, a few benches were still intact and a crucifixes were hanging on each side of the room. It was starting to get creepy in here, he was deciding to go back when the opened way leading down caught is attention.

"Hey guys there's a door leading down somewhere, maybe it leads down to the same place as the pipe!" he yelled, pointing his phone down he saw the stairs leading to a basement of some kind.

He hesitated for a second before stepping down the stairs, it started to stink really bad once going further and further down. When he got to the last step the smell made his eyes water bad, covering his nose he started looking around to see what's down here. It was dirty and wet down here, Mark watched where he stepped till a light started coming from the ceiling up ahead, getting closer he saw the pipe that was coming from outside.

"Aye guys!" he yelled, Derek , Kevin and Mike looked down at the pipe.

'You fucker, how the hell did you get down there?!" Mike asked.

"There a stair way leading down here from the church, it fucking stinks worse down here." Mark said, they all laughed at him.

'Hurry up and get your ass back up here man, we're about to throw Molotov Cocktail down there." Derek said while waving the bottle in his hand.

Before Mark could say anything something moved in the corner of his eye, turning around he pointed his phone to show another room, Mike and them were calling to him.

'Mark come on man, get the hell outta there!".

"Give me a second...I think there's something down here." he said then started getting out of their view.

He heard them yelling at him but he ignored it and continued toward the other room, it was cluttered and dirty all over. There were huge piles of what looked like clothes, shoes, and some other stuff he couldn't make out. Going further he saw what looked like a huge table in the middle of the room, looking over there was what looked like some sort of carving in the wood. It resembled some scary looking man creature on it, switching to his camera app he decided to take a quick picture to show to the guys.

Once the light flashed something in the corner to the screen caught his attention, looking closely he saw was looked like a hand poking from the other end of the table. Quickly looking over Mark stared backing away in horror from the dead body on the floor, the guys chest was literally cut open showing everything side him. Panicking he tried screaming out for the guys but it wouldn't come out, Mark turned to start running back to the stairs but a sudden sound of someone breathing.

Turning around he saw another door way leading to some other room, he wanted to bolt out of there but curiosity got the better of him. Rushing over there he put his phone out show light up the room, there was what looked like a bed in the corner and some torn up clothes on the ground. He decided it was now the right time to leave till halfway leaving out the door his light caught something in the other corner of the room, coming back he looked to see some girl curled up into the corner. She had nothing on but a shirt and looked startled to see him.

"Wh...what the hell...what are you doing down here?" Mark asked, he tried stepping over to her but she shook her head no.

"You shouldn't be here.." she said, he looked at her in confusion before seeing what looked like a bite mark on her neck.

"You...you're hurt.. here come with me, my friends and I can get you help." He said while reaching to grab her arm, she started to struggle and get away from him.

Mark tried to pulling her towards him but her hand hit right across his face, stepping back he felt this face then stared at her.

"Bitch I'm trying to help you!" he yelled, it looked like she was about to say something but went silent and stepped back into the corner again, she was looking directly behind him.

There was a sudden feeling of someone's presence right behind him, slowly Mark turned his head to see what it was.

Derek and Mike were still standing by the pipe, waiting impatiently for Marks dumbass to get up here, till the sound of a blood curling scream came from down there. They were both startled as hell then looked down the pipe, Mike screamed down for Mark but there was no response.

"Mark..Mark don't be fucking around man!" Derek said, they thought it was some sort of joke till Mark came into their view.

There was blood all over his shirt and head, he looked like something mauled him.

"Mark what the fuck happened?!", Mike yelled, Mark tried explaining till something came out of no where and tackled him out of their view. They all yelled for him till his screams echoed through the pipe.

* * *

Eva watched in horror as Creeper tackled the guy to the ground and started slashing him with his claws, she didn't dare to move because the guys up there might see her. Then again why not take the risk, didn't she want to be found and rescued from him, but for some reason she couldn't move her body. When the screams went silent Eva saw him turn to look at her with blood dripping down his chin and from his fingertips, there was a sense of concern he was getting from him.

 _I'm ok.._

She heard him hum in response, then out of no where something came falling down from the pipe. Eva stepped back in alarm, the thing shattered suddenly fire spread across the ground in front of her. Creeper backed away in shock then looked up to see Eva back away from it, the fire spread far across the ground almost reaching where he stand.

"That's for Mark and my car mother fucker!" the voice from the pipe yelled, then the sound of tires screeching faded from his ears.

Eva backed away when the fire started coming closer towards her, quickly she tried digging up the wet dirt off the ground and throw it at the fire but it did nothing. Panicking she tried to look for a way go get over there, the fire was still spreading and starting to rise up towards the ceiling.

"I cant get over, there's nothing to help me get across!" she yelled, but there was no response on the other end.

Creeper...Creeper?!

One of the bodies on the ceiling started catching on fire, falling down right behind Eva, she screamed then tried going over onto the table. Her stomach started to flutter, maybe from how hard her heart was racing. The smoke was starting to fill up the room, Eva tried no to inhale any of it, it was starting to become difficult to breathe. She tried to look over the fire to where Creeper was standing but he was no where to be seen, Eva felt her heart break a little.

 _He left me... he left me to die in here._

Screaming she tried calling out to someone, or anyone who could hear her. The moisture from the ceiling started dripping onto her head, groaning she wiped it off, then a sudden idea came up. Quickly Eva yanked up the stool off the ground just before the fire spread along the table, she set it down just right then started digging up into the ceiling, her hands dug deep into the wet mud. As fast as she could Eva dug and pulled down the mud making a hole, could feel more wet dirt coming till a burning sensation started rising up her feet.

With everything she had Eva fug faster and harder to make the hole wider, using whatever upper strength possible she pulled herself up and tried using her body to dig through the dirt. Eva could feel the heat rising to behind her, the dirt was becoming harder to dig through and she could feel herself starting to slip back down. Panicking Eva dug her hands as far as possible and tried pushing herself through, the dirt was starting to get into her mouth and eyes. Her stomach was getting crushed, causing a painful discomfort to start forming.

 _C..can't breathe.. come on come one_

Eva started to feel light head, her hands were beginning to lose there grip and heat from the fire was getting closer to her feet. Fear started to fill Eva's mind, she didn't want to die, not like this, why didn't he come to help her.

 _Please help me...please please!_

It felt like it everything was dying out, Eva felt herself slipping into darkness, till a scratching sound right above caught her ears. Eva tried digging her hand up above as far as she could, there nothing but dirt till she felt something dig around and grab onto her hand. Her hart nearly sored when she felt and realized who it was.

* * *

Creeper dug harder and faster into the ground, almost breaking off one of his claws till something soft touched his hand, instantly he pushed his hand down and grabbed onto whatever it was. To his great relief he could feel it latch back onto his hand, she was still alive. While grabbing onto her hand he used his other one to dig further down towards Eva, when the top of her head came into few he tried pulling her out with both his hands. She groaned out and tried twisting her body to help him out, using all his strength he yanked and pulled her out of the hole, she fell on him.

She coughed and gasped for air as she held onto him, he brushed off the dirt from her hair and body, the went to touch her stomach to make sure the baby was all right. To his relief everything seemed fine, then a sudden hard hit to the chest caught him off guard.

"Why didn't you answer me!" she yelled at him, her face looked at him in anger.

She pushed him again when he didn't answer then fell into his chest, he felt her start to shake then the sound of her sniffing came after.

 _I was so scared... that you were going to leave me..._

Creeper looked down at her, feeling surprised and pitiful that she thought he would leave her to die. Hesitantly he wrapped his arms around and pulled her closer to him, her body stilled for a second then he felt her sigh softly. When she stopped crying Creeper looked to the pipe where the smoke was coming from, soon enough it was coming out of the church as well.

 _Where are we going to go now?_

 ** _Find another hiding place, there is one not to far away..._**

He felt her push away from him a little and turn to look at the truck, all the tires were flat and doors broken off.

 _How are we going to get around without the truck._

Creeper looked down at her with a smug look then saw her stare at him with a nervous expression.

 _Please don't tell me..._

 _ **Fly..**_

Was what he said before spreading out his wings, before Eva could protest he grabbed onto her tightly and shot up into the sir, her screams echoed into the night sky.


	25. What will happen?

_previously in the last chapter_

 _Where are we going to go now?_

 ** _Find another hiding place, there is one not to far away..._**

 _He felt her push away from him a little and turn to look at the truck, all the tires were flat and doors broken off._

 _How are we going to get around without the truck._

 _Creeper looked down at her with a smug look then saw her stare at him with a nervous expression._

 _Please don't tell me..._

 _ **Fly..**_

 _Was what he said before spreading out his wings, before Eva could protest he grabbed onto her tightly and shot up into the sir, her screams echoed into the night sky._

* * *

By the next morning Creeper found the hiding spot he mentioned to Eva, it was an deserted old factory, it was well hidden out in a over grown grass field so it was perfect for them. He managed to find a somewhat decent size room down in the basement of the factory it was wet and a little flooded but that could be solved. Eva was able to help clear a room for there to be a bed, he couldn't help but stare and notice that her stomach grew a little more since last night. Oh how that bump made him deeply satisfied, judging by how quickly it was developing she'll be delivering it by the end of twenty days, he had nine days till then.

Eva finished pushing out all the dirt and dust out of the room using a old broom she found laying around, the room wasn't big but was dryer then the last one so she didn't complain. Looking over she saw Creeper observing around in the other room, no doubt trying to figure out where to put stuff for his new wall art and torture table. Eva couldn't help but feel nonchalant about the thought of him killing people, she'd grown use to him bringing dead bodies, even though they were already dead when he'd bring them back.

Creeper was moving up a old metal table he found when the sound of Eva in pain startled his ears, turning around he saw her leaning against the wall holding her stomach.

 **Are you alright?**

 _Y... Yeah I think I might be hungry.._

Eva watched him finish whatever he was doing and walk over to her, getting close his hand pressed against her stomach. She stared as he closed his eyes and appeared to be listening ,the thoughts she could hear from him were about how the baby was growing fast, how he'd have to get more bodies to feed him and her, and what he said last made Eva deeply confused.

 _You have to leave after the baby comes?_

Creeper stared at her when she said that, almost forgetting that their thoughts were in synced with each other. Her face expression seemed confused and something he wouldn't think he'd see from her, sadness. Sighing he placed both of his hands on her stomach, looked down and admired it.

 ** _Every twenty third spring for twenty three days I wake up to eat and get new body parts to keep living..._**

 _What happens after twenty three days?.._

 ** _Go back to sleep...you humans would call it hibernation._**

Eva stared at him and couldn't help her emotions start to show, the feelings of heart ache formed inside her chest.

"What does that mean for the baby...and me?" she asked, trying to not let the tears come up.

Creeper could sense she was hurt by all this, he wasn't for sure certain what'll happen to her or the baby when it comes, the idea bothered him. There was a possible chance for her body to physically change, though she wouldn't be exactly like him, that'll happen over time in a few years.

But last time Creeper tried this little experiment the girl died from her body rejecting his blood and ended up killing the baby in the process, every time he remembered that mistake it haunted his mind. But this Eva seemed stronger then the last one, Creeper wanted to see if she'll be willing to do it, so they could stay together forever, but he knew she would be afraid to do it, or he feared that she would end up dying.

 ** _Not sure yet... will know when time comes._**

Eva nodded her head and placed a hand onto her top next to his hand, so many things were going through her mind that she didn't know what to think first. What will happen when this baby comes, will he let her go after, that was probably an option, but the thought of leaving him made Eva feel disheartened. Of course she wanted nothing to do but escape from him and all the hell he put her through, but something inside her started to change her feeling towards him. Despite all the stuff in the beginning he was actually treating her with kindness and care, if she were to leave she'll have to go back to Rick.

She didn't want to go back to that asshole, comparing them both Rick is more horrible then the Creeper. He's put her through hell for the past nine years, there were times where he broke her arms and busted up her face. Eva would rather want to stay with Creeper then go back, at least there wasn't anyone to hurt her, or make things harder then they already were. The very thought was coming to her thoughts, she wanted to ask him but the sudden growling coming from her stomach ruined the moment.

Creeper looked up to see Eva's cheeks crimson from that, smirking he slid his hand of her stomach and patted her head.

 _ **I will go bring you food, and a bed..**_

He began walking out till Eva got a courage to call him, he turned back to see her fidget with the end of her shirt.

"When you get back...can we...", it didn't much for her to say for him to know what she was thinking, smirking mischievously he winked at her.

 _ **Yes we can..**_


	26. True feelings show

_previously in the last chapter_

 _Creeper looked up to see Eva's cheeks crimson from that, smirking he slid his hand of her stomach and patted her head_.

 _ **I will go bring you food, and a bed..**_

 _He began walking out till Eva got a courage to call him, he turned back to see her fidget with the end of her shirt._

 _"When you get back...can we...", it didn't much for her to say for him to know what she was thinking, smirking mischievously he winked at her._

 _ **Yes we can..**_

* * *

It was hot in the room, with the smell of sex in the air. Eva laid on her side feeling relaxed and satisfied, the smile on her face wouldn't go away from what happened earlier. It wasn't like the other time when they had sex, this time it was gentle and slow, he was soft for Eva, maybe because in fear of hurting the baby but she couldn't help but see something new in his eyes when he looked at her. After it was over he made sure she got some rest, but he never left till she went to sleep, actually holding her in his arms while she slept.

Creeper was feeling something change in him, it made him feel strange but good in a way, this little human was changing him. He could but feel a certain way whenever he looked at her, even before she was carrying his child he thought Eva was radiant and beautiful. But even with her baby bump he couldn't keep his eyes off her, Creeper caressed this claws down her bare back, she sighed at the feel then snugged up more against him. What he was thinking earlier came back again, seeing if she could handle his blood, but it'll have to be when after the child comes.

It was when Creeper was realized, all the strange feelings and how differently he was acting, it was all because he's fallen for Eva. He didn't want to believe it at first, but deep down he knew it was true. Even when the first time he smelled her there was something there, it just took him this long to understand what it meant.

When he knew it was morning Creeper carefully eased Eva off him and set her on the bed again, her body moved and she mumbled something in her sleep but didn't wake up. He slid the blanket he managed to find over her and caressed the side of her face, she tilted her head into his hand and a small smile spread on her lips. Creeper but smile at her then pull away, leaving her alone to finish sleeping happily.

* * *

Eva woke up a few hour later well rested and alone, when she noticed that he wasn't in bed with her she couldn't help but be sad. Maybe he was hunting, he'll be back probably in the next hour or so. As she laid there in silence Eva was starting to feel lonely, it felt weird without him here with her, she didn't like not being able to have his company to keep her safe. This strange feeling Eva's been having was becoming hard to ignore, even if she tried to deny and forget it she knew it was no way of hiding from the truth. She was starting to have feelings for him, not just small little ones either, ones that you feel towards someone you really love.

Rolling on her side Eva eased herself sitting up on the bed, her stomach felt like it was carrying a sack of potatoes. Looking down she softly rubbed all the way down and back up again, there was a light movement she felt when doing that. Eva couldn't help but be happy and surprised when she felt it move, of course she's felt a baby move in someone's belly, but it felt weird and good to be able to have a front row experience of her own.

The sound of the something move from right above startled Eva, that was when she listened closely and heard thoughts coming closer, he was finally back. Feeling happy Eva got up and wrapped herself up with the blanket, she walked over to the door and waited till he came down. He was coming down the stairs and into her view, when he came closer towards her he him carrying two bodies and a huge gash in the middle of his chest.

Creeper saw Eva's happy expression change into deep concern when she saw the cut across his chest. She started walking over to him, her hand reached out to touch his arm.

" you alright." she asked, he responded with a huff and continued walking past her.

Eva stood there looking at him, she was hurt when he ignored her but it wasn't intentional, there were so many things going through his head she couldn't quite understand any of it. When he threw the body onto the metal table he groaned and pressed up against the cut to stop it from bleeding, Eva hesitated before walking over to him. His body tensed and turned around towards her, his face looked aggravated and eyes were unreadable.

"Let me help..before it gets infected" she said while reaching out to touch him, he snarled making her flinch back but it didn't make her back away.

Breathing heavy Creeper tried calming down his anger and let Eva touch his arm, wiling he let her bring her back to the room and set him down. She looked around and found the metal box he managed to salvage when going back to the church for anything that made it through the fire. Nervously Eva retrieved the peroxide and worn out rag from the box, her hands were shaking when pour the stuff onto the rag. He could tell this was making her really nervous, before she could place the rag on his cut her caught her hand.

Eva looked at him , his face was now calm and sincere.

 ** _Breathe_**

Taking calm steady breathes Eva gently touched at his cut, Creeper flinched at first from the sting but kept still to ease Eva's worry. When finished he calmly guided her with stitching up his chest, her hands were shaky the whole time but she didn't do a bad job. They sat there in silence for what seemed like hours, Eva's fingers gently traced against the stitching, he didn't stop her but only stared as she did so. There was something that wanted to be said but they both didn't know how to bring it up, it was when Eva sighed that she looked up at him.

"I..I was thinking...after the baby come... could I stay here...with you?", she asked, he didn't say anything at all, just stared down at her with a unreadable expression.

Eva felt stupid for asking this, but it was best to say what was building up in her chest for a while now.

"I know this is all crazy...and that you probably think I'm stupid for even suggestion that... but I've grown to enjoy being around you... and I think it would be best if I stayed here with you...Plus the baby will need to be well taken care of, guessing that you'll have trouble doing it on your own...if you don't want me to I'll understand." Eva said, before she could begin to stand up from her knees she was quickly brought onto the bed.

Creeper pulled her onto him, his arms wrapped around her small body tightly, the feeling of her belly pressed up against his. He inhaled her scent and groaned in pleasure, he couldn't help but feel happiness when she said that to him. Eva felt him rubbing his face against her hair and make a pleasing sound, smiling she wrapped her arms around his back and pulled herself closer to his embrace.

 **Awwwwwww I feel proud of myself, things seemed to be going great for Eva.**

 **Lets change that up a bit, ;3 hehehehe**


	27. Just a quick run (CH 9)

_previously in the last chapter_

Eva felt stupid for asking this, but it was best to say what was building up in her chest for a while now.

 _"I know this is all crazy...and that you probably think I'm stupid for even suggestion that... but I've grown to enjoy being around you... and I think it would be best if I stayed here with you...Plus the baby will need to be well taken care of, guessing that you'll have trouble doing it on your own...if you don't want me to I'll understand." Eva said, before she could begin to stand up from her knees she was quickly brought onto the bed._

 _Creeper pulled her onto him, his arms wrapped around her small body tightly, the feeling of her belly pressed up against his. He inhaled her scent and groaned in pleasure, he couldn't help but feel happiness when she said that to him. Eva felt him rubbing his face against her hair and make a pleasing sound, smiling she wrapped her arms around his back and pulled herself closer to his embrace._

* * *

Eva was wandering around the other side of the basement, Creeper was busy with decorating new bodies on the walls where he was working. It was more wet and dirty on this side when she got further into it, there were some stuff on the ground that would be useful. A rusted old chair, just put something over it and she could use it to sit on, pulling it behind Eva used it to put small stuff she found that Creeper could make of use. When getting further down Eva saw a door leading to somewhere, curiously she stepped over and used her foot to slightly kicked it open, it was dark in there, carefully she felt around the side of the door for a switch, when feeling one she switched it up and it was bright.

Creeper heard Eva squeal from the other side of the basement, he got up in concern and was in protective mode.

 **What's wrong?!**

 _I found a bathroom!_ he heard Eva squeal in happiness.

Eva could hear him groan in annoyance , she couldn't help but laugh, it echoed throughout the room and towards where he was. Creeper could tell she found this amusing, he thought she was in danger and now she's laughing at him.

 ** _I thought you were in danger_**

 _I'm sorry...but on the bright side the shower and toilet work in here._

Chuckling Creeper went back to what he was doing, listening to Eva walk back and forth from the room to the other side of the basement, then he heard her rummaging through the pile of bags on the floor beside him. Curious he watched through the corner of his eye while she pulled out items from each bag, there were a few bottle containing some fragrance smell and she found what looked like a rag but bigger. Seem pleased with her findings she picked everything up and started walking down towards where she found the bathroom.

 _ **Where are you going?**_

 _Take a shower, I managed to clean it up a bit and I could use a good washing._

Creepers interests were raised, the image of her washing her body made him instantly aroused

Eva could hear what pervert things he was thinking, before she was reeled right into it she quickly rushed over to the bathroom and shut the door. Her body tingled from how his thoughts having its affect on her, mentally slapping herself Eva prepared the shower and took off the shirt.

It took a while for the water to get warm but it felt good pouring over Eva's head, finally she getting clean. Using the bottle of body wash she poured a lot in her hand and started rubbing every inch of her, the smell of berry filled her nostrils. It felt soothing when all the dirt and sweat began rinsing off her skin, switching over we went to reach over to grab on of the shampoo bottles, but it wasn't where she put it.

Sudden feel of a hand practically made Eva jump out of her skin, jumping over to shower wall and look behind her, Creeper was standing outside the shower holding the bottle in his hand.

"Jeez don't you know when to knock?" she said , he smirked at her in amusement.

The atmosphere changed in the room, making it feel more hot then before, without even asking he stepped in the shower . Eva was going to say something but stopped when he gestured for her to face his back towards him, obediently she turned around and faced the tiled wall. Creeper eyed the bottle suspiciously the squeezed it, getting some idea what to do he turn it upside down and squeezed some weird substance onto her head. Eva stood still t he squeezed the shampoo onto her head, the sound of the bottle fell on the ground and touched her feet.

Ever so cautiously Creeper started rubbing the smelling substance through Eva's hair, it started to look foamy through his fingers and hands. The sounds of Eva's humming caught his ear, whatever this was it made her feel good, gently he rubbed his hands down to the ends of her hair. Eva tilted her head back and relish in the feel of his hands, the sudden feeling of his arms sliding around to her stomach surprised her, then his face was burying in the side of her neck.

 _Aye...I know talking about things isn't something you're used to...but it's ok...I know_

Creeper hummed against her neck and pressed himself closer to her back, the water was falling onto him and sliding down his back. Eva placed her hand over his face and caressed him, Creeper sighed and rubbed against her hand.

 _Can you help me rinse out my hair...its starting to get in my eyes_

Eva's laughter filled the bathroom as Creeper tried rinsing out all the stuff from her hair.

* * *

The next day came in a blink of an eye, Eva found some clothes in one of the bags. They were a little big on her but it worked out well, Creeper left early than usual, something about finding interesting yesterday and going back today to go inspect it out more. Bored she decided to go explore upstairs in the factory, the flashlight Eva found still worked, looking around there was nothing but machines filled with cob webs and dust. From the looks of it this place was a meat factory, from the sharp pointing blades and gates leading to a door for outside.

 _I wonder why this place shut down..._

Getting dirstracted Eva heard something run pass her feet, screaming she jumped and saw a mouse scurry down and go into a opened door. Curious she went over and looked inside, to her amazement there was an old delivering van in here. It was dirty all over but the tires looked good and sturdy, rolling up her sleeves Eva went and lifted up the hood to check it out. Everything seemed to be in order, just that the battery was almost out of juice.

Finding a way to get the door open Eva jumped in and looked around for a spare key hidden anywhere, she tore through every compartment and couldn't find nothing. Sighing she knelt down how ever far her stomach let her and started messing with the wires under the steering wheel. The wiring on this thing was different than the other truck, but Eva managed to get this baby roaring. There seemed to be enough gas in the tank, and everything appeared to be alright, the battery showed enough to probably last a few days.

Suddenly a thought came to Eva, why doesn't she go see if there was a store close to here, when the baby comes they'll need stuff like diapers, a little bed and other things for him or her. But what if he thinks she's running away again, last time she did he threatened to cut off her legs. Eva knew he didn't really mean that, just a way of trying to scare her. She wouldn't be gone for too long, just a quick run and see if there was a store near by with baby things.

Getting out Eva went to where the garage door was and used all her strength to slid both doors open, once done she rushed back to the van, shutting the door behind her. Her nerves were on edge but she calmly took a deep breathe and put the shift into drive.

 _I won't be long, just a quick run and come right back before he realizes I'm gone._

* * *

Creeper was rummaging through the barn house where Eva ran off to last week, it was deserted with police tape surround the out side and around where both of the adults bodies he last left them. Thinking back to that night he could still hear the little girls screams for her mother and father, if Eva didn't persuade him into letting her live he would've sliced her throat open.

Shaking away those demented thoughts he went back to looking through the house, he found some things that would be beneficial to Eva. Some clean blankets, a few pairs of clothing from the older woman's closet, when passing the little girls room he couldn't help but stop. Poking his head in he could see how bright and colorfully decorated the room was, it had her scent all over the place, it smelled youthful and innocent. Looking over towards the bed Creeper saw something laying face down on the mattress, slowly he steeped in and walked towards the bed.

He hesitated before picking it up, it was rectangular shaped, turning it to the other side he saw a glass frame covering a picture of what appeared to be the little girl and her family. There more people in it though, an elderly couple along with the two adults and her in the middle. They all looked so happy together, he couldn't help but feel jealous from staring at this. Huffing he tossed it back on the bed and stormed out the room.

When reaching outside the house Creeper saw that the sun was nearly setting, he didn't even realize he's been gone for that long, putting everything in his brown bag he spread out his wings and shot up into the sky, heading straight back towards the factory.

 _Hope this will please her._


	28. Never meant to happen

_previously in the last chapter_

 _When reaching outside the house Creeper saw that the sun was nearly setting, he didn't even realize he's been gone for that long, putting everything in his brown bag he spread out his wings and shot up into the sky, heading straight back towards the factory._

 _Hope this will please her._

* * *

Eva was driving straight, the same direction she's been driving for past three and a half hours. This road goes on forever, her stomach was growling like crazy, and she was starting to feel light headed. Maybe it was time to head back, before she could think to make a U-turn a building came into view from the distance. Finally she was happy to see a gas station after all this time, pushing the gas pedal she hauled ass over there.

The gas station did appear to be busy, just two cars getting their gas and two workers inside. Once Eva parked she hesitated on getting out the van, she probably looks weird wearing over sized clothing and having a swollen stomach. But the aching feeling in her stomach was getting worse, groaning she sucked it up and hopped out the van.

Once inside she felt the cool ac touch her arms, the lady at the check out waved hello, Eva gave a friendly smile in return. The feel of their eyes followed Eva, but all she could care about how hungry she was. Once getting down the snack aisle she started picking out whatever looked good to eat, her arms were almost full of snacks when the sharp pain in her stomach made her cry out and drop everything on the floor. Eva held against her stomach and tried to ease whatever it was, then a hand touched her shoulders.

"Dear is everything alright?", looking back she saw it was the old lady from up front.

"Ye...yeah everything... fine..", something good started filling up Eva's nose, sniffing she could tell it was close.

Her mouth was starting to water controllably, groaning Eva tried picking up the chips and stuff off the floor when a fell of something came rising up her throat. Before she could hold it in Eva instantly vomited all over the stuff on the ground.

"Oh my lord, dearie are you feeling alright... wait you're pregnant.." the old lady said when noticing the baby bump poking through Eva's shirt.

Eva coughed up whatever was left in her mouth and tried reaching back to hold onto the her, everything started to blur out, her stomach hurt like hell and the back of her throat was burning. Eva felt her self slipping before blacking out, the old lady screamed and yelled for help.

 _"Miss...miss. oh no, Charlie call an ambulance!"..._

* * *

Creeper finally made it back to the factory, landing just out side the door, as soon as he stepped inside something felt odd. Sniffing he could smell Eva's scent lingering, without hast he followed it till reaching a door, rushing in he saw that it was empty, but then became worried when the garage doors were wide opened. Dropping the bag to the ground Creeper rushed downstairs to the basement, he searched every inch of the rooms but couldn't find her anywhere.

Worry and rage started forming inside him, snarling he ran back up stairs and started heading out the factory. Quickly he took to the skies, picking up Eva's scent trail, where she headed to it wasn't close.

* * *

Sounds of voices were heard off into the distance, Eva couldn't seem to see where ever she was at, her vision was blurry. Her body ached all over, the feel of things attached onto her skin. A figure came into the corner of Eva eye, trying to adjust her vision to the lighting she could make out blonde hair and a female voice.

"Oh my god, Eva..Eva can you hear me?", her eyes widened at the familiar voice

"Stacy?" she said while reaching her hand out to touch her, it felt like this wasn't really happening.

Stacy grabbed onto her hand and brought it to her face, "Yes yes its me sweetie, thank god you're alright." she cried while kissing her palm.

Eva's visions slowly adjusted and could see where exactly where she was, it was a hospital room. Panic immediately rushed through Eva, she tried getting up but her body ached to much to move.

"How...how did I get here?" she asked

"You passed out at a gas station not to far from here, I'm so glad you're safe." Stacy said while giving her a light hug, but the pulled away to stare down at her stomach.

"Stacy..I ..I can explain..", she saw her wipe tears from her eyes and then sighed.

"No don't it'll be alright. I talked to the doctor and they said that you're about eight months into pregnancy.", Eva's eyes widened, she didn't even look that huge to be eight months.

"Wh..where's Rick, does he know I'm here?" she asked nervously, Stacy shook her head.

"Yes..he was notified by police when they found you. But I told them you're not going with him.", Eva felt great relief when she said that.

The sound of the door opening startled Eva, looking over she saw a woman dressed in a doctors uniform.

"You're finally awake, I just need to check a few things before I clear you out to leave." she said while looking at the monitor by the bed.

Patiently Eva waited for the Doctor and Stacy to finish talking before one of the nurses started to gently remove all the needles attached to the sticky tape on her arms, it hurt a little but she thanked her after sitting up on the bed.

"Alright Miss Hernandez everything seems to check out fine, I do need you to be careful with a few weeks till going into labor. Your friend brought you new clothes to wear and will take you home. Rest easy and I hope to see you again soon." she said then shook Eva's hand.

Once the doctor left Stacy eased Eva off the bed and helped her put on the new clothes, the pants were a bit snug but it was better than nothing. When she was dressed Stacy walked her out the room and down to the elevator, it was quiet throughout the way down towards the front entrance.

"Wait right here, I'm going to bring my car up and take you home with me" she said, Eva nodded then watched her rush over into the parking lot.

She stood there fidgeting with her shoes, this felt wrong, she shouldn't be here with Stacy. He's bound to know that she wasn't there and is probably tracking her down right now as we speak. Stacy would be in great danger if he found Eva with her, she could stay here. Before even getting a chance to move, something gripped tightly at her right arm, turning around she gasped when seeing it was Rick.

"Where the fuck have you been this whole time?!" he asked with a angered expression

Eva was to afraid to speak, her body started to tense and hands became sweaty. When he began pulling on her arm she yanked it away and wrapped the jacket around that Stacy gave to cover her stomach, she didn't want him to see the bump.

"The hell do you think you are running off like that, when we get home you're getting a good talking to" Rick said then tried reaching for her arm again, the sound of Stacy's horn startled both of them.

When Eva saw her get out the car and open the passenger door she quickly rushed in and closed the door, she watched as Rick went up to Stacy and started yelling.

"Where the fuck do you think you're taking her?!"

"You stay the hell away from us, she's coming with me." Stacy warned then walked over to the driver side.

Eva could hear Rick trying to open her door but it instantly locked before he even touched it, Stacy slammed her door and put the shift into drive, speeding of out the parking lot leaving Rick yelling behind them.

"Stacy..I"

"It's alright, he's not going to hurt you anymore." she said while staring straight at the road.

Eva looked down at her hands in silence, the feeling of something awful was forming in the back of her mind.

 _Please let everything be right..please please please._

* * *

Stacy made sure every door was locked before getting Eva some water, she sat silent and stared at the ground. Eva could hear the water running in the kitchen and Stacy walking back in the living room, placing the cup of water in front of her. She took the cup and took small sips, her hands were shaking and heart was racing.

"Sweetie I know you've been through a lot, but don't worry you're safe now." Stacy said then sat next to her, Eva felt her arm wrap around her.

Eva couldn't find the words to speak her mind, the more she felt being here the worse it meant for Stacy's safety. She wouldn't be able to forgive herself if Creeper did something awful to her, the thought made her body shiver.

"Listen let's put on the movie channel and eat pizza, that sounds fun." Stacy said then grabbed the remote to turn on the tv.

"Stacy... I can't be here." she finally said.

"Honey its alright, you're safe here. " Stacy said then tried comforting her, Eva looked at her and pulled away, standing up from the couch.

"No it's not, the more I stay here the more danger I'm putting you at risk of him finding me with you." she said while shaking with fear.

Stacy looked at her in confusion, she got up to hold Eva from trembling.

"Eva, you're long gone from where ever you were, he can't find you here and won't harm you ." Eva shook her head and put her hands on hers.

"You don't understand..." she said with sorrow.

All of a sudden everything went out in the house, Stacy gasped and brought Eva close to her. She went over towards the bottom the tv stand to pull out flashlight lanterns, handing one to Eva and then turned one on she had.

"This never happened before, maybe it's Ricks doing." she said.

"Rick isn't doing this, I have to leave now." Eva said then went over to the door, before she could unlock the door there was a sound of glass breaking upstairs. Both of them gasped and stared at the ceiling above them, Stacy was nervous and scared.

"What the hell was that?" she asked then felt Eva tugging on her arm.

"You're not safe here, we need to leave now." she said then unlocked the door, when beginning to turn the knob the door forcefully opened knocking her down to the ground.

Stacy kneeled down to help Eva up then looked up to see it was Rick who forced opened the door. He appeared to be drunk and not right at all, the look of anger plastered his face.

"There the fuck you are!" he said pointing to Eva, she looked at him and tried scooting away.

Stacy got up and stood in front of her, "Get the hell out of my house before I call the police!" she warned.

Rick laughed and shoved her,"What gives you the right to fucking take her away, she belongs to me, I have rights to her!"

"You don't have right to shit!", both Rick and Stacy looked at Eva in surprise.

Eva stood up with her head tilted up high, looking at him with rage in her eyes.

"You don't have any rights to me, you disgusting pathetic excuse of a man!" she yelled, her blood boiled in anger.

Rick stared at her with a dumbfound expression before cracking up with laughter, she stood there without flinching.

"What's with the sudden back bone, ..what the hell you're pregnant?!" he yelled while trying to push Stacy to get to her.

Stacy pushed him away with all her strength but he back handed her across the face, Eva watched as Stacy fell on the floor.

"You're nothing but a piece of shit, only a disgraceful excuse of a man would beat on a woman, especially if she was a child. For years I've let you treat me like shit, but no more!" she said, then threw the lanterns so hard at Ricks face.

He dodged it with his arm and started stomping towards her, Eva tried backing away but he gripped the side of her arm, reacting she punch him hard across the cheek. Ricks head snapped to the side, when Eva saw him lose his balance she tried getting loose to go to Stacy but before she could get close the back of her hair was snatched and pulled.

She screamed and tried scratching at his hand but he turned her around and slapped her hard , "You little bitch!" he sneered then threw her to the ground.

Eva groaned and covered her stomach, when hitting the floor the impact made her stomach twist in pain.

"You're gonna regret standing up to me." Rick threatened then kicked her right in her stomach Eva cried out in agony.

She could feel the baby's pain from that kick, Eva tried using her arms to block his attacks but it hurt all over. Tears began forming in her eyes, right now she wants nothing more but to be back at the factory with him, and now she's probably going to be hurt and get the baby killed.

 _Creeper I'm sorry_

Stacy got up and pulled on the back of Ricks jacket, trying to get him away from Eva. Punching and yelling for him to stop it, but his hand gripped at her throat tightly, slowly cutting off her air way.

"I told you to keep your noisy fucking noise into other peoples business you bi.."

Eva winced in pain till she heard something zoom right above her, the sound of Ricks screaming filled the living room. Gasping for air Stacy looked up to be completely horror stricken when seeing something biting at Ricks neck , terrified she ran over to Eva and tried picking her up. Eva watched with widened eyes as Creeper chomp down at Ricks neck and slashed his claw right across his face, practically tearing it off, his screams continued till Creeper bite out the bone to his neck.

Everything went silent as he let Ricks body slump to the floor, Stacy's terrified gasps filled Eva's ears. Eva saw the blood drip from Creepers claws and onto the carpet, he turned his head to look over at both of them.

She felt Stacy try to pull her up but her body wouldn't move, when he started coming towards them Eva saw the rage in his eyes directed at Stacy. Desperately she got up and tried stopping him come any closer.

"Wait wait please. Listen to me she's not the bad one he.. ahh!" , she gasped when his hand gripped her face, her hands shook against her chest but she didn't dare move.

 _Please Creeper, don't do it. She was trying to help me._

He snarled before looking over at the terrified woman, her eyes looked at him in absolute fear. Sniffing the air he let go of her face and started pulling on her arm to follow him out the door.

"Ev..Eva ..wait you let her go!" Stacy yelled, but when she tried running up to stop them Creeper turned and screeched at her.

"Mine!" he said then pulled Eva against him, his wings startled Stacy causing her to fall on her ass.

Instantly they were in the air before Eva could say anything to her, Creepers grip on her was really tight, but she knew better enough to speak a word now.

 _Creeper please I'm sorry_

 ** _Silence_**

She went silent and hid her face in his chest, she could hear angry thoughts going through his mind right now, there could be no telling what'll happen once they got back.


	29. It's happening

_previously in the last chapter_

" _Ev..Eva ..wait you let her go!" Stacy yelled, but when she tried running up to stop them Creeper turned and screeched at her._

 _"Mine!" he said then pulled Eva against him, his wings startled Stacy causing her to fall on her ass._

 _Instantly they were in the air before Eva could say anything to her, Creepers grip on her was really tight, but she knew better enough to speak a word now._

 _Creeper please I'm sorry_

 ** _Silence_**

 _She went silent and hid her face in his chest, she could hear angry thoughts going through his mind right now, there could be no telling what'll happen once they got back._

* * *

Eva felt them land on the ground, he pulled away they weren't at the factory, it was an open field with trees all around. She looked around till gazing over at him, his breathing was heavy with the look of anger in his eyes, the tension from it made her nervous.

"Before you do anything or think about it, please let me explain." she said while reaching her hand out to touch him, he snarled and moved away from her.

 ** _You tried to leave.._**

Eva shook her head ,"No no no, I wasn't trying to leave. I found a old van in the factory's garage and fixed it, I was going to try to find a store for stuff when the baby comes." she said.

Creeper eyes her suspiciously, her smell didn't give of any indication of fear or nervousness.

 _You know I'm not lying...look at me and tell me I'm telling the truth._

Eva saw his body language change instantly but he didn't come close to her, calmly she stepped close enough where she was faced to his chest. His breathing was heavy and rough, gently placed her hand on his cheek ,slowly he began to calm down.

 _I never meant to be gone long, I figured i would surprise you with helping to find stuff that we'd need._

 ** _Should have waited till I returned._**

She didn't say anything back, a sudden thought came back to what she remembered him telling her about having to leave when the baby comes.

 _But is that how it's going to be...me waiting for you to come back._

Creeper could sense a change in her voice, it sounded disheartened, tilting her head up he saw tears slowly coming down her face.

 **Don't like this... crying..**

She let him wipe at the tears with his thumb, but knowing that what was true she couldn't stop them from coming.

 _I don't want you to leave...why can't you stay.._

 ** _I can't..I have to go back in ground._**

"But what about me and the baby, what'll happen to us. How can I do this on my own?"she asked while wiping at her face.

Creeper started to feel bad for making her feel this way, of course he knew that she'll have to do this on her own till he returns, but not knowing what'll happen when he's asleep haunted him. Deep down he knew Eva was stronger than she realized, it just had to take a while for her to really let it show. Softly Creeper moved her hands and cupped her face, her eyes looked into his.

 _I don't want to be alone anymore..._

 ** _I am here_**

Eva felt her heart break, she pushed through and wrapped her arms around his neck, tears rolled down her cheeks and onto his neck. Creeper felt her shaking and tried reaching up to him on her tip toes, gently he picked her up bridal style and enjoyed her sweet embrace. Eva tilted her head to the side so her face was looking at his, slowly she pressed her lips against his. Creeper could taste the saltiness of her tears on his lips, sighing he mimicked her actions and held her closer to him.

When pulling away Eva placed her head on his shoulders, Creeper could tell she was getting tired, so he opened his wings and took off into the night sky.

 _Thank you...for not harming Stacy.._

 ** _She was good human...he wasn't.._**

 _I know...thank you._

* * *

Therewere only three days till it was time, for him to go back into the ground. Creeper was trying to prepare everything early before then, hunting and find things for Eva to used for when the time comes. There enough blankets, clothes and other human things for her to last almost three years, the van Eva mentioned was still at the gas station she spoke of, lucky no one stole it.

Eva has been feeling sharp pains every so often, she knew that the baby was close to coming and it scared her, what if she wasn't mentally ready to have it. Creeper made sure she was eating a lot of hearts and that everything was alright, whenever she wanted comfort he made sure to give her what she needed, and that included everything.

Creeper was sitting in front of the bed, watching Eva as she slept peacefully. The thought of giving her his blood was starting to become a big idea to him now, if she did survive delivering the baby he wanted her to live and stay with him forever. But in order for that to happen she'll have to sacrifice her normal human life for him, and he would leave that for her to decide, there was no way he could force that decision against her will. He could hear the small heart beat from her stomach, it made a smile form on Creepers lips.

Eva started stretching out her body and slowly opened her eyes, she saw Creeper sitting in the chair in front of the bed, smiling she got up and wrapped the blanket around herself.

 _I thought you would be out hunting right now_

 ** _Today I rest..._**

He watched as she got out of bed and shuffle over to him, her stomach practically poking through the blanket.

 _Would it be alright if I got some fresh air?_

Eva watched Creeper look at her in a unreadable expression, sighing she leaned down to kiss him on the cheek.

 _I'll just be outside the door...don't worry._

Creeper finally nodded in response, watching as she went out the room and towards the direction to upstairs, of course he was still strict on her leaving the basement but she needed to have some freedom too.

* * *

Eva managed to reach the top of the steps without falling over, her stomach was starting to make it troublesome for her to walk around. Taking it easy she headed towards the front door, removing the wood blank that locked it she pushed it opened. The cool evening breeze blew through causing the blanket to blow back in the wind, Eva hummed and enjoyed the feel of it hitting her bare skin.

Looking up at the sunset sky she couldn't help but feel actually happy for the first time in years, it should be strange to be happy in this situation and it being with him, but Eva didn't care, she was glad that they crashed into each other on that day.

 _"All along it was a fever_  
 _A cold sweat, hot headed believer_  
 _I threw my hands in the air I said show me something_  
 _He said, if you dare come a little closer"_

Her voice echoed behind her throughout the empty factory walls, normally Eva never openly sung out before but the moment felt to good to pass by.

 _"Round and around and around and around we go_  
 _Oh now tell me, now tell me, now tell me now you know"_

* * *

Creeper was still sitting the chair, being lost in his thoughts for what will lie ahead. The anticipation of waiting on the baby to come was making him uneasy, there's no telling when it'll happen. He wasn't sure what the baby will be, if it was a boy he hoped to have his traits and strength so he can train him to hunt like him. But if it was a girl he'll want her to be just like Eva, strong, radiant and beautiful.

Getting pulled from his thoughts Creeper couldn't help but hear a voice echoing from the direction of upstairs, curious he got up and started following the voice. When he got up the stairs he could see that Eva was leaning against the doorway, her hair blew in the win and the blanket was snugged around her body.

 _"Not really sure how to feel about it_  
 _Something in the way you move_  
 _Makes me feel like I can't live without you_  
 _It takes me all the way_  
 _I want you to stay"_

Her voice sounded so soft and sweet to his ears, it was probably the most amazing thing he's ever heard.

 _You know I can hear you there right?_

Eva heard his chuckle from way behind her, turning around she watched him walk towards her, as soon as she was about to speak something unexpected happened. A wet feeling started dripping all over the floor and down her legs, Creeper rushed over to her and held up the blanket showing the puddle on the floor.

"My water broke.."


	30. Little Isa

_previously in the last chapter_

 _Her voice sounded so soft and sweet to his ears, it was probably the most amazing thing he's ever heard._

 _You know I can hear you there right?_

 _Eva heard his chuckle from way behind her, turning around she watched him walk towards her, as soon as she was about to speak something unexpected happened. A wet feeling started dripping all over the floor and down her legs, Creeper rushed over to her and held up the blanket showing the puddle on the floor._

 _"My water broke.."_

* * *

Creeper was in complete shock, he didn't expect for the baby to start coming this early. Eva could feel her stomach start to have sharp pains, lie something was poking needles into it, she tried taking a step but her legs had trouble moving. Without wasting any time Creeper picked up Eva and quickly rushed back down to the basement, her scent was starting to change.

Eva could feel the pains getting worse, guessing it was the contractions she heard about in health class, when they were back in the room she was placed on the bed. He went to go retrieve stuff he would need when the baby comes out, Eva was beginning to groan and whimper from the painful cramps she was feeling. When Creeper returned he put everything on the chair beside the bed and got in front of Eva's legs, gently he spread them apart and placed one finger inside.

She winced from the uncomfortable feel of it, he began twisting it around her hands shot out to stop him.

"It hurts. ." she whimpered, he removed it and reached over to grab a blanket.

 ** _I felt the head...it's coming now._**

Eva's heart sank a little, she wasn't sure if she was prepared for this yet, there wasn't any medical assistance or even something to help ease the pain. Creeper could see the she was getting scared, her hands began gripping at the blanket.

 _ **You'll be fine... now you need to start pushing.**_

Shaking her head Eva took deep heavy breathes, she gripped onto his hand before starting to push as hard as possible. Creeper watched this, her hand gripped onto his surprisingly tight, almost hurting him. When pushing Eva felt like her inside where slicing in half, crying she threw her head back onto the bed.

 _Oh my god it hurts it hurts!_

He moved over towards the other side of her and placed her upper body against his chest, Eva felt hit arms wrapping around her and his hands holding her own.

 ** _You're doing fine, just keep pushing._**

Eva shook her head and tried pushing, sweat and tears started coming down her chin, her body felt like it was literally engulfed in flames. She could feel something almost peeking out from inside her, but her heart started beating uncontrollably.

"I can't I can't..I can't do it anymore.." she cried, Creeper felt her body shake against him, her skin was starting to burn up from al the pain. He knew she wouldn't be able to make it any further, with out even making a second choice he reached over and grabbed his blade. Eva felt her body move along with his and back on the bed, her body was starting to feel numb and weak. Creeper gripped his hand against the blade and sliced it down, the black blood oozed from the wound.

Eva could feel something being pressed her hand but her vision as getting blurry to see what it was, he tilted her head up and looked at her.

 **Need you to drink this...**

Without hesitating Eva opened her mouth and pressed it around his hand, the warm fluid slipped passed her lips and down her throat. Creeper felt her sucking his hand and take his blood, he felt tingly sensation from this but he needed to keep focus. Eva began to feel strange, her vision became normal again, when she felt her cramps sting again she started pushing like no other.

Creeper watched as Eva screamed and threw her head back against his chest, her hand nearly crushed his when she gripped it tighter than before. He could see the changes in her eyes and her scent, his blood was starting to take its effect.

Eva screamed when pushing one last time, when the feel of it finally slipped out of her she slumped against him and nearly cried in relief it was over. Creeper's ears ringed when hearing the sound of the baby crying, easing Eva off and on the bed he went over to look between her legs. The little thing was covered in blood and its limbs were kicking, grabbing a blanket he gently began wiping the blood off it. When seeing the umbilical cord still attached to its belly Creeper reached his blade and carefully cut it, Eva felt and heard him moving down there till looking down to see him wrapping it in his arms.

Creeper wrapped the blanket all around the baby, it's little hands reached out and cried, he couldn't believe what he was holding in his arms right now. Looking over he saw Eva look at him, she looked extremely exhausted and drenched in sweat, but the smile on her face shined.

 ** _It is a girl.._**

Eva began to cry in joy, her arms reached out to him.

 _Can I hold her..._

He went over and carefully placed her in Eva's arms, she held the baby against her chest and stared at her. Eva couldn't help but feel pure joy staring at this beautiful thing in her arms, it looked just like a normal baby, the little hair on her head to her legs and feet. Creeper watched as the baby's eyes begin to open slightly, her hand went and touched at Eva's chin, a little cooing sounds came from it's mouth.

 _ **She resembles a lot of you...**_

 _She's so beautiful... oh little Isa_

 ** _Isa?_**

Eva looked at Creeper and smiled.

 _It means beautiful...you don't like it?_

Creeper looked at her then to the baby, he little eyes looked at him.

 _ **No, it's a good name Eva..**_

She looked at him in shocked and laughed a bit, 'You finally said my name." she said.

Creeper smiled and placed his hand on the baby's head, it's little hairs tickled against his palm. before he could do anything he looked down to Eva legs to see blood soaking through the bed and blanket. Eva started to feel lighted and weak, quickly she laid the baby on the bed beside her before it slipped from her arms.

 _Something..something doesn't feel right.._

Creeper tried using the blanket to put pressure on her to stop from bleeding, looking up he saw her starting to pass out, the baby started to cry right beside her.

 _ **Eva...Eva stay awake... stay with me...Eva!**_


	31. I love you

_previously in the last chapter_

 _Creeper smiled and placed his hand on the baby's head, it's little hairs tickled against his palm. before he could do anything he looked down to Eva legs to see blood soaking through the bed and blanket. Eva started to feel lighted and weak, quickly she laid the baby on the bed beside her before it slipped from her arms._

 _Something..something doesn't feel right.._

 _Creeper tried using the blanket to put pressure on her to stop from bleeding, looking up he saw her starting to pass out, the baby started to cry right beside her._

 _ **Eva...Eva stay awake... stay with me...Eva!**_

* * *

Creeper was finished cleaning off all the blood from between Eva's legs and put a clean blanket on the bed, she hasn't woke up since yesterday morning, this worried him. Isa was opening her eyes a lot more, seems like his blood coursing through her was starting her development quickly. It was rather weird having this little creature in front of him, Creeper didn't know what to do with it exactly. They just stared at each other for what seemed like more than an hour, her little hands reached out to his face.

 _Tiny little thing..._

Isa made a gurgle sound that startled him for a second, her mouth twitched into a smile, chuckling Creeper place his finger in her little hand. It's little finger wrapped partially around it and held tight, he could help but see all but Eva in her, though something say that when she grows she'll become much like him. That's something Eva will have to learn to raise and control, hopefully she'll manage on her own for a short time.

* * *

Eva heard a distant voice in the back of her mind to wake up, it wasn't Creepers voice or her own, it was a voice she's never heard before. Slowly Eva started to open her eyes, it was hard at first but her body responded to her actions right away. Everything seemed faded out for some reason, Eva sat up tried rubbing out her eyes but that did nothing.

"Creeper...creeper I can't see." she said, the sound of footsteps came from the side of her.

The feel of her hands touched at her face, she could feel his breathing on her.

 _ **Don't freight...only temporary...blood will do that.**_

Creeper sensed her calm down a little, her eyes were grayish blurry, it won't be long till her eye site comes back, but the color around it will change. She felt thumb caress her cheek underneath her right eye, sighing she reached up to cup his hand.

"Where's Isa?" she asked in concern.

 _ **Sleeping...she will need to eat when awake...so do you.**_

When he began to pull away Eva leaped up to hold onto his arm, looking down he saw her holding his close against her.

"Can we talk..please." she pleaded, he sighed but didn't pull away.

 _ **I know what you want to say...I can't stay.**_

Eva felt tears begin to form, tightly she held onto his arm more.

"Why...please tell me why you can't stay...if you won't try to stay for me at least stay for her." she cried, Creeper grabbed and pulled at her arm, Eva was up off the bed and both of her arms were gripped.

" I can not stay...I will die if I do." he said in a rough voice, the look on her face was shocking, then tears began to come down more from her eyes. He pulled her close, his arms wrapped around her tightly, he felt great sorrow.

 _ **I am sorry..**_

Eva wrapped around his neck, her face buried in his chest. Creeper couldn't tell what she was thinking, the feel of her hands slid up to touch his shoulders then face, within a second her lips crashed onto his. He was taken by surprise, the taste of her and tears mixed together.

 _I love you..._

Creepers eyes widen to what he just heard, a sudden feeling came to his heart, it was alien but it felt good. He wasn't really well with words but there was another way he could tell her, holding the back of her head he pressed his lips deeper onto hers. Eva sobbed against his lips and pulled him towards her, they both fell back on the bed. He was gentle and slow throughout their love making, every inch of her was marked with his bites and scent.

Afterwards Creeper went out to hunt for something to eat, Eva put on clothes she put away to keep clean and went over to pick up Isa. Her little body fidgeted in her arms but stilled when Eva kissed the top of her head, just looking at her made Eva overwhelm with joy.

"You are the most precious thing I've ever seen." she whispered to Isa, her eyes opened and looked right up at Eva.

Smiling Eva put her close to her chest and rocked her side to side, then a sudden odor came to her nose, looking down she unwrapped the blanket to reveal a stinky mess.

"Oooh ...someone made a real nasty." she said with a scrunched up nose, Eva could of sworn she saw Isa smile in amusement at that.


	32. Alone again

_previously in the last chapter_

" _You are the most precious thing I've ever seen." she whispered to Isa, her eyes opened and looked right up at Eva._

 _Smiling Eva put her close to her chest and rocked her side to side, then a sudden odor came to her nose, looking down she unwrapped the blanket to reveal a stinky mess._

 _"Oooh ...someone made a real nasty." she said with a scrunched up nose, Eva could of sworn she saw Isa smile in amusement at that._

* * *

Eva had just finished cleaning off the poop from Isa bum, using a clean piece of rag as a diaper. Throughout the whole time Eva had a good look to see the different features in Isa, she did look a lot similar to herself but there were some things that were off. Both of her eyes were different colors, one was light hazel green and the other was dark brown. There was definitely some of Creepers traits in her as well, the idea of her growing up came to mind. Isa wasn't like a normal baby, yes she looks normal but that'll change quickly. She'll grow up faster than others and have different appetite, Eva would have to learn and deal with providing her with _food_ to eat.

It wasn't till later that Creeper returned with food and more items he _found_ for Isa, Eva was fresh out the shower putting on a long sleeve shirt. She heard him walk past the room and threw everything in his _work_ area, when the smell of blood hit her senses her entire body tingled all over, it has been awhile since Eva ate anything, but the desire for this caused an unsettling feel inside.

 ** _You need to eat._**

Sighing Eva picked up Isa from the bed and walked out towards Creeper, he was already cutting off the dead victims clothes and tossing it in the pile. It seemed like Isa could smell it to because she was starting to get fussy, Eva tried calming her down but just started crying. Creeper hummed then put everything down, hesitantly he grabbed her from Eva, she continued crying but he didn't care.

 _"Eat...she needs to feed_ ' he said.

Eva nodded yes and turned towards the dead body, when she slowly reached for the blade on the table it felt like something suddenly changed inside her. Without even hesitating she started carving out the dead bodies chest and pulling out all the organs from inside, they were still warm and fresh. Creeper watched with great fascination as Eva devoured the intestines and started consuming the heart, blood was dripping down her chin and the color and dilation of her eyes looked different.

As soon as the total insides of the body was devoured and licked clean Eva felt completely better, Isa still fussing was what caught her attention. Turning around she reached out at grabbed her from Creepers arms, slowly she pulled down her shirt and brought Isa to her breast, it took a moment till Eva felt her start to eat. It felt weird having someone drink from your boob, but it did feel good in some sort of way. Eva could feel Creeper staring at her while doing this, luckily there wasn't an perverted thoughts.

Ever since she became pregnant her stamina and sex drive is like crazy, it's like now when ever she's alone with him its like five hour fuck fest, not that Eva is complaining. Eva looked up from Isa to his staring eyes, there was a somewhat soft smirk formed on his lips.

"Do you think she'll be like you?" she asked curiously, Creeper seemed troubled by that question but then stepped close to rub the top of Isa's soft head.

 ** _I can not be so sure...but I know for sure that she will need your guidance while I'm gone. Even though she looks like you it will be hard for her to understand what she really is._**

Eva couldn't help but feel worried now, what if it'll be hard to raise Isa a certain way, will she never know what it's like to be a normal girl? Creeper sensed her worry and placed his lips on her forehead, he felt Eva's smile and pull him close.

 ** _You'll be alright...I have faith in you Eva._**

* * *

It was around noon that Eva put Isa down for a nap, that little baby can sleep for hours, lucky for Eva to have some quality time with Creeper(hehehe). Putting on some sweat pants Eva crept over to where Creeper was putting together some things, it appeared that he's going hunting again. Today was the last of the twenty three days, it caused a pain feeling inside Eva's chest realizing he'll be gone. The tears stared to come up from behind her eyes, before she could even do anything else he was already infront of her. ;

Creeper cupped the side Eva's face with his hand, a tear hit against his thumb. Bringing her close he placed his face in Eva's hair, inhaling her scent deeply as if it'll be the last thing he'll ever smell. Eva couldn't help but do the same thing, softly she smelled his coat, the scent of musk and outside filled her lungs, it was pleasant.

 _Promise me you'll be here before the day is over...please.._

There wasn't a response, but she caught unexpected when Creeper tilted her head up to him so their lips connected. A soft sigh escape from Eva between their lips, she gripped the back of his jacket tightly.

 _ **Promise...**_

* * *

It was nearly a quarter to ten thirty that Eva had a sinking feeing that something was wrong, Isa was still sleep on the bed but Eva was up looking towards the basement stairs.

 _He's not back yet, usually he'd be here before night fall.._

Eva couldn't help feel the need to go out and try finding him, but she couldn't leave Isa alone, and if she brought her with what on earth could happen to them both. Taking a deep sigh she walked back to the room to try resting with Isa, hoping that he'd be here before the night is over.

* * *

 _For some reason Eva was dreaming about a school bus, a bunch of kids were screaming and terrified. When looking down at herself she could see Creepers clothes and hands, but why would he be dreaming from his point of view. It got even more strange that she could hear his thoughts, about hoping that her and the baby are safe. Things got crazy when this old man and truck started shooting what looked like a harpoon gun at him, she could definitely feel the pain but that wasn't stopping her/Creeper._

 _Everything started going by so fast that Eva could only just watch like it was a tv show, it was till finally that the feel of one arm and leg missing that she felt pain. But the smell of a male presence wasn't stopping anything. Eva could hear and see the young black boy fighting for his life trying to push her/Creeper off, she could feel how strong he was. The sound of a dog barking captured her/Creepers attention, not even etting a good look at who was up ahead a sharp object went right through the skull._

* * *

Eva woke up sweaty and screaming, her body was shaking all over. Everything seemed all to real for it to be just a dream, it didn't make any sense till she finally could put everything together.

Tears suddenly started to pour from Eva's eyes .

 _He's gone...he's gone.._

The sound of Isa crying came from right beside Eva, her tiny arms reaching out while little tears came down her cheeks. Eva picked Isa and held her close, everything seemed to be crashing down onto her. There isn't any way he could be dead, it had to some cruel twisted mistake.

 _Creeper..are you alright...Creeper? Creeper please answer...Please say something!_

Eva couldn't help the overwhelm emotion to take over as she broke down and held onto her child, how was she going to survive on her own now with Isa.

 _Please no...please don't leave me._


	33. Epilogue

_previously in the last chapter_

 _The sound of Isa crying came from right beside Eva, her tiny arms reaching out while little tears came down her cheeks. Eva picked Isa and held her close, everything seemed to be crashing down onto her. There isn't any way he could be dead, it had to some cruel twisted mistake._

 _Creeper..are you alright...Creeper? Creeper please answer...Please say something!_

 _Eva couldn't help the overwhelm emotion to take over as she broke down and held onto her child, how was she going to survive on her own now with Isa._

 _Please no...please don't leave me._

* * *

Three years have past since that night, when morning came Eva went and took Isa go search for Creeper. Day and night came but there wasn't any trace of him or his scent, but she never gave up hope in finding him.

Isa was sprouting up fast, within almost the first year she was already seven years old. It took Eva some time to get used to adjusting to taking care of someone other than her own, feeding them both was another adjustment that became rather difficult to do. She had trouble keeping up with the little girls appetite, at least Eva could see where Isa got that from. There were some things that Eva had to teach her more about, like not attack people with no reasoning. One time when they were in the store trying to buy stuff Isa nearly broke a little boys arm off.

It'll take Isa a lot more time to learn about the real world and what her place should be in it. As for Eva it's just baby steps and a lot of patience in raising her child and with herself.

* * *

Eva going through the back of the van, trying to make sure the black body bags were sealed tight and hanging right on the hooks, lucky she had a chance upgrade the interior of the van these past years.

'Isa make sure to light the car on fire before we leave..Isa?"

Turning around she could see her standing out a few feet away just looking out at the open field, her long dark hair blowing in the wind. For some reason it was very hard for Eva to know what she was thinking, as if some barrier was around her mind.

"Huh mom?" she asked while still looking out.

"Light the cars gas pump so we can go." she said.

Sighing Isa turned and went to the car, pulling out a piece of cloth from her pocket. Eva shut the van door and went to the drivers seat to start up the engine, Isa stuffed the cloth in the gas pump and light the end of it with her lighter. She quickly ran over to the van and slammed the passenger door shut, Eva pushed into gear and pulled out of there and right onto the road, looking in the rear view mirror she saw the car immediately burst into flames.

"What's on your mind kiddo you seem distracted." Eva asked.

Isa stared out the window for a moment then looked ahead on the road, her hand rested under her chin.

"How long do we have to do this?" she asked

"What do you mean?" Eva questioned.

"Killing...how long?"

This was a tough subject for Eva to talk about with Isa, she's been over why they have to kill and how important it was to stay alive. But it was obvious that Isa didn't enjoy watching her mother kill people.

"I can't give you a right answer baby, just know that us doing this helps keep us alive." Eva said, then softly rubbed the top of Isa's head.

 _I know this is probably useless...but if you're out there and listening...we're safe and surviving...I'll wait for you._


End file.
